The Missed Shot
by kato everdeen
Summary: Cato has Peeta in a headlock, Katniss takes aim at his hand, releases the arrow...and empales Peeta in the heart. Can she live with the guilt, and the Capitol still controlling her in their games?
1. Of Blinding White

_I do not own any of these characters, full credits to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic. This is my first fan-fic so please let me know how you like it. This is also my first time on a fan-fic site, so this could take some getting used to. Please be supportive and rate and review, it would mean so much to me. Thank you and enjoy_

* * *

Cato stands before me, almost at the lip of the horn, holding Peeta in some kind of headlock, cutting off his air. Peeta's clawing at Cato's arm, but weakly, as if confused over whether its more important to breathe, or try and stem the gush of blood from the gaping hole a mutt left in his calf.

I aim one of my last two arrows at Cat's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh colored mesh. Some high-grade body armor from the Capitol.

Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me."

He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. We've reached a stalemate. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta too.

As if in a last-ditch effort, Peeta raises his fingers, dripping with blood from his leg, up to Cato's arm. Instead of trying to wrestle his way free, his forefinger veers off and makes a deliberate X on the back of Cato's hand. I realize what he wants me to do a second before Cato does. I take notch my arrow in my bow, take aim, and shoot. Time stands still, as I watch my arrow sail across the cornucopia. It misses Cato's hand by three centimeters, embedding itself into Peeta's chest.

"Peeta-" I breath out, in realization. "No!" Cato puts Peeta down, steps over him carefully, sits down with his head in his hands and tried to grimace at me.

I missed my shot. I never miss. And now i will pay the price of everlasting guilt. Now all I have left to remember Peeta by is the look of shock and pain in his eyes as he died at my own hands. I collapsed into fetal position three feet from Cato, and glance at him, waiting for him to kill me. I wish he would get it over with; I don't want to live any more. I'm steadily going weak from blood-loss, and there is a pool of blood around Cato. It is evident we are both badly injured.

And then everything blacks out.

* * *

A searing white invaded my sleep. I opened my eyes, and doubled over, throwing my hands up to cover my eyes, as I clench them shut. A racket of beeping goes on with the sudden jerk of my hands, and I whip my head around, trying to down out the sound of the beeping, not eager to let the bright light attack my sensitive eyes. I slowly opened them again, blinking furiously, hoping to speed up the process in which I would get used to the light.

I glanced down at my hands. There were many red marks and tubes flailing around my lap that I must have ripped out with the force of the suddenness that I moved my hands. There were machines that the tubes were connected to that the noise was actually coming from. A subtle ringing was in my head, and a headache was forming. I was dressed in a paper-thin hospital gown. I was in a hospital. I won the hunger games. And I collapsed back to the bed.

A green haired nurse came bustling in swooning over me. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Sweetie, you have to keep this in!" and with that she popped the tubes back under my skin. The beeping stopped, much to my relief.

"What happened?" the words tumbled out of my mouth, my brain to groggy to realize I had actually processed it.

"You won the games! And you did a lovely job too, everyone knew you were a survivor!" She squealed back. I hated the fake sweetness, the pity, and the lack of formality this nurse had. I tried to sit up and groaned.

"What happened to Cato?"

"He's still asleep sweetie, you can talk to him later, don't worry!"

A pang of guilt hit me. He's alive and Peeta's not. This was so unfair, and was completely my fault. I closed my eyes to try and control the waves of emotion that were rolling through me. Emotions are weakness, and I've already shown enough of that. I need to be strong. For Prim, for Mother, for Gale, and for...Peeta. I dropped back into slumber.

**"What happened Katniss? How could you have missed that shot? You never miss."**

**"I'm...I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't know what happened. Please, you have to understand. Don't leave me. Understand. Please...forgive me."**

**"You killed me Katniss."**

**"I killed both of us. I can't live any more like this. I never meant for that to happen. I don't want to live when your not."**

**"I want you to be happy Katniss. I thought you would be happy with me. I have to go now Katniss."**

**"No Peeta! Don't go! Peeta don't! PEETA! PEETA! NO!"**

"NO! PEETA! NO! NO!" I woke up screaming.

"He's here any more. He's gone." Comes a voice from beyond a grey cloth to the right of my metal hospital bed.

"Cato?"

"Who else. Had a nightmare, twelve?"

I ignore him as tears well in my eyes. I steal a glance at him in the darkness of the room, and I regret it. While it is dark, its still bright enough to see that he wasn't wearing any clothing, without even a blanket to cover up. He looked almost alien with all the tubes connected to him, pumping silvery fluids into his body. I saw him smirk and I looked away. He knew I was looking at him.

"Listen, fire girl, we have a situation. Can we talk?"

Every inch of me wanted to get up and strangle, punch, and scratch Cato for all he's worth. My rage boiled over and my tears left and quickly as they came. How dare he talk to me? He's a monster, he killed so many without even battering an eyelash…but so did I…and I killed Peeta. Suddenly my rage was no longer directed at Cato but at the Capitol. This is their fault. We are pieces in their games, and once a piece always a piece. I already knew what Cato was going to say.

"We are in danger, and if you have any loved ones, I suggest you listen to what I say. Snow hates us, he thinks we plotted to both survive the whole time and defy the Capitol. The only thing that's keeping us alive is the Capitol Citizens. We have to keep them happy, we have to give them what they want."

My heart dropped, I knew what they wanted. "What do they want?" I say, praying that he'll say something, anything that could save us the humiliation.

"They want…the star-crossed lovers". The inevitable had been said, and I was prepared. I had to be strong for Prim, for Gale, for my mother, and for…Peeta.

"I don't care if you don't have any loved ones or not, we have to be _convincing, _or else." And with that, I get up, walk over to Cato's metal hospital bed lean over, and breathe, "I love you" and press my lips to his. He hesitated, but began to kiss back. Our breathing slows, and I surface.

"Good. You're a good actor. Maybe there is hope for us after all." I say to him with a smirk, before returning to my bed, rolling over, and sleeping. I feel like the nightmares wont be returning for the rest of the night.

I nestle into my pillow and pretend to sleep. I head the rustle of Cato's sheets as he moves into a more comfortable position. I realized he must be really cold with the draft blowing through and the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothing. But then I told myself not to care and jammed my eyes shut. Right now I need to focus on being as convincing as possible. I will not let Prim suffer because I wasn't 'in love' enough with Cato. They want love…I'll give them love. My lips were curled into a gruesome smirk as I fell into a sadistic slumber full of blood and murder, and I didn't wake once.


	2. Of Pretend Realizations

_the hunger games do not belong to me, full credit to Suzanne Collins and Scolastic. Please rate and review. it would mean so much to me_

* * *

"Time to get up, it's going to be a big, big, big day!" Calls a cheerful voice. My eyes flash open. Effie! Despite everything I can't help but feel happy to hear a familiar voice to get me going. The first thing I realize was that I was no longer in the hospital. I was back in my room on the twelfth floor of the tributes training building. The only thing that was different was that my simple twin bed was replaced with a full sized king bed, and the other side was warm. This makes me glower. Snow was already getting a say in what happens with my life with Cato. It's definitely not going to be just up to us to be convincing. I started singing a song quietly to myself to keep Snow, and the prospect of the drawing interview off my mind, and head to the bathroom to shower. I started undressing in the mirror, singing a song that helps me stay strong. "Everybody's waiting for you to freak out, everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you sleeping, sleeping, keep you-" I stopped singing mid-song as I pulled open the shower curtain, and shriek, pulling the curtain to hide my naked body. There was Cato standing in the shower on the lowest setting which was essentially silent. He smirked and said

"Morning, fire girl."

"Out! GET OUT!" I shrieked. He was completely unfazed by his being naked in front of me. I guess he wouldn't be, he has nothing to be embarrassed about, he looked perfect, from his wet hair, to his pecks and abs with water slowly rolling off them. He caught me ogling at him and his smirk grew even wider.

"I was here first, and see anything you like?" I blushed crimson, and realized that the shower curtain was clinging to my body tightly, doing next to nothing to cover me up. I could see Cato lower his eyes to glance at the wet shower curtain cling to my breasts.

"We're supposed to be in love, darling, no worries." He reached for a towel and stepped out of the shower. "It's all yours, babe, enjoy." He said, with a gesture towards the shower, with a smirk stretching so wide I'm surprised it didn't hurt. I realized that when he was out of the shower he could completely see my backside and I yelped and quickly stepped into the shower, still blushing, and hopped from one foot to another realizing how hot the water was. I heard Cato chuckling, and I couldn't help find my mind wandering over how toned his muscles were… Before I realized, Effie was banging on the door singing "hurry, hurry, hurry, Katniss! You have to get prepared for your interview!" I groan and turn the water off. I had basically just passively stood under the water for an hour. I barely have time to even wrap a towel around myself before in bounce my prep team. With them they lugged bag upon bag of makeup and hair styling products. The have me sit up on the counter and began the familiar process they called waxing. When I had be removed of every bit of body hair, and felt rather like a plucked bird before the oven, they proceeded to powder my face, bringing me to beauty base zero, removing any blemishes, all the while gossiping about their busy busy busy lives. In order to stop myself from hating them, I tune it out mostly and just focus on the fact that soon I'd be seeing Cinna. Sure enough, my prep-team was done with relatively quickly, and a smiling Cinna ushers them out after setting down a massive dress bag on the wide counter next to the sink.

"Let go into your room, Cato is busy with his own prep team so we should be able to get this dress on you with a little more space to spare." Said Cinna with a wink. I roll my eyes but don't say anything. It's Cinna, after all, and he probably didn't mean anything by that comment at all. He asks me to close my eyes and put my hands up. I feel a light dress float past my head and arrange itself on my body with almost no effort. It had the consistency of air, and I could hear it swish around my body.

"You look beautiful. Would you like to see?" With the invitation to open my eyes, I do, slowly, savoring the effect, not really knowing what to expect. There is only what I can assume to be an angel staring back at me from a mirror. Her hair half braided up, the remaining half lay in beautiful curls down her back. Her face was pale with rosy accents, and by contrast, her grey eyes looked almost blue. She is wearing a strapless gold-tiered dress that gradually melts into red. I smiled a smile of pure delight, and throw my arms around Cinna.

"Deep breath, Katniss, and remember how much you love him." I could tell he knew about our situation. I threw my arms around him. "Thank you for giving me the confidence to go out there, Cinna."

"You look beautiful, Katniss, but I think you'll look even more so with a smile. Remember, you just won." Cinna said with a wink. He opens the door to the hallway and ushers me out, to the elevator and down to the bottom floor where they host the interviews. They had installed a small side room that was mostly dark with one fluorescent light hanging above by a single wire, swinging gentle as the light hummed with electricity.

"I have to make a dash, Katniss, but if you ever need confidence, find me in the audience. You're and amazing girl, and remember how much you love him." And with that he briskly walked out the room and left. The fact that he repeated the same thing as before left me unhinged. Did he think I wasn't a good enough actress? I didn't matter. I had to be good. I had to be… for Peeta and Prim.

From beyond the thin walls of the side room, I could hear the roar of the crowd, already growing restless for their new star-crossed lovers. I shuddered. I couldn't think about Cato without remembering our…fiasco from this morning. I hugged my arms to my body. It was freezing in here. I suddenly wished Cinna had thought to make the dress heavier, warmer or at least less revealing.

I heard a throaty chuckle and two men's voices before I heard the door to the side-room open again. It must have been Cato and his mentor.

"Don't forget this," said his mentor…Brutis I think it was… and I could see him press something small but bulky into Cato's hand. Cato turned around laughing and sauntered into the room, hastily popping whatever it was in hands into his pocket.

My blood ran cold. What was that? Knowing Cato, I couldn't put anything past him. I turned to face him full on and was struck by how amazing he looked, in a black suit with white accents…but I shook my head and trained my eyes onto the stage door where we would soon be making our entrance. I ignored whatever it was in his pocket.

I heard a voice call "your on in one minute!" We're still apiece in their games…we're still fighting for our lives, only now I'm fighting for my family's lives as well. And then an awkward thought hit me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I breathed. "I was just sitting there, waiting for you to kill me."

"I could ask you the same question." He snapped back. Even in the darkness of the room I could see his eyes flash and a scowl distort his handsome features.

A stagehand came in through the stage door, becoming us out into the curtains. We could hear Caesar calming the crowd. I looked at Cato right in the eye and clutched his hand tight, hoping my desperation would come off as longing or lust. He leans down and whispers into my hair "Let me do the talking" and I simply nodded my head, knowing it was probably best.

I could vaguely hear Caesar announce us and I forced my poorly co-operating legs to walk on stage. I stumbled once half to the loveseat next to Caesar mid-stage and Cato swooped me up into both arms and nuzzled his nose against mine. I could hear the crowd let out sighs and swoons of adoration. We had the audience in the palms of our hands. I angled my lips up at Cato's and pressed them gently to his. I forced down the feeling of nausea and disgust at this and we begin working our lips.

"Woah, settle down, guys, we haven't even started our interview and we can't even keep you off each other!" Comes the easy-going voice of Caesar. I blush violently and the crowd bursts into laughter. They love this. We make it to the couch and I make a scene of kicking off my heals and wrapping myself around Cato. He gathers his arms protectively around me and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"So you two, how does it feel being out of the games?"

Despite what Cato said about letting him speak I just had to open my mouth and let my emotions come tumbling out. "It hurts knowing what happened…to…"

"To Peeta, yes." nodded Caesar knowingly

"Right…but all I know now is I'm so glad…that I have Cato here to piece me back together" and I gave him a kiss for good measure. The crowd erupted into tears and cries of joy.

"Cato, tell us, what happened back there on top of the cornucopia?"

"Well Caesar…if I'm to be honest here, as much as I hate to admit it, my wounds were really getting the best of me and I simply couldn't even keep standing. And the look of uttermost despair in the eyes of the girl that I love did not help." He says with a laugh. He's a good liar, but is he good enough?

"When did you realize you loved her?"

"Well, that's easy…I realized when Peeta announced that he loved her too. I realized just how angry and jealous that made me. I guess the girl on fire just burned a way into my heart and is stuck there forever."

He looked down at me with a smile on his face that radiated the words 'I love you' but his eyes were cold and calculating, with the slight hint of…sadness?

"Cato, is there anything you would like to say to Katniss?" Caesar winks at the crowd who start to whoop and holler.

"Yes, I think there is!" at this, Cato stood up grabbed my hands and walked me closer to the audience. His hand traced back to his pocket and slowly pulled it out. The crowd had suddenly gone quiet, so quite you'd think that every single one of these crazed Capitol freaks was holding their breaths.

Cato got down on one knee and breathed, "Katniss, will you marry me?"


	3. Of Insanity

_I do not own these characters, credits to Suzanne Collins and __Scholastic. Please give me feedback. this is my first time writing anything like this ever, i have NO experience with writing these kinds of emotions, i hope i did it justice. Please rate and review, it means a lot, and makes me write faster. I originally wasn't going to write this but i needed to slow the story down a bit, it was going too quick. Enjoy! Cheers! x_

* * *

The searing white light interrupts my sleeping again. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found myself in the same hospital bed that I woke up in after the games. I started cursing under my breath at my luck when I notice Cato, Haymitch, Brutis, and Effie sitting around my bed. "What happened?" I ask as pointedly as I can, even though my head is still reeling.

"You took a spill as you went on-stage. Nice walking skills, kiddo." Says Haymitch, gruffly, laughter dancing in his eyes. His sarcasm earned him a sharp slap on the arm from Effie.

"You are all right aren't you, darling?" Asked a concern Effie.

I stretched. Just a little sore, other than that perfectly aright. "What happened to the interview?" The interview I remembered must have been just a dream from after I fell and got knocked out… but then what did Cato really put in his pocket. I was so confused. I stole a quick glance at Cato and he caught my eye. "It's rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon." Was all he said, and then he went back to staring at the wall.

"Can you get up yet?" Asked an impatient Haymitch

And then I realized something. "Where were you when…when I woke up after the games?" I said, ignoring his question.

Effie giggled, and she immediately brought up her hands to stifle it. "Too little too late, Effie." I thought. "Lets just say he was suffering from substance withdrawal!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. Haymitch just scowled. "Answer my question, princess" he growled, with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I think so." I found myself swinging my legs out of the metal bed, narrowly hitting Cato's leg with my disoriented feet. I staggered, and Cato stood to catch me before I fell again. I mumbled my thanks with a blush on my face. He just nodded and looked at Brutis. Brutis nodded in return and Cato swiftly left. I just stood there watching with my mouth open. What just happened? I glanced at Brutis but he just shrugged. I shook my head and returned my concentration on Haymitch.

"We've got to talk." Said Haymitch with a glance at Effie "Alone." He adds with a little too much emphasis. Effie's eyes flash with what I can only assume to be hurt. Haymitch glances around the room, eyes lingering on the corners. He seems content, and shows Effie out, mouthing an apology at her. She just shakes her head and walks out with whatever dignity she has left "See you soon Katniss" she says cheerfully and walks out. Haymitch locks the door behind her.

I was still standing since Cato caught me to stop me from tumbling over, and I sank into his now vacant chair to the left of the metal bed. Haymitch took a seat in the one to right of the bed, in front of the grey curtain.

"Your in trouble sweetheart"

"I know." I said before he could continue. He simply raised his eyebrow. I shrugged and carried on, "Cato told me."

"He's a smart kid but we actually need to discuss what's at stake." Haymitch suddenly began to speak in a low and urgent voice. It was hard to catch on to every word he was saying. "When Peeta died you two just sat down on the cornucopia, both refused to fight or even made an attempt to do anything at all. It looked like you had planned it between the both of you for that cute little stalemate to happen, not just to President Snow but to people in the Districts as well. Its up to you and Cato to calm the storm. I hate to say this, but your family and his are at stake-"

"-And to calm the storm, being in love is supposed to help?" I snort, feeling appalled. I'm not a chess piece, and I hate all of this. Why can I never choose who I want to be in love with? First Peeta…wait…Peeta… "There is no way I can do this." I gag on my own fury, "What about Peeta? I can't just disrespect his memory like this. It's my fault, it's all my fault, and I can't just make it worse like this!"

"Katniss! Calm down, you have to understand-"

"NO! NO! I won't its not right, its not fair, the games are over! I want to go home…" I start sobbing. Haymitch moves in to grab my hand "Don't touch me!" I shriek, striking out with my right hand and hitting Haymitch in the face. I stood up with such force the chair I was sitting on smashed to the ground. I threw open the door and started sprinting. I didn't know where I got this energy from, because as of fifteen minutes ago, I could barely stand up. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going, all that mattered to me was that I needed to get away, I needed to be alone with my thoughts, with my grief, with my tears.

This hospital seems to be made of nothing but corridors and small dingy rooms connected to the corridors by small ugly wooden doorframes. I kept running until I reached an elevator, pushed the button and panted, leaning against a wall, regaining my breath. Tears are pouring down my face. "I'm sorry Peeta, I'm sorry," I kept whispering to myself. My eyes rolled into my head and the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. I go in, there are more than fifty buttons but most of them have letters on them, and the few that have numbers only go up to twelve. I press the twelve and collapse against a wall in the elevator. It's just like the one in the tributes tower. Who knew how complex the underground workings of the building was…

I kept on sobbing, guilt pounding in my head, making me dizzy, and I was finding it hard to breathe. My breath came out as wheezing sniffs, and my temples felt like they would cave into my brain. "Stop it Peeta, stop the pain, I didn't mean to" I gasp, "You're killing me!" and in the back of my head I heard him reply, "You already killed me. Now you know what its like".

The ding of the elevator signaling its arrival to my floor brought me back from my trance. I half crawl, half drag my body out of the elevator, and stagger to my feet before collapsing to the floor. I manage to crawl to my room and dump my raging body on the bed and writher around, screaming my throat raw. "Stop it Peeta, Stop it, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry! Stop the pain: kill me already! I'M SORRY!" I burst into a fresh trough of tears and lay there, lashing out whenever I couldn't control the impulse.

My shoulders started to convulse and my back curled inwards, bucking my body forwards. My screams shook through my body and I was shaking. I clenched my eyes together and opened them slowly, hoping to calm my hysterics, but then I see my blood stained sheets and the cuts all over my body from falling so many times, and I feel sick. I gag on the feeling of vomit rising and choke it down. I curl up and sob gently. "I'm sorry Peeta…I'm so sorry…"

From somewhere in my head a reply came "you should be." I tossed my head back, clammed my hands over the sides of my head and screamed, hoping to keep my head intact, while whipping it from side to side. My hands found my hair and started pulling. My shriek left me feeling dizzy. My door slams open as if it was busted open with a shoulder, breaking the hinges. I can feel a growl building up inside. I let it out with another shriek and my hunched body recoils and bends, legs and arms flailing.

"Katniss, stop, stop calm down its ok!"

"NO! NO! I KILLED HIM! HE'S KILLING ME! STOP IT PEETA! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I'm turning savage, and strike out with my hands at the air.

Two strong hands wrap around my wrists. I rise into sitting position and stare into a pair of piercing blue eyes...Peeta's eyes...but they were wrong. These eyes flashed, and were full of panic and anxiety. It was Cato. Before I even knew what I was doing I had my arms around his neck, and was crying into his chest, my tears clearly developing a wet spot in his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, or notice at least.

"Please." I whispered. I knew I should be more restrained against Cato but I just needed some support. "Shh..." He hushed me and I closed my eyes and allowed him to calm me down.

He lies me back on the bed, and I quickly shoot my hand out catching hold of his arm as he tried to stand up. "No, don't leave me too..." the words barely audible pass my lips and I feel them tremble. I watched him bite his lip and give up. he lied down and let me curl up to him.

"It's okay Katniss."

I sniffed. "you called me Katniss."

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"yes...but normally..." -sniff- "you call me fire girl or twelve"

"That would be a little insensitive of me at a time like this, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry." I gulped as I tried to stop sobbing. I wanted to be stronger and calm like Cato. How could he hide his emotion so well? Why was he here? I'm nothing but scum to him, and the people in his district. What happened to the ruthless killer? Oh god... How could I ever even think of him as that after what I did...

"For what?" He flexed slightly, repositioning his arm around me. I felt secure for the first time in... longer than I want to remember. "You haven't done anything to me."

"I judged you. I thought you were a monster. I hated you for it, I wanted you to die. I didn't care if you had a family or anything, I hated you for what the games made of you, not for the games themselves."

"But your right, I am a monster and the games only bring out the worst of it. Ever since I was a child I trained for the games. It was considered an honor... funny to fancy killing twenty-three other kids an honor, but thats just the world I grew up in. Its okay Katniss."

"It's not okay...and I'm still sorry." He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be."

* * *

_This must be an inconvenient place to stop but I really need to study. Ill update some time during the week. Thanks for the support guys! I hope i captured Katniss' insanity properly... Im so worried that it much not work out :/_


	4. Being Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters, full credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic! **

_I know I said I wouldn't have an update for a while, but I just couldn't stay away from my word document. I just KNOW im going to fail physics because of this, but right now I'm having a hard time caring. _

_I just loved writing this too much. This chapter is pretty much all dialogue, and not much goes on, I just needed something to lead up to something more important. I really have no idea where this story is going so feel free to leave suggestions. Please rate and review, it means so much to me!_

* * *

I was back in the hospital under the tributes building again. The burning white light gave it away. I groaned without opening my eyes and rolled over only to find that…I couldn't. I was strapped into position. I tried to move my wrists. I started screaming in anger at their attempt to tie me down and I was already feeling woozy. There was a slight pressure in my wrist and I knew they were tapping some sleeping drug into me. They must think I've gone mad. Frankly, I don't even know any more. "When am I going to stop being a piece in their games?" I mumble before passing out again thanks to the drugs.

I heard voices in the dark. My eyes were closed and my body restrained. I just remained motionless and strained my eyes to hear the conversation between the two men; one of the voices was familiar. It was Cato. I held my breath, willing myself to hear more clearly.

"I don't know how quickly, things like this take time." Said the unfamiliar voice.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" Said Cato in a hushed tone. All calmness or kindness was evidently gone judging from the exacerbated tone of voice.

"She seems more responsive around you, but we may have to run some more tests. She is under severe shock, and may be under temporary insanity." Temporary insanity… it seemed a much nicer way of putting my fit earlier.

"What are you really implying? You want me to help with her therapy?"

"I want you to talk to her. I want you to help her open up and be herself again, she seems to calm down enough to talk around you."

"But what about the cameras?" My mind flashed. What cameras? I was infuriated again but I bit my tongue, holding my scream back in order to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Snow says you can either do the interview or have a bunch of hidden cameras document you two for a week. Think of it as a reality T.V program starring you two. You'll have to discuss it together when she wakes up." My fists curled into fists with the effort of keeping my eyes closed opened with such ferocity it gave me a headache at the word Snow. My teeth ground into my tongue and I could taste blood. My hands began to shake and I thrashed my head to keep the scream that was building up contained. A buzzer went off and Cato and the other man who I could now see was a doctor came rushing in.

"It's okay Katniss, it's okay!" said Cato in a passive tone, reaching over to slide his fingers through mine in one of my clenched fists. A sob escaped my lips.

"When am I going to stop being a piece in his games?" I whimper.

"When you realize that its not your fault, and you learn to let me people in." He stared at me, his icy blue eyes full of concern. He seemed so genuinely nice, but I could tell he was harboring his own problems too.

"Thank you." I mumbled, and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. "When can I leave? I don't like it here, I don't like being…held down."

"Well, Katniss, we've gone over your tests, there is nothing wrong with you physically. You can leave tomorrow as long as you agree to taking some medication every three hours, and listen to what Cato says." The Doctor looked at me with an inquisitive look. He had whiskers like a cat and I realized he was just another capital drone. I resisted the urge to yell again, and nod slightly.

"Why Cato?"

"Why not me?" Cato pretended to look hurt, and clutched his hands over his heart as if I had landed an enormous blow at his ego. I caught myself grinning and shook my head in confusion, trying to wipe my face of emotion. "Fact of the matter is, fire girl, you need a babysitter, and everyone is too scared to go near you except big, brave Cato." I burst out laughing and smile a genuine smile for the first time since before the reaping.

"Thank you Cato." I said between laughs. My laughter was cut short when I saw the doctor reach down to the front of my metal bed and wrote down on a small clipboard. I raised my eyebrow.

"No worries, Katniss, I'm just noting that you are more… yourself, around Cato. Your recovery should be quite quick, about a week. You'll come back here for a checkup next week! You will probably have made a full recovery by then!" His fake sweetness cut me but I smiled sweetly back and purred "Why thank you. Do you mind removing these straps though? I'd like to be able to sleep in a more relaxed position."

The doctor made a face as if to protest but Cato spoke in place "that should be fine. Here fire girl, let me help you," he said with a smirk. Laughter danced in his eyes. He wanted to mess with the Doctor as much as I did. The Doctor just nodded and walked out the door.

I grinned at Cato, and he raised a hand up to mess his hair. He smirked at me and said, "Whatever happened to the Katniss who was so ready to be in love?"

My grin faded in bemusement and I retorted "What happened to being too good for a district twelve girl."

"Hey, I never said that!"

"No but you implied it back in training."

"That was before. Your not exactly the same person you were back then either."

I had gotten to him. I crack a grin and try to sit up, but the effort was draining. Whatever energy I had for thrashing and screaming apparently didn't work when it came to basic tasks like sitting up. Cato saw me struggling and reached over and helped me into sitting position, leaning me against the headboard of the metal bed, and helping me to readjust my pillow.

"Tell me about your family, Cato, since you already know about mine…kind of…"

"Well…My mother looks after the kids mostly at home, I have two younger siblings, Caleb, the little rascal just turned twelve while we were in the arena," he paused when he saw me shudder at the mentioning of the arena, "and Briare, who is fourteen. She's a big fan of plants, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

I hesitated and then asked "What about your father?"

"He died in an avalanche at the quarry. Mother gets money from the mayor every month to compensate for our loss. That way she doesn't have to work and can help with the kids." He looked worried for a second and his returned back to its black composure, but his eyes still remained sad.

"My father as well… he died in the mines. We weren't as lucky as you to get money from our mayor, even though I'm friends with his daughter. My father taught me how to hunt and gather before he died so my family never really went hungry."

"How old were you when you first started hunting?"

"I guess around eight or nine. Why though?"

"I don't know, but that's impressive, you already knew how to fend for yourself at such a young age, and could wield a bow and arrow much before I could ever use a sword."

"Why do you prefer the sword?"

"Well… it all comes down to survival. There is almost always a sword at the cornucopia during the games, and to use a sword, your mostly relying on your own strength, aim isn't too much of a big deal, although I'm perfectly fine using a spear or a knife. Its just generally a good weapon for someone of my…physique." He glanced at me, pressing his lips together, and furrowing his brow. I wanted to laugh at his expression but I thought that would be ill fitting at a time like this. "Why do you always wear your hair up in a braid?"

His question definitely took me by surprise there is no question about that. I bit my lip and looked down before I spoke, talking to my lap. "Well, when my father died, my mother was never quite right. She shut out the world completely, leaving me to fend for my sister by myself. She would only surface back to reality to work her fingers through my hair and braid it. It was a little piece of her saneness that I kept with me, that I learned how to do myself. It just reminds me of my family I guess. Funny how a simply braid can do that..."

Cato laughed. "Well, I was going to tell you that you looked so much prettier with your hair down over your shoulders, but if it's that sentimental to you, I think you should stick to it." I just realized then that my hair was already braided messily into my scalp. I flashed him a toothy smile and twisted my hair out of its braid and let it splay around my face.

"You should get some sleep, Katniss," and as I tried to protest, he continued with "and I'll be right here when you wake up, no worries." And he meant it. I curled down into the bed, while he just sat there, icy blue eyes trained on my hair, quietly humming a tune that I recognized but couldn't quite think of the name. I slept soundly, with the presence of the massive Cato warding away any nightmares.

I had been smiling in my sleep so much that my cheeks hurt when I woke up. Cato was asleep in the hospital guest chair next to me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He honestly reminded me of Prim, even though they shared no likeness.

A nurse came bustling in. "Hey there sleepy heads! Katniss, sweetie, do you feel better?" I nodded and she carried on in her false high pitch voice "oh goodie! Let me just check your readings and you can leave whenever you want!" and she busied herself with checking the various machines around me and recording them on that little clipboard they stored at the foot of my bed.

"Uh, what?" said a sleepy Cato.

"You couldn't sound more unintelligible even if you tried." The smirk on my face mimicked the one he sported so often with such charm.

"Lay off me, will you? I'm not a morning person, okay?" he growled at me, rubbing his head and yawning. I stuck my tongue out provocatively at him, and laughed a throaty laugh. He was truly bringing out the best of me.

"I'll let the doctor know your ready to go, sweetheart! You should be all ready to head off!"

I looked down at myself and frowned. "Do you mind if I get some proper clothing? I don't like how exposed these…" I picked up my paper-thin hospital gown and let it drop from between my fingers in disgust. "…Things make me feel."

"Oopsie Daisies, darling, we don't have any clothing, your dress you were wearing when you came in with was all bloody, dirty, and torn so we had that cleaned and sent back to Cinna. But I'm sure you'll be able to find something back in your room, and its not that far! Sorry sweetie, I have to hurry off and see the Doctor! Toodles!" and with a much to enthusiastic wave and a fit of giggles, the nurse made a show of leaving out the door, with a flourish of her hand and a final quirk of her head.

I groaned long and hard, and then to my bewilderment, Cato lifted his hands above his head and started to pull off his long sleeved shirt.

"Here," he said, throwing it at me. I pulled my blanket up to my shoulder and winked at Cato, and pulled off the stupid hospital gown, and wiggled into Cato's shirt. Because I was so much smaller than him, I could wear it as a dress, and the sleeves looked cute covering my hands, making me look like a five year old in oversized clothing.

"You look adorable." I could hear the fondness and pure kindness in his voice.

"Thanks, this is so much better than that useless thing." I gestured to the discarded green flannel dress that didn't even cover in the back. "Wait…what about you?"

"I should be alright, its not like I really need it…" and right up till there I zoned out, letting my eyes gorge themselves over Cato shirtless. It was honestly quite a sight, his biceps, abs, and pecks looked so defined they could have been carved in. His skin tone complimented it so well as an added bonus.

"Katniss?"

"Huh?"

"Look who sounds unintelligible now!" he starts laughing so hard, and I can feel my face turning into a tomato. "See anything you like?"

Despite my blushing, I pull off a huge grin and just roll me eyes. "Maybe."

"Well, I know I do!" And with that, he flexed, his already toned abs and stared down at himself. "I'm irresistible, its okay, I know it too."

"Whatever makes you happy!"

"Come on princess, let's get you into some of your own clothes so I can have mine back!"

"Like you even care, if it were up to you, you'd be walking around naked for every girl on earth to ogle at."

He didn't reply, he just turned his back and opened the door, expectedly. I got up with difficulty and walked over. "I'm…sorry? What's wrong? What did I say?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I just have a lot on my plate." With a nod, we walk out.

"Hey, Cato, on a scale of one to yes, how eager are you to give me a piggy back ride?"

He let out a deep chuckle, and before he could even specify, had my hands on his shoulders and jumped onto him, riding his lower back, legs wrapped around his torso, arms thrown around his neck. He just laughed even harder and pinched my butt. "Ouch!" I protested and he just laughed even harder. I found myself joining along, and he started walking down the endless corridors to the hallways.

We make it up to our shared floor, open the main door and step in, laughing loudly at Cato's impression of the green haired nurse, but my laughter stops midway through when I see what's going on. Cato stops laughing shortly after me, and focuses on what I'm seeing. There was Haymitch and Effie sitting at the dinning table, Effie's hands around Haymitch's neck, and Haymitch's hands strolling through Effie's hair. Her natural hair, her powdered wig lying discarded on the table. Their lips were locked in an obvious display of affection and passion.

Effie squealed, seeing us just standing there, me still on Cato's back, peering over his shoulder. Haymitch who had his back to us whipped his hands away from Effie and turned around, knocking over his chair in the process, almost sending Effie tumbling to the ground with it.

"What are you too doing?" He half yells at us.

"Oh, calm down Haymitch, the doctor let her go early, we were heading to our room. We'll let you get back to your business." I start giggling, and raise my hand up to stifle it, a little late. Effie is blushing bright crimson and is trying to hide behind Haymitch.  
"Come on Cato, let's leave them to it! Sorry for intruding guys, don't let us make this awkward for you!" I tap Cato on the shoulder and point down our hallway in the direction of our room. He starts off, bouncing me with every exaggerated step. I swoop down and peck him on the cheek once we are in the hallway, halfway through our door.

"Not good enough sweetheart!" He laughs, and throws me onto the bed, closing the door behind him.

"Well that's all your getting!"

Cato smirks at me. He looks so handsome when he smiles his lopsided smirk. I used to hate it, it's so arrogant and cocky, but it's his most defining feature, especially when his naturally spiky blond hair frames it.

"Even after I carried you all this way?"

My laugh comes out as a little tinkle. What exactly was he looking for I wondered. "Well, maybe…we'll see."

He throws himself next to me, and the mattress protested under the bouncing and our shared weight.

"Give the mattress a break, you big bully!"

He rolled his eyes. "You give me a break!"

I pull my arms around to my neck and hug myself. The oversized sleeves covered my hands and I held on to the excess, curled up in my fist.

"You look gorgeous." His blue eyes poured into mine and I felt his forehead lean against mine.

"I feel it. This is what it must feel like being you."

He rolled his eyes laughed. "You have no idea." I felt his lips press into mine. I closed my eyes and smiled under his pressing lips.

******I looked up and the darkening sky as the very first raindrop from the storm splattered over my face, rolled off my nose and down to my chin. It began raining gently, picking up pressure and speed as the rhythmic drops splashed over the sidewalk, the leaves, and the top of my head. I looked down and breathed in the scent of spring. The sentimentality of rain is obscure and undefinable to me, but all I knew was it made me happy and it calmed me down no matter what emotional state I was in.  
**

**I was waiting by a lamp-post, my sweater steadily getting more and more heavy with the weight of the water welling in it, glanced up the deserted lane where he would walk out of. A run down lorry drove by gently splashing water just in front of my worn out five year old shoes. I closed my makeup smudged eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets and let out an extended sigh. There was a light tapping of shoes against the wet concrete, and I glanced behind me, my heart beating faster. A pedestrian in a black coat hurried past me, probably looking to get out of the rain. With my heart still beating too fast. He was barely late and yet it felt like I was waiting a decade.**

**A familiar scent broke through the smell of wet earth. Masculine and warming. I shivered although it was not cold. A pair of arms wrapped around me and a cheek and nose buried into my hair. I slowly turned around and fell into him, my head barely reaching his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his lower back and simply breathing in sheer memories of everything we have ever had. I glanced up and stared into his heavily lashed brown eyes, water dripping off the few strands of hair that strutted over his forehead. His eyelids closed and his nose brushed against mine before bringing his lips to mine. I could feel him smiling. I parted my lips and looked up from under my eyelashes, and my vision blurred, began to fade, and completely blacked out.**

I opened my eyes hesitantly, not wanting to give up on the dream and let it end. I groaned quietly to myself and peered down at my bare legs, with the sheets curling around my lower legs and feet. Cato was next to me, one arm thrown over his face, the other wedged under his side. The air-con was on high, sending a current of cold air everywhere, which easily cut through my thin button up shirt, and the hairs on my arms were standing on end. I shivered and pulled my knees up into fetal position until I slumped my body out of bed in exacerbation and trudged into the bathroom, not without giving Cato a quick peck on the cheek.

I turned the water on and let it warm up. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the ground, gathering around my cold feet. My head was reeling as i stepped into the shower. I nearly tripped over the raised ledge, and slumped against the wall gasping out as i clutched my my freezing toe, knocking over my shampoo. Exhaling slowly I stepped into the stream of water as the glass shower door began to fog up with the condensation of the hot water. In the meantime, I cringed as soap entered one of my cuts that must have opened up over night. I turned the water off reached out of the shower for my towel and grabbed onto a particularly muscular arm.

"Morning beautiful," said a tussle haired Cato.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. It better be worth me not studying for physics haha_

_Cheers! I'll update soon!_

_-Noel_


	5. A Profitable Proposal

_Most of you who have been reading this from the start know I'm in exam period right now and currently don't go anywhere _

_without my head stuck in a textbook. **I've decided to stick to writing short chapters**, but really my type, I like writing long _

_ones, but we'll see where we go. I'm writing this one during a snack break I'm having from a math review, and I don't think I'll be _

_bothered to run a spell check, so bear with me and excuse my horrible grammar, I haven't been sleeping much and I've been _

_forcing myself to get some food into my system. **Enjoy, and review, because while I like to pretend I know where this **_

_**story is going, I really have no clue, so some ideas would be nice!**_

* * *

"Morning, beautiful," said a tussle haired Cato, "Don't you look... exposed"

I gasped and I saw his eyes full of laughter. "Stop mocking me, you monstrous bully!"

Cato clutched his hands over his heart, his face contorted with hurt, but his eyes still danced with laughter. "I didn't say a thing to mock you!"

"No but your eyes did."

He seemed taken aback at my observation. and then grinned. "Do you-" he paused to blink his eyes furiously- "like my eyes, fire girl?"

My face eyes betrayed me and whatever hopes I had of coming up with a witty response by gazing longly into his, my mouth half open.

"Shotgun!" Cato called and pulled his lips to mine, slipping his tongue in through my already open mouth. I gasped in his mouth and I feel his chest vibrate with silent laughter. Wait a second... his chest was pressed against mine... and I was naked... I suddenly felt so exposed, yelped, pulled away from Cato's kiss and wrapped my arms around my chest, folding them and briskly walking out of the shower, careful to avoid the little rise at the bottom of the shower so I didn't smash my toe against it again, and grabbed a towel, folding it under my arms, and glaring a little at Cato.

He laughed and pulled the shower curtain closed after me. I was almost disappointed, I wanted to catch a few more glimpses at Cato's abdomen. I put my hand on a little buzzer that sends a current running up my arm to my scalp, effectively drying and untangling it, leaving it long and flowing down and gathering around my towel covered body. I walk out of the bathroom, humming a song my father used to sing in the woods, listening to the sounds of water hitting the walls and floor from Cato's shower, and smelling in a strong odor of roses. I headed directly for the closet, programmed it for something decent to pop out. A sky blue button up top that fell just under my bum, a pair of black mimic lace design leggings, and a pair of cute lace up black shoes with bows on them. I ripped the bows off without hesitation and got dressed.

I paused to stand and look at myself in the mirror. I got close so I could do my hair up in a braid, like my mother had done, but I left the bottom half of my hair down. I was compensating for Cato's preference and keeping alive the little piece of my family that I had with me wherever I went. When I finished my hair, I got up even closer to the mirror, checking my hair fell in the way I wanted it, and then I saw him. Sitting on my bed, a evil looking, curled cane in his hands, clutched between his hands. He looked like he was enjoying a show that he had paid good money to see.

"Hello Katniss," said a smug Snow.

My face contorted with rage. Firstly because he had been watching my change, secondly because he had taken away everything I cared about. These were his stupid games, his stupid rules, and his stupid weapon. But I swallowed back all my anger for just a second to spit out "Yes, President Snow?"

"I've found a way that you can become very useful to me, very...profitable. Very profitable indeed. You will sell your body to my clients, or we may say your family and friends might have a very unfortunate accident, and no one would want that now, would they?"

I was stunned. But I couldn't say I was surprised, everyone knew about Finnick and how the women of the Capitol loved him for his body and was often seen tailed by countless whenever he visited, and everyone had their suspicions about Johanna Mason. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. My eyes bugged in their sockets, I felt they might pop out. If I didn't do this, something might happen to Prim and Gale, and I couldn't let that happen. I nodded my head.

"Whatever. Thanks for not sugar coating it, it only makes me gag going down." I fold my arms, as if to hold them from reaching out and strangling Snow for all he's worth.

I waited. Snow just sat there, smiling bemusedly. I heard the bathroom door open, and there was Cato standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. "It was lovely talking to you Katniss, your manager will come speak to you later and help you arrange a schedule with your waiting clients. I'll be seeing you later. Hello and goodbye to you too Cato." and with that, the aged ape of a man rose and walked out the door, a noticeable limp in his left leg. That explained the cane.

When the door closed, Cato tackled me to the bed. "what was that?" he asked, concern welling in his eyes.

"It looks like the games still are consuming me, Cato," I said with a shake of my head "I guess after the Capitol is done watching me kill the first man I ever loved, they want to love me back... physically."

I refused to cry. I had to do this, no more going hysterical now. To my surprise it was Cato who lashed out. He punched the wall, leaving a massive dent in the wall, and the wallpaper began peeling. Blood dripped from his fist to the floor and he grabbed a pair of sweat pants, threw the towel off him, and stuffed his legs in, throwing open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To do the only thing I know how. Train." I heard a grunt as the door slammed, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

_Well guys, I hope you liked that poor excuse of a chapter, I felt like I rushed it. I was completely making that up as I went, when I_

_ first started this fanfic, I hadn't even conceptualized this could ever happen, but it seemed like it just fit so I put it in. But like I_

_ said, I have no idea where this is going, so can you give me a hint? _

**_Hit the big blue button below and tell me where to take this next!_**

_Thanks so much guys, and now to continue with my major math nerding session._

_-Noel_


	6. Welcome to the Whorehouse

_same thing about not owning HG and bla bla bla. Thanks so much to** Peeniss0314** and** thepinkmartini**, reading your reviews always makes me smile especially brighter._

_I know this sounds wierd but your reviews really do encourage me to write. I come up with the best ideas thanks to you guys and I don't even realize how you do it. _

* * *

Needless to say, I met my manager, and he was sure excited to get me to work. I was scheduled to visit a "Personal friend of the president, it is a privilege many young women would die for!" as my manager said with a malicious smile, his surgically modified pointy teeth glinting in the florescent lighting.

Cato was too furious relieving his stress in the training arena to be much use, and Haymitch was too wrapped up with Effie. Literally. I had only seen them twice since the beginning of the week, not since our last encounter, and both times, they were holding hands, or had some kind of physical contact, some of which I was trying to block out.

I had my own problems to worry about, and with Cato not here for me as much as I wanted, my dreams were plagued with nightmares. I relived Peeta's death over and over; other nights it was Prim and Gale. I ended up spending my nights pacing the cold polished bedroom floor every night, my arms glued to my sides, or my temples, or to my other arm to keep them from doing anything drastic.

My week was almost up. I would be considered well enough to be weaned off my medication, and I would have my check up with the hospital. If it didn't go according to plan, Snow probably had other ways of encouraging a full recovery on my part… I dreaded this. I didn't want to loose my virginity to some stranger. Some stranger who's a close friend of President Snow none the less. I found myself spending my last safe- if you could call this safe- minutes curled up in the middle of the bed, wrapping my arms around myself, wishing, hoping, imagining them to be Cato's.

"Katniss, you have to get up! It's a big big big day!" I groaned. Effie will be Effie. But that also means she pulled herself away from Haymitch long enough to call me. Despite the circumstances, and what they end of this day would mean, I grinned. I noticed there were wet footprints on the floor. Cato was here long enough to take a shower. He must have been back in the training room. My grin faltered, sad that he hadn't said anything to me. Sad that he hadn't said anything to me all week. I shudder out of the clothing I hadn't bothered to change out of all week and settled for a while flannel button up shirt, another pair of black legging and soft white fuzzy boots that stopped at the top of my heels. I put my hair in my trademark braid and sigh, letting it out and spill over my shoulders, remember Cato liked it like this. Not that he'd be here to see it.

I drag myself to the dining area, glance up, nod and Haymitch and Effie, both seemed to be sharing a seat, Effie nibbling on a piece of toast with dainty fingers, and Haymitch playing with his knife, not a drop of alcohol in sight.

I don't even bother to eat before briskly walking out to the elevator and punch a random with the letters MD on it hoping that stood for medical department, and leaned into the corners of the elevator. There was a ding and I left, walking through the corridors, my boots making an audible noise that rang around the hallway with every step. I heard panting, and then my overly enthusiastic green haired nurse showed up, puffing her little heart out, judging by the looks of it, she had ran over to meet me. She was almost pathetic.

The doctor was happy with me, my gusto had returned and I was my usual sarcastic self, at least they thought I was. I was broken, beyond repair, and I was the only one who knew. What do they know, they don't know anything about me other than that I can spin a good lie, and hold up my side of a love triangle. I wanted to cry again, I wanted to scream, but I knew it would only make my situation worse. I bit my lip and waited till I was dismissed before I could drown myself in the pillows on my bed. With or without Cato.

My sweetest manager gave me specific instructions to go to the training arena and meet whoever was waiting for me, implying they would take me to my first client. I was shocked at this. Why would Cato be bringing me to do this crap? What did they do to him to make agree to do something like this in the first place? Worry filled my heart as I smashed my fist painfully into the button for the training arena, only to be replaced by pain, as I sucked on my bleeding knuckles.

Everything was moving so slowly, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic inside the elevator, I thought I would run out of oxygen and die in there. Nightmare after nightmare played in my head, thinking of all the things that could happen to me while I just stood there, waiting, waiting for the elevator to reach its destination. I was gasping by the time the elevator stops. I couldn't have been in there for more than a minute. Even my sense of time was being distorted and manipulated against me and I could do nothing to stop it.

I walk around the corner and see the familiar doors that marked the room where the tributes first get to size each other up. I shuddered, pushed the door open, expecting to come face to face with a stone faced Cato, emotion wiped from his face, but I don't. I don't see anyone. I walk inside. My feet made tapping sounds on the cement floor.

Tap tap tap.

Except that wasn't me. I stopped.

Tap tap tap

"Hello?"

Tap tap tap

"Cut the crap, Cato…"  
Tap tap tap

"Where are you?"

I was loosing my cool, getting severely freaked out, as if I wasn't stressed enough already with the prospect of Snow's friend approaching much faster than I liked, what I liked being never. The tapping was maddening, and everyone knew I already had enough madness in me.

"Good morning, Katniss." Purrs a voice from directly behind me. It was a girls voice, and it dripped with sarcasm and reminded me so much of me. I whipped around and stared down my stalker.

"Hello…" I looked her up and down. Brown hair, brown eyes, both the colour of bark, olive skin, calloused fingers, petit figure, smaller than me, but definitely older, slimmer, and pulled off the 'sexy' look without even trying, but her eyes screamed sadness, the same sadness that lay behind Haymitches eyes, Catos, and undoubtedly mine. The sadness that marks a victor. "…Johanna"

"Well done, fire girl, well done!" She continued tapping with her nails against a wall. She paused to fix her dress strap, which had fallen off her shoulder. She was wearing something with barely any front, hardly covering her back either I assumed. "We've got to get you dressed up too, darling." She tried so say this cheerfully, seeing me look at her dress, but I can hear the sorrow in her voice. She doesn't want to do this. She wants to help me in every way she can. They must have done this to her too as soon as she won her games.

I stopped paying attention to where we were going, all I know is I walked for a while, took a Capitol cab and stopped outside a brick building and was gentle guided in by Johanna, a comforting arm around my waste.

"Don't complain or argue, it will be over faster." She whispers, and then ducts out, I presume to do some kind of show or keep someone else happy.

An enormous man in all black approaches me. "You Katniss?" He grunts. I just nod. "Come with me." He says, becoming me with a fat finger. He was a stylist I guess you could say, a cruel and snide stylist who deals with thongs rather than dresses, but whatever. He had me suited in black fishnets and a one-piece corsette. He thrusts a leather whip into my hands and slathers on heavy eyeliner and eye shadow. I look the definition of a slut.

He glances down at me as if I'm a piece of meat and he was a lion who had been deprived of meet for weeks.

"Your ready. Go work your stuff, gorgeous!" and with that he shoves me into a dark room that smelled of musty floral candles.

* * *

_I hope that was okay, I feel like it was way too rushed, I just want to get the slower parts over with and get to the good stuff I have brewing. My exams are almost over, so I'll be back to writing my normal length, normal quality chapters soon!_**_ (After I catch on my much needed sleep that i have deprived myself of these past few days) _**

**_Give the big blue box a click please :) I'll update soon! Cheers!_**

**_-Noel_**


	7. Of Thongs, Sweat, and Candlelight

**Chapter 7:** of Thongs, Sweat, and Candlelight

* * *

I sit on a leather love seat, basked in ghostly shadows that flicker around me, giving the room a haunted evil feel. With my gray eyes, brown hair, and all black costume, I melt into the darkness too, only noticeable when the candlelight hits me occasionally.

I was bolt straight, legs crossed, chin raised, head cocked coyly, and whip hidden under the love seat. I didn't want that in my hands, and I didn't even want to think about what it could possibly be used for. I was alert, the way I was am when hunting, ears strained, lips tight, body loose, ready for fight or flight with next to no notice.

I stared around the evil looking room. The walls had black and grey wallpaper in stripes with some kind of abstract pattern on it, dancing between the stripes. The love seat took up most of the space in the room, which was somewhat circular. It was so small for a capitol room. Why someone would pay money to come here, I had no idea. I trained my eyes on the doorknob, anticipating it to turn, wondering, wondering who would possibly walk through it soon. My palms began to sweat and I rubbed them off on my fishnet leggings. I hated the texture.

My heart was in my throat, I was so scared. I had to stand strong for Gale, Prim, Cato and…Peeta. "Be strong, Katniss," I whispered to myself, "be strong. Don't cry. Don't give Snow the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to you."

The door opened. A foul looking capitol man walked through. He looked familiar, pencil moustache, shaved in a way that it curled around the edges of his nose making him look very rat like. His hair looked very slimy, and he was going on the larger side, which is uncommon in the Capitol, as weight is not considered beautiful, and things that were not beautiful were frowned upon.

His eyes devour me, taking in my attire, tracing from my head to my legs, and back up, lingering on my chest. I was suddenly grateful for the relative darkness. "The girl on fire…" he murmurs. His lips curl up into a gruesome smile and I shudder. "Come here, fire girl."

I glared at him, and restrained myself from hitting him. "Don't," I spit, "Call me that."

Thanks to the candlelight I can see his smirk widen. "Spitfire then. Come here, Spitfire, I want my moneys worth. I was hoping I'd be able to make you sing for me." I was sure he didn't mean he wanted me to sing a song like I did for Rue in the arena. He is such a sick and foul man. I can smell him from here. Roses, roses, roses! I resisted the urge to gag. A growl rumbled in my throat, which he must have mistaken for a purr.

It all happened so quickly. His walked over, and before I could take another breath, his hands were all over me. My arms, my hair, my back... and with great relish, he moved for my chest, smashing his lips into mine. His breath was putrid and I stiffened, refusing to reply the way he wanted me to. He bit my lower lip and my lips parted when I breathed out an "ouch" or pain. Without delay he snuck his tongue into my mouth. I clamped my teeth shut, tasting his blood.

"Ouch, you filthy slut! I paid good money for you, now do your job!" His grip on my arms tightened, so much that it really hurt. He forces himself on my lips again, and I slowly move with him, hoping to calm him down. I didn't want Snow hearing about how I wasn't cooperating. I didn't want him taking this out on Prim or Gale. He snuck his tongue back in my mouth, and his hands moved from my arms, to my shoulders and to my chest. He began fondling and I gagged in his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Shhhh, slut, we are going to have fun tonight. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." He purred. I almost snorted. Yes I'm sure I'll enjoy being basically raped. I felt his hands starting to travel lower, when he met my thong. I could feel him grinning maliciously and I forced back tears. This couldn't be happening to me. Surely someone would stop this. "Peeta…help me!" I whimpered.

"Shhhh, its ok, its ok, you'll love it." The slimy man pulled away from my lips, traveling to my neck, kissing me by my ear. I curled my hands into fists and remain clammed up. "Peeta don't let him do this to me…"

"You deserve it. You deserve it for what you did to me." His voice called back to me from inside my head. I could feel a scream building up.

"Are you ready, fire-slut? Prepare for the best night of your life, you miserable whore." He forced his sweaty, disgusting hand into my thong. Before he even went near his intended destination, the scream I had been building up unleashed, and my bloodcurdling sounds of insanity tore from my mouth, along with cussing and language I had never used once in my life.

And then I black out again. I seem to do that way too often…

* * *

**AN:** _ooooooo_ I know you guys _hate_ me right now for that, but calm down, **Katniss is still a virgin!** I wouldn't let some slimy capitol bastard do that to her, you guys know me! Shes Cato's for the taking...

I'm finally beginning to see a direction for my story to go in and you are going to hate me when I start killing off more characters, but an unexpected twist will be popping up in about 5 updates, so stay put. Review please, let me know how much you despise whats going on. Who knows, if everyone's heart is set on it, maybe I will just have Katniss scamper off with Cato. But that seems so out of character. PUSH THE BIG BLUE BUTTON BELOW!

Cheers!

~Noel x


	8. Of Sewing and Mercy

Chapter 8: Of Redundancy and Mercy

* * *

I was clearly in the hospital again, the blinding white lights proved it. I wrenched open my eyes, accept the burning, and then registered that there were a pair of hazel brown eyes staring down at me.

"Sleeping beauty awakens at last. Nice arms by the way, really attractive."

"Hey to you too, Johanna." I mumbled unintelligently. I glanced at my arms to see what Johanna was talking about. There were black splotches running along the upped parts, obvious finger marks, and angry red marks from what looks like fingernails.

And then I remembered.

"Darn…what happened?"

"You passed out. Apparently you screamed and were so lightheaded you just collapsed. The situation probably didn't help. I saw some game maker storm out of your room in a huff, and I went to check on you, to find you in a…sad state."

"He didn't…"

"No he didn't rape you. Most people don't have sex with unconscious dates. They prefer them squirming and fresh." She grinned a dark grin.

It was obvious she had suffered a lot, since she won seven years ago. She won by pretending to be a weakling, and killing off the others before the realized she actually had a lot of potential and skill for killing. She had grown popular with the capitol, especially with the men, as she was really quite beautiful, full of natural curves, and a stunning face.

I didn't understand why she was there. She had just been thrown into my life randomly; I had no previous connection to her, so why do I have the urge to trust her. Because I have to. Because I have nothing right now.

She must have sensed what was going through my head, because she said, "I know what your going through. Snow made me start at seventeen. I didn't agree at first, and he killed most of my family. I had to or else he would kill every last person I cared about." She paused to flick a tear from under her eye. "I knew you could use my help to get through this. I volunteered to meet you and bring you to the whorehouse. Us girls…we should learn to stick together, because in a shitty world like this hell hole, you'll need every friend you can get."

I was never a fan of Johanna. She killed the district twelve tribute during her games without hesitation, and ax through the back. But she was right, and she was a likable person, at least to me. Because she was equally hostile as I was on the outside. We were just too alike for me not to like her.

I painfully swallowed and choked out "Wheres Cato?"

"He's undergoing treatment of his own. He broke down after last Monday. He slept on floor two where he stayed when he was first a tribute. He's still there, under constant supervision." I raise my eyebrow. "He broke all the weapons in the training center." She finished. I nodded my head. That explained why I never saw him really.

She surprisingly reached over to give me a hug. "Snow's not happy. He took the brown haired boy. I don't know what else has happened." She whispered quickly in my ear as we hugged. My eyes widened, and I could feel my eyes bulging up against their sockets, it almost hurt. "Don't scream, compose yourself. You're not supposed to know. Nor am I for that matter but I saw them bring him in." No. Not Gale. Who will feed Rory, Posy and Prim? I held back my tears like Johanna told me to. She patted my head and sat on the edge of my metal hospital bed.

"Come on. I think its time to get out of here. I'm sure you've spent more time in this room than any other room in the capitol by now." She had a point there. She helped me up and pulled a shirt and pair of pants out from a bag next to her. "Here, put these on and be quick about it. I'm taking you back to your floor. I have to head back to the whorehouse."

She only got into the elevator with me, but when it reached her floor, she reached over and pulled me into another hug. This was more desperate as if she was worried about me, very specifically.

When she left, I pressed the door-close button and just stare numbly at my feet. They have Gale. They have Gale. They have Gale. I was starting to hyperventilate again. They have Gale. Oh god, what is Snow doing to him. I didn't even want to know. This was all my fault. Again. Just like Peeta. Only worse.

The never failing ding of the elevator told me my floor had been reached. No one was there. It smelled funny. It was a horrible smell, but it wasn't very strong, and the source was obviously not from this room. I grab a mug and pour tap water in it, and start sipping it. I was so thirsty, but my throat seemed to have contracted and would only let me swallow a little tiny bit at a time. I opened my door.

And there he was. Sitting on my bed. "GALE! YOUR ALL RIGHT!" And then it sunk it.

His eyes were sewn shut. And then I realized something else: Where the stink was coming from.

It was the smell of death.

Gale Hawthorn was dead, sitting propped up on my bed. And I had killed him.

My mug dropped, smashed, bits of glass lodging in my leg and foot. I didn't care. A scream began to well in my already sore and tight throat. I stood there, shaking while the scream grew and came bursting out of my mouth. My hands flew up to my temples as I screamed, hoping to control myself to no avail.

I couldn't be here. I couldn't be in the same room as him. I had to get to the elevator. I smashed in the number 2. It lit up, but the button popped out of the elevator from the force I had exerted onto it. I start pulling at my hair. The sound of ripping reassured me and was a reality check, as was the pain surging through my scalp. Little chunks pulled away in my hands. I couldn't get the image of his eyelids sewn shut with red thread. They killed him. Snow killed him. I killed him. I killed Peeta too. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"CATO!" I screech when the elevator opens. I'm shocked at what I see. The walls that were once covered in lovely yellow wallpaper was ripped and ground down by hundreds of fist marks or cuts. Piles of shattered glass lay everywhere. All the furniture was upside down, and falling apart. Half of the dinning chairs were missing legs. "Cato?" I call, more softly, the sound of doubt lingering on my lips. I walk down his hallway. I assumed it would be similar to my part of the building, even though I have the penthouse. My theory was rewarded after knocking on a door and shoving it open, seeing an unconscious peaceful Cato sprawled out over a town mattress with no sheets, feathers littered over the ground, and falling slowly from holes cut all over the mattress. There was nothing else in this room. "Cato…" I lied down next to him, and finally let my tears start rolling.

I remember what Johanna said about being watched. I looked up and scanned each corner of the room, and sure enough, there were two cameras in here, trained down on Cato's sleeping form. I was lying down facing him, starring at his peaceful face, using it to calm my own mind. I started with what I knew for sure.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I won the hunger games. I won the hunger games with Cato, killing Peeta by accident in the process. Whatever relationship there is between Cato and I doesn't make any sense. Snow is trying to turn me into his own sex slave. Gale is dead. My family is probably going to starve. My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I'm still a piece in their games.

"Katniss," He breathes into my hair, "I should have been there." His eyes flutter open.

"You would be amused to find that that is among the least of my worries right now." I said with a sob.

I watched as he propped himself up on his shoulder, his icy eyes bearing into mine with such intention, I had to look away in shame. "Gale is…on my bed. I can never set foot on the twelfth floor again." Cato looked so confused: it was almost cute. "He's dead." Cato didn't say anything; he knew there was nothing he could say that would make me feel better. He simply pulled me in closer, holding my head against his chest, as I sobbed, appreciating his presence, forgetting temporarily that the camera were there. He's all I have left, and I can't let him walk away like that ever again. I look at him, my eyes saying the words I knew I shouldn't say aloud. "I love you." He nods his head, as if he understood and kisses my forehead.

My nightmares were being merciful tonight, or maybe they were just scared by Cato's presence, but there were no nasty visits in my dreams. I slept soundly.

* * *

**AN: **Alright so, I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. It is 2:42am for me, and I may have rushed through that a bit, but you guys needed to know Katniss and Cato were alright. There was the first death. I played Gale up a bit, I never really liked him as a character, but I at least made it look like Katniss gave a shit about him. I hope you guys liked it, I decided to add the bit at the end so I wouldn't have to heart breaking chapters in a row.

Thanks for all the subscribes, favorites, and reviews, it feels good seeing a very full email inbox every day thanks to that.

PUSH THAT BIG BLUE BUTTON, you know you want to x

-Noel


	9. The Flowers on the Wall

Chapter 9: Flowers in the Wall

* * *

I spent the next four months under constant capitol monitor with Cato, trying to clean the mess of things he made every night in his fits of fury, smashing plates, vases, cups, whatever he could get his hands on, and by the time his hands were done with them, there wasn't anything left.

The cameras never left, documenting every kiss, tantrum, fight, and melt down, taking away any chance of privacy. The only place we had any at all was in the shower, which was the only part of the house that was out of sight of one of the capitols probing cameras. They were no doubt airing us over all of Panem, we must have become some kind of popular reality TV show, which of course the sick people of the Capitol would love.

This must be what Cato and the doctor were discussing that night in the hospital after my insane reality check. I made me spit with fury, knowing that even out of the arenas, my every move was being monitored, and enjoyed by thousands of pink, green, or orange haired freaks with whiskers, scales, or god knows what else plastered over their bodies. The only good side to this was Snow decided I wasn't ready for the whole 'servicing' act yet.

Sometimes my anger would come at the same time as Cato's and we would have furious arguments, often resulting in cuts or abrasions of one type or another. Such foul language was passed between us that it makes me cringe thinking back on it.

When we weren't fighting, we made up for it by enjoying each other's company. We began watching sit-coms and romantic comedies on TV most nights in each other's arms, often falling asleep together before the movie even ended. We would watch, and Cato always had his eyes trained on the screen, watching the characters interact, furrowing his brow whenever he didn't understand what was going on. The stupid Capitol accent that these actors were using didn't make the movies any easier to watch.

Cato began carving. Despite the fact that it was always Clove who had her way with knives, it was surprising that he could pick up a brutal carving knife from out of the kitchen and carve a delicate flower into the dining room table. Oh, if Effie could see us now, living like this, carving into our furniture, smashing our belongings on the walls. It wasn't just on the furniture; Cato began working on the wall in our room. I had swept out all the glass shards and he began to have fun, carving flower after flower on the wall. It was beautiful, but he always says, "Keep waiting, its not done yet, its not done."

I can't say I ever got artsy like Cato. It was such a surprise that he had a conception of beauty at all, let alone a taste for art, but it was even more surprising when I found my voice starting to blossom. I began singing more often, whenever I was doing anything. What started out as little tunes that I would sing in simple "la da da's" became songs with lyrics. I had finally found a way to express myself without being shy, without being limited by my words alone.

From time to time, Cato would ask me to sing, normally he would put me on the bed while I watched him carve away at our wall, watching the clay in the walls chip away little by little, leaving flowers, leaves, blades of grass, and eventually a hand clutching a rose, all the while I would sing. He said it was a fair trade, because he knew I liked seeing him work, and he said he liked hearing me sing.

"You don't sound restrained when you sing. It will do us both good." He said to me once, pausing to turn and give me a peck on the lips before returning to his wall.

So passed the four months, singing and carving, enjoying our abilities, but we both knew we were living in a false pretense. The Hunger Games would be starting soon; the specific qualifications of the Quarter Quell would soon be released. We shut the idea that we would soon be mentoring kids to die, and focused on our newly formed passions.

I had pulled the TV out of the living room and asked Cato to help me bring it into our bedroom. We propped it up on one of the broken dining chairs, leaning it against the wall. I plugged it into a socket by the door. This way we could watch our movies in bed. I switched it on, flipped channels until I found what seemed like a good action film, and sat crossed legged, half watching Cato carve at our wall, half watching the film. I wasn't singing today, my throat hurt, I had a mild cold. I was sipping at a mug of tea, a smug smile on my face.

"I'm almost done, Katniss." He announced, stepping back. The entire wall was covered in carved flowers, except a bare patch in the center of the wall, and a hand reaching through the flowers, clutching a rose in a very small childlike fist.

"Its so beautiful Cato. You should put one small flower in the center."  
"Oh, I will. Sit tight and watch your film, I'll tell you when its done."

I finished my tea, and pulled my legs up to my body and wrapped my arms around myself. These types of films were growing on me, it was sort of a mix of love, horror, and action, where a couple escape countless traps only to find that all they needed for happiness was each other, and accept their fate. It was over done and predictable, but still sweet. I began to zone out when the movie was already an hour through. A battered clock that did not escape Cato or my fury at some point read nine o'clock.

A flashing message went across the screen, reading, "We interrupt this program to bring you the following messages" and I was unsure what to expect, but when I saw Snow standing, next to a young anvox with an envelope on a red velvet cushion resting in the tiny anvox's arms, I knew exactly what was going on.

Cato sat down and placed a warning hand on my shoulder when he heard my growl. I resisted the urge to smack Cato's hand away but I just stared intently at the screen, bemused.

"Hello, and welcome," beamed a smiling Snow. "Welcome to the announcing of this year's Quarter Quell specifications! But first let me warmly welcome our new head games maker for this year, Maxwell Choukroun! Lets have a round of applause for the man behind the times our new tributes will have!" I gagged. It was the slimy foul man who had paid good money to have sex with me. Tears welled in my eyes. Cato opened his mouth but I shook my head fiercely. I will not talk about this, not now, not ever.

Maxwell raised a pink hand in the air and waved it, as an invisible audience screamed and applauded deafeningly loudly. "I hope you guys will enjoy the games this year as much as I will!" He said with a laugh. "Oh yes, we will all love watching twenty-four more children try to kill each other." I chuckle darkly, and Cato moved uncomfortably next to me, fiddling with my hair in anxiety.

"Anyways, without further ado, this years Quarter Quell…" The anvox quickly walked over to snow, with a bow, offered Snow the envelope. He snatched it quickly and licked his lips as he snuck a bony finger under the flap of the envelope, slowly peeling it open. With a dramatic flourish, he pulls the folded document out of the envelope and reads aloud: "…shall be, as stated, to make use of tributes directly related to previous victors, as a reminder that even when the storm seems to have calmed, it will never be over." And then there was some static, and my movie resumed itself.

Cato cleared his throat. I looked at him and I could see pain in his eyes. Tears were making the first appearance in them for the first time in what seemed likely to be forever. "Caleb." He whispered, and a tear rolled down his face. And then it hit me. My sister would be going into the games in two months. "Prim." Cato rolled over, buried his head in his hands and shuddered violently. I gave him the privacy he deserved. I rolled over too, my back pressed against his, staring at the wall, taking in everything Cato had carved.

He had finished it. And he was right; there was a small flower in the center. Rue was there, her face resembling her peaceful neutral look, eyes closed, the way she had when I buried her in flowers, after she had died. "Oh Cato," I whispered, as tears began pouring down my face. It was beautiful and perfect down to the very last detail.  
I had to be strong again, for Prim, my little sister, who was so much like Rue. Rue could have won, she was smarter, she was a better survivor, and she had a heart. I raced around our floor looking for paper and a pen.

I brought my pen smashing to the paper, ink splurged out. I wiped it with my hand, smearing it across the top of the page. Under the smear, I began writing.

_Dear Prim,_

_If you watched the announcement tonight, and have pieced two and two together, you now know what's going on. I don't know who they will pull in to fill for the missing male tribute, since Haymitch has no one left, and we have no brother. But that doesn't matter. You are leaving the arena, like I did. You will be strong. Learn every edible plant. Practice running, train every day. Learn to throw a knife, and get over your fear of harming animals. When you are ready, try working with snares, and learn how to properly kill an anima…this should help feed you and mom. Please help Hazelle too. She must be in a lot of pain, now that he's gone._

_You are going to hate it, but I need you to live Prim. I need you. I love you. Work hard, and be strong. I will help you through this. I think Cato will too. He has someone you might like to meet when you get here. I love you little duck._

I sign my name with too much force. The tip of the pen smashes, and ink floods out on the bottom of the page. I wipe it away again with my hand, glad that none of my writing had been covered. I couldn't write it again, and I knew it. It would hurt too much; it already hurts thinking about it. I was content with this, I had accepted what would happen, and I would be able to help Prim in every way, from getting her sponsors, to making her memorable to the Capitol, to helping her build an alliance that will keep her alive.

Cato.

Poor, poor Cato. I went back to our room and curled up next to him. He was in a fitful sleep, eyebrows knotting and unknotting, temples sweating, and his fists clenched. His teeth were grinding inside his mouth, and a trickle of blood spilled between his pressed lips. He must be unconsciously chewing the inside of his mouth.

"Cato, Cato wake up, its ok." I gently caress his face. His eyes open in a flash and they look wild, dangerous, and frightening. I withdrew my hand in shock and his eyes softened.

"Oh Katniss…"  
"It ok. I know how you feel. By the way, the wall, it's so beautiful. Thank you." And I kissed him. Gently, I didn't want him to be more upset, but fueled by fear, he kisses back, furiously, taking short quick breaths, panic clear in his every movement. I pulled away, and hush him, and tussle his hair.

"They will be alright, they can be allies, and they will have the best mentors there ever will be." My eyes were shining, and I meant every word I said.

"You bet." And with that, Cato playfully pounced on top of me, pinning down all my limbs, letting me squirm. "On second though, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a better mentor."

I laugh and marvel at how hard he's trying to be calm.

"In your dreams!" I snarled back.

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys, so I've been updating much more frequently, and you can probably guess thats because my exams are over. I've also developed an update scheme-I'm only updating with 10 reviews. Its just a way of reassuring me you like what I'm writing. If you don't well, not much point of me writing then.

I hope you guys like the quarter quell idea. Or hate it. And I simply loved writing about Cato's new talent, it was probably my favorite thing I've written for this yet.

I know someone is going to have questions about why Katniss isn't grieving for Gale, and I'll tell you why right now. I don't like gale, he's my least favorite character. I killed him off early so I wouldn't have to deal with him later. I don't want to have to write any more about him. I'm sorry to any Everthorn fans, no offense intended.

I'm going to get a early night, its only 9pm, but staying up till 5am last night was not smart. Goodnight guys! I hope you liked the new chapter, I'm working on making them longer as I go.

Cheers!

-N.D


	10. Of Green and Blue

Chapter 10: Green and Blue

_*I do not own hunger games or Just a Game by Birdy*_

* * *

We pulled each other together. We had to, for the sake of our siblings. I cleaned up all the glass; Cato helped me remove all the broken furniture. We left it outside our door, where we knew someone, probably an anvox, would come and remove it. We also knew that we would have to leave this apartment, because the next district two tributes would need it, hopefully not Caleb or Braire. Cato didn't seem to worried about her, and I asked him about it one day, all he did was shrug and say

"She's more prepared than anyone would ever be. She's been dreaming of being in the games since she was strong enough to hold up a knife." But I could see his wall blocking emotion beginning to fall, and his face contorted with sadness when he said this.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into another month. Only one month left, and I realized I still barely knew Cato. An anvox arrived with a small meal for us, bread, lamb stew, and two mugs of hot chocolate. I smiled my thanks to the anvox, and headed back to our bedroom, and put the food on the bed, then walked into the hallway.

By now every wall in the house had become a living memory, Cato had spent every breathing second that wasn't dedicated to helping me clean or sleeping or eating to carving. I should have been sad by the constant reminders of the games, but for me, it was more real. I liked having a reminder that I'm human, that I wasn't just fueled by the means to win.

Some of the carvings came as a surprise to me. In the living room, there was a carving of two children, who I guessed was Braire and Caleb. Caleb resembled Cato in most ways; he had broad shoulders, a curling half smile, and similar spiky hair. He was two years younger than Braire, as Cato said, but towered over her, making her look a good deal younger. Braire's hair was flowing and long, and her nose resembled Cato's exactly: long and narrow.

On another wall, Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove all smiled at me in the hallway. Cato said it was to show that they weren't all bad. They had families to go home to, they had dreams and hopes that they wanted to see come true. It wasn't their fault they were careers. It was just easier for everyone to blame them, easier to blame them than the capitol.

I hadn't noticed how truly beautiful Clove was. Not in the way Glimmer was, she was beautiful in a typical, in-your-face kind of way. Clove was more subtle, and I would have never noticed it if it weren't for Cato.

"You know she wasn't all bad." He said to me one day when he found me standing in front of the carving of her. "Sure, she was manic and somewhat psychotic, but she had a great sense of humor. She never wanted to kill. She volunteered because her parents wanted her to…always her parents."

"You must have known her really well." I glanced at him. His face was expressionless. He always did such a good job of hiding emotion most of the time. It was unnatural, and not human. I reached his hand out to touch the carving of Cloves cheekbone.

"Yeah, I did. We trained together," His voice was neutral, almost bored. "I was training a year longer than her, but we've known each other seven years. She was tiny but our trainers saw her quick reflexes and began favoring her." He looked at me and grinned, "No wonder she got so many more parachutes than I did."

"She looks beautiful here. I never saw her the way you did, but then again, I never saw anyone the way I should have during the games. I'm sure each and every one of them was nice in their own way."

Cato laughed, "No, not Glimmer, she was just a bitch. A really horny one too. I couldn't even count the number of times she tried to get her hands around my neck." We both cracked up, and Cato began clutching his sides from the pain of laughing too much.

I calmed down before Cato. "You know, you look so much better when you smile, Cato."  
"I could say the exact same about you." This earned him a scowl, which of course, he laughed at. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing his jaw into my neck.

"I feel like I don't even know you, Katniss. I mean, I know you, but I don't _know_ know you. If that makes any sense."

"Lets play a game then. Its called questions." I unwrap his hands from my waste, weave my fingers through his, leading him to our bedroom. "Its simple, you ask a question, and I answer as truthfully as I can. And then we trade." I push him on the bed, careful not to let him spill the hot chocolate. I grab a plate of food and sit cross-legged in front of him, gesturing for him to grab one as well. "We can talk as we eat."

Cato shrugged, and I felt the abused mattress bounce under Cato's shifting weight, more feathers popping out of the side. He ignored the food, and just picked up a mug, and took a sip, wiping his lip later on his sleeve. "Alright, but since you came up with the game, I get to ask first."

I nod, anticipating a question that will trigger a painful memory for me.

"What's you favorite color?"

I laughed in relief. "Green." I replied easily. "My turn, what's yours?" I guess I wont get points for originality, but I was actually curious.

He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "Blue, it reminds me of when I was really little, before I had to start training when I would lay on my back and just look at the sky."

I didn't expect such a meaningful response, but I smiled.

"Anyways," He continued, "What's Seam?" I scoffed and he carried on "I always head you talking about it, on recaps, or with your mentor."

This was a genuinely hard question to answer. Well, what is seam? "Its…It's a lifestyle, a place, and a type of person all in one. People who live there are from the seam, a place where hunger isn't uncommon. People of the seam are normally miners. In district twelve, there is the town, people from there aren't that much better off, and they just don't know the true meaning of hunger. They have blond hair and blue eyes instead. If you're from the seam, you look like it too."

"What does seam look like?"

"It looks like me." I reply simply. And then my eyes narrow. "Hey! Your only allowed one question at a time, mister!" I growled, and then laughed. "What does district two look like?"

I had seen glimpses of it, from all the victory tours there, but only obvious parts, like the main square where the reaping was held, and the train station.

Cato chuckled. "Well, its not actually that great. It's basically separated into little mini districts, most of which coordinate with a different mine, where they mine different types of rock. The others are peacekeeper communities. That's what people who don't get selected for the games do, since they already have training, they just continue their training to become peacekeepers for the Capitol. I would have too, if I hadn't been in the games. Almost everything is very green, all the buildings are painted different tones of beige, but there is grass and trees and flowers everywhere. In the summer, normal people have picnics I guess, if they can afford to. I was always too busy training, but Caleb and Braire would go out and come home with flowers for mother."

That sounded beautiful, so much better than our dull grey, grey everywhere. It was sickening and sad, but I preferred it still to the overwhelming pop of colors that the Capitol liked to sport.

"Where did you learn to sing?"

"What?" I heard him loud and clear, but I was so confused. I didn't learn to sing. I just sing. I just do.

"You had to have someone teach you, or to coax the sound out."

"I never really sang, I only sang for my sister. And then once for Rue."  
"But you sing now."

"Because it gives me strength, and because I trust you. You don't demand it; you don't make a big deal out of it. I never liked singing before because it reminded me too much of my father, because he would always sing as well. When he did, all the birds in the forest went quiet. I guess I just realized that my father would have wanted me to keep singing, because it represented him, and it doesn't make me sad any more."

I looked down at my plate of food. I had finished eating really quickly, and I wanted to give my hands something to do before I started fidgeting and getting nervous and anxious. I plucked my hair out of its braid, and started combing through it with my fingers. "Did you like training?"

"Yes, it gave me a feeling of purpose. I felt like I was doing something honorable, that I would make my mother proud, that I would be setting a good example for Caleb, being someone he could look up to. Every time I made a mistake, every time I failed or messed up in any way, I felt so upset, I knew I could do better. But I guess I really did like training. It made me feel strong. I think everyone needs a sense of purpose. I guess that was mine." I nodded. It made sense. "What's your favorite type of weather?"

I was confused for a second by the complete change of topping regarding the questions, but shrugged.

"Sunshine on a cloudless day. It makes me feel happy." I closed my eyes before I spoke again. "How many girls have you loved?"

I opened my eyes in time to see Cato's face twist unexpectedly. He looked pained and confused, as if fighting a battle inside his head. He bit his lips, and answered slowly, thinking carefully as he let the words out one by one.

"Only one." He looked in my eyes, and saw my curiosity like a spark that would set fire to so many more questions. "Maybe two. The first died in her own games two years ago. The second I don't even know how I really feel." He diverted his eyes from mine, and pulled his head back with a groan, looking up at the ceiling. "You?"

I shook my head. "I never had time for love. I never looked for it. I was almost oblivious to the existence of guys, except Gale, but he was my best friend. Nothing more. He's not even that any more. I think he may have loved me, but I was always too busy keeping my family alive to really do anything. Times were hard. And then Peeta came along, and I never spoke to him until the reaping. I was just as surprised as anyone when he announced…what he did during the interview. I was even more surprised that I was beginning to love him back in the arena." I finished, hoping that would make sense.

"Gale must have meant a lot to you though. Do you think you could have ever loved him?" He looked at me with concern. "You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. He did, he was my best friend, he helped keep me alive, but I could have never loved him for anything more than as the friend that I knew he was. And all I can do now is accept he is dead because of me. I'll never stop killing those who mean anything to me. Which is why I'm scared, Cato."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want you to die too." I whispered. I suddenly felt very small and insignificant. I felt so small that maybe I could slip through time and bring them back. Bring everyone back. Dad, Peeta, Gale. But I couldn't. And I wouldn't jeopardize Cato either.

"I mean something to you? What do I mean to you." His voice was soft, no hints of sarcasm, no smirking, just true concern and kindness.

"Everything. You mean everything to me right now. I have nothing left but you. I can't let the Capitol take you away too. I trust you."  
"I trust you too. I have something to show you." Cato got up and pulled me to my feet, moving the plates off the bed to the floor in the process so they wouldn't smash and make another mess again. I got up, letting Cato help me, and I melt into his arms. He leads me to the living room. On the wall where a painting used to be, hanging askewer, was a carving of a girl, eyes wide open, full of determination, and hints of fear, lips slightly apart, and jaw jutted out. Her hair billowed out wildly, and she looked wild.

"Is that…"

"It's you. When we were on the Cornucopia after we climbed up. That's exactly how you looked from what I remember."

My eyes continued to travel and I saw that next to me, almost connected to me in an abstract way was a boy. Not a boy, a man. In obvious agony, with gashes and claw marks on his face. He looked broken, but the look in his eyes revealed hope. It was Cato.

"Its so beautiful. But you didn't look like that."  
"I felt like that though." He had let his wall down and actually carved a picture to represent his emotions. It looked like something had shattered in him.

"You changed me. The moment I saw you like that, determined and strong, I no longer wanted to win. It didn't matter to me any more."

I opened my mouth, not yet sure what I was going to say. I wanted him to understand how moved I was by this carving, how much I appreciated him opening up to me these past few hours but I found my lips moving in sync with the chorus of a song I had been playing with these past few weeks.

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

I melt into him again, pressing my head against his chest, and I breathe in the sent of him. Robust, comforting, and very masculine. He brings his arms up and wraps them around my waste.

"You really don't know the effect you can have." He whispered into my hair.

This startled me. Peeta said the exact same thing, and I never knew what he meant.

"Say that again." I mostly just wanted to hear his voice vibrate deep in his chest, but something about the way he said it made me feel warm inside.

"You don't know the effect you can have."

"I don't understand what that means. Peeta said it once."

"It means you are completely oblivious to the fact that it is impossible not to like you. You are so sweet and caring and beautiful, and practically have the whole of Panem willing to eat out of your hand." He said this jokingly, and I could detect the sarcasm, but we were on camera. That was something extremely dangerous to say. He seemed to be thinking that too, and then he said

"Too bad your mine and if someone so much as touches you, things aren't going to be pretty." Good, he pulled it off as love. And suddenly I understood why I didn't have to do the…services any more. Cato and I had become too much of a couple as the Capitol would view it. We must be so popular that Snow would be in a lot of trouble if he tried selling me. I ran through what Cato said in my head again, and then something popped out, that sent shivers running down my spine.

"I'm yours?"

"I hope so. Are you? Are you mine?"  
I looked up into his icy blue eyes as they gazed into mine. They flashed and they seemed to melt. They no longer looked icy. They looked warm and welcoming. He had let down his last wall, and his emotions were clear as day on his face. He loved me.

"Yes. And you're mine."

My heart started fluttering, and my breath caught coming up. I could feel tears in my eyes. This was so fast, I had seen Gale dead on my bed a month ago, I watched Peeta die at my very own hands five months ago, and I had almost been raped, and yet after all of that, I have found complete and utter bliss looking into the eyes of the man who I had pulled out of that arena with me.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly the cameras wouldn't be able to pick it up. He wasn't faking this, he wasn't just saying it for the cameras. He really loved me. I could get through anything if I had him with me, and I knew I loved him back.

"I know." I said, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Katniss," he breathed, "your, the second one."

"What?"

"Remember when you asked how many girls I have loved? I said maybe two. I can now say it's definitely two, and its you."

"I love you Cato." I said allowed. I wanted the capitol to see this, I wanted the world to see this. I wanted them to understand that he was mine, and nothing could take him away from me.

* * *

**AN:** 10 reviews exactly, and I just wrote the longest chapter so far. 10 and I'll update tomorrow, 20 and i'll update later today. Thanks for all the support, I hope you like the chit chat between Cato and Katniss. I felt like this was a slow chapter but reaping day is coming up, so im just trying to put in a little filler and lead up to it.

Did you croon when you heard read those 3 magic words? My belly summersaulted when I re-read the chapter before uploading it. I am severely jealous of Katniss right now.

hit the big blue button :)

-Cheers! ~ND


	11. Of Theatricality

**Chapter 11: Over Theatricality**

My heart was getting heavier and heavier with anxiety every passing day, knowing that reaping was almost upon us. Even the presence of Cato couldn't keep the nightmares away every night. My mind tormented me thinking up sick and twisted ways for Prim to die, and I'd awaken, ever night, screams on the tip of my tongue, body shaking, another nightmare already plastered on my heavy eyelids. Every night it got worse.

One long night involved me watching Prim get decapitated, and her body parts eaten by mangy feline mutts before her body could even be picked up by the hovercraft. And when we opened the coffin that was sent back home, Gale's corpse swarmed out, crawling with maggots, rancid and foul smelling, half rotting flesh, determined to kill me for not being strong enough.

Cato's joking comments on the physical state of my face were not helping. I really didn't need to hear how big my dark circles where, because in all honesty, his were just as bad, if not worse.

Whenever I wrenched my eyes open, waking up screaming, Cato was lying there, tossing from the effects of his own dreams. He never screamed, he never talked in his sleep, but he would thrash and twist as if he were warding off the subconscious monstrosities that were plaguing him. On nights when it was particularly bad, and I would wake up from a kick in the side, or a smack in the face, instead of my nightmares, I would gently shake him awake, and whisper that it was only a dream. He would always be drenched in sweat, and gasping for breath, eyes full of fear. These are the only times I have ever seen him look fearful; right after waking up, because then, he has no control of his emotional wall.

On more rare occasions, a phone call, or the doorbell would wake me. These never woke Cato; he slept like a rock when he was in the comfort of a bed. It would always be Johanna, calling to make sure I was all right, or stopping by just to give me a hug. I never took her to be the emotional type, but whenever she came over, and saw my fear-ridden face, raked with stress from my nightmares, she simply opened up and pulled me in for a hug. Something told me she liked the comfort that she got out of the hug as well.

I was asleep, a mutt was just about to pounce of my body, which I had thrown in the way to protect Prim when I jerked awake from the sound of the doorbell. Shaking and sweating, my feet barely cooperating, I struggled out of bed and stumbled to the front door. Fumbling with the latch, I threw open the door, and nearly fell over from the impact of Johanna hugging me.

She was crying from what I could tell, and even in the darkness I could make out black stains on her face from where her makeup had gone runny. Her body spasmed with sobbing every few seconds, mumbling apologies into my hair, and I directed her to the only remaining piece of furniture in the living room that we hadn't thrown away due to destruction: a long black couch that faced a digital Capitol window.

I sat her down, and just looked at her, watching her back rise and fall with every forced breath she took, as her body slumped forwards, hands covering her face, elbows on her knees. Her arms were dotted black and brown, with smears of red here and there. Her dress was ragged, wrinkled, ripped and also smeared with red stuff. Red stuff. Blood. I was desperate to know what happened, but I waited, letting Johanna take her time.

She was at least ten years older than me, and I hardly knew her, but I trusted her. I think she trusted me too. She must have, because she was crying, almost in my arms, on my couch, in the apartment that I had been living in for almost six months. I leave and she sobs even harder, but quickly come back, with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

Her fingers parted, observing what I was doing, and let out an uneasy sigh, riddled with sobs, and tried to take off her dress. I was hesitant to help her, because then she would be fully naked in my living room, except for maybe underwear, but I highly doubted she bothered to wear an undershirt or a bra in that dress. I decide to help anyways, shoving my insecurities far down into somewhere that I wouldn't have to reach in a long while, and gently remove her shaking hands from the zipped on her side that she was yanking down forcefully. I slowly unzipped it, letting my hand to gently caress her side, hoping to calm her down. She just sobbed some more, but I noticed her sobs began to decrease in size and frequency.

I started to gently peal her dress away when I noticed it was sticking to dried blood all over her thighs and lower body. I decided to simply cut it away, using some water to help pry away the dress. She had stopped sobbing and was simply watching, with tears flowing down her face.

"Thank you." She said, almost inaudibly. I shrugged, looked her deep in the eyes, and continued with my work. I washed away all the blood with my cloth, squeezing out the bloody water back into the bowl. By the time I was done, and all I could see now were the shallow cuts all over her lower body, I dumped the dull red water down a drain, and got a fresh bowl, just in case.

I returned to Johanna and saw her dry heaving, and I rushed over, brought the bowl of water to her mouth and made her drink the lot, hoping to calm her down, and put something in her stomach so she wouldn't start puking up bile.

I caressed her face, which seemed to calm her down. She really must not get much positive affection from anyone to be so soothed by such a simple gesture. I bent down over her cuts and studied them.

"Oh, Johanna, what have they been doing to you?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I had work tonight," She winced, but continued, "He had a thing for knives."

I gasped. That was disgusting, and it required all my self-control not to throw up all over Johanna.

"I'm so sorry." I meant it too, but I had no idea what else to say. "Why do you let them do this to you?"

She shook her head, which made her body jostle and she grimaced from the pain. "I can't. My service time is almost up, just one more night. Then I get to rest and recover before the reaping so I can mentor the next kids who are doomed to die."

There was silence while I went to our room, and found one of Cato's plain white shirts, which I cut up and used as bandages. I was steadily bandaging her up; careful not to tie it too tight when she spoke again.

"They tortured me, years ago. Found out that I can't stand water. They used it against me and sent electric shocks through it to me. They wormed out information about my family and friends and killed them." Her voice reduced to a whisper. "I only do it now because I have to. I can't be near the water any more. Just one more week. One more week." But then she laughed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about anyone I know going into the arena because of me." I swallowed uncomfortably, and blinked back tears. Johanna couldn't have known just how hurtful that sounded, because if she did, she wouldn't have said it. No one would.

I helped Johanna into one of my nightgowns. She was too beautiful and perfect for this. She was one of the strongest of all the victors, and look at what they had done to her. She began mumbling to herself briefly, and for her sake, I ignored it, tuning it out, because I felt she wouldn't want me hearing her converse with herself. Only when she began shuddering violently did I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. She leaned into me, her head resting on my shoulder.

We awoke together, the false natural lighting from the ceiling light flooded into the room, and I saw Cato leaning against the doorway on the other side of the room. He raised an eyebrow, and I shook my head. Now was not the time to explain.

Johanna must have felt me wake up, because she was up too, rubbing her eyes, and then realized she was in my arms. She wiggled out, looking extremely bashful and embarrassed, and I smiled at her.

"Morning, sleepy head!"

"When did I get here?"

"Last night. Sometime around two I'm guessing, because that's when I normally wake up form my nightmares." She nodded and relaxed a little. She stretched, and then winced, picking up the bottom of the dress, and observed her legs and lower body, ignoring Cato. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was clean and bandaged.

"Did…did you do this for me?"

"Yes I did."  
"Why?"

"Because I knew you would have done it for me. You tried to help me before, and even though nothing could have really been done about it, it meant a lot to me that you would bother with me at all instead of just letting me fall to my fate."

Cato was beside himself in confusion, sending me look after look of absolute bewilderment. He cleared his throat, and Johanna stared at him.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, it…it hurt too much. I didn't think he would need to know, he didn't need to worry about anything more. We both had enough on our plates, it wouldn't be fair to shove more onto his."

Cato opened his mouth in shock. "You could have told me anything. Nothing would make me happier than knowing you trust me with this."

I was so relieved when Johanna stepped in. "Sometimes its not about trust. Sometimes it's actually about understanding, but since you're here, you might as well know."

Cato nodded, barely moving his head, his eyes staring into mine; the ice was back in them. He was worried about me, and he was hurt that I hadn't told him sooner. I shook my head apologetically and blinked, with a slight shake of my head, gesturing him to sit with my chin, not wanting to move my hands that were now tightly wrapped around Johanna's.

Cato came over, and dropped himself on the floor next to my feet, leaning against the couch so we couldn't see his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, so we could see his shoulder, occasionally rippling with muscle when he moved. My eyes were stuck on a scar that looked like an animal bite. I wondered how he got that, because it couldn't have been from the games, the mouth of the bit was too small to be from those mutts. Johanna tapped my shoulder, looked me in the eye and shook her head. She's right. I shouldn't stair, I shouldn't wonder, he'll tell me if he wants to.

"I told you before, that Snow wanted to make me available more physically to the public, well, those more willing to pay. This was when you were," I hesitated, not knowing what to say, "unavailable." I finished. I saw his shoulder twitch, and I thought he might have flinched. It must hurt him to think about what happened.

"Anyways, he assigned me a manager, who told me to meet someone at the training room. I knew you were down there a lot, and I couldn't help but wish it would be you I was meeting, but of course, nothing I ever really want to happen does. I'm not complaining though, seeing Johanna there was probably the only other bearable alternative."

Johanna smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up you big suck up!" and we both started laughing.

"I don't really want to go into details with what happened there, but this guy, the guy who was on TV a few nights ago, the new head game maker, was the one who came into my room. It was disgusting, I was so scared I would vomit, and even worse I was scared for Prim, my family, Gale, and you. I didn't want to endanger you by not…going along with Snow's plans properly." I started sobbing; Cato remained staring at the wall across from us, unfazed. Johanna wrapped her arms around me, and while they were thinner, bonier, and much smaller than Cato's, I felt the same kind of security in them.

"I woke up back in the hospital, and Johanna picked me up again." I choked down tears, knowing I would have to force the words out sooner or later, and tell Johanna what happened at this point. Cato already knew to some extent. "I got to my floor… and there was Gale on my bed. I thought he was just sitting there, waiting for me. But he was… he was…" I couldn't continue and started crying.

I closed my eyes, and clammed my hands over them, blocking out the world. Johanna squeezed me and made shushing sounds, which calmed me down. I shrugged out of her grasp, and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

I put the water on the highest setting, hoping the force would send me down the drain along with the soap, foam, and water. It doesn't, and I emerge feeling worn out, but better. I was done crying, and I was glad I had gotten rid of that emotion. It had been gnawing at me for weeks, and with it gone, I suddenly felt a lot lighter. There was no point in being an emotional train wreck when I still had so much to live for

I came dancing out of the room to Cato and Johanna, in surprisingly good spirits, wearing a green long sleeved shirt over a pair of thin brown leggings. I felt like a forest. I was reminded me of home, and I felt stronger. I prance over to Cato and tackle him in a hug, laughing as I landed on his waste.

His eyes widened in shock, and then melt, like they always do when he's happy, and starts laughing, rolling me over so he's on top of me. I was about to kiss him when Johanna clears her throat loudly and forcefully. Cato growled.

"You just couldn't let us have our fun, could you?"

"Now, now you two, I just thought it wouldn't be polite to leave without saying goodbye, it had nothing to do with cockblocking!"

My smile stretched into a toothy grin. "Bullshit, Johanna! Get out already; Cato owes me some special attention!"

Johanna faked hurt, but I saw her eyes flash when she thought I was seriously trying to get rid of her. Cato got off me, and I scamper off to send a tackle hug at her too. She caught it, and hugged me back fiercely, whispering, "You take good care of that one, you deserve each other. He's a keeper. If you hadn't laid claims, I'd already be after him." And with that, she turned on her heals, throwing a wink back and me and disappeared out the door. She'd be back.

"And you." I turned back to Cato, playful anger shadowed my face, and I acted the predator, and Cato, catching on quickly began retreating to our room, a smile brushed on his lips. "We have some business to settle mister." He laughs and heads to the bathroom, I follow, pulling off my shirt and throwing it forcefully at the back of his head. He turns around stoutly and grabs me around my waste. I wrap my legs around him, and place my hands on his chest, letting him support me entirely. He walks me into the shower, press my back against the wall and leans in.

"You are so perfect. You helped her so much, you probably don't even realize."

I just breathed in his sent, staring right into his eyes, the color of water in a calm poor during spring, after thawing from a long and cold winter.

"She was telling me just how much your caring for her meant. She feels so much better; she says you're an amazing person. Why are you so damn per-"

I pressed my lips against his so fiercely it cut him off completely. When I surface, he looks dazzled, and puts me down. The first things I do are turn the water on, and then pulled the leggings off, making a show of throwing them over the shower curtain. Let the Capitol citizens make what they want out of that.

Cato caught on quickly, as usual, and stripped to his boxers as well, tossing his sweat pants over the shower curtain, falling with a thumb. I could almost hear the squeals form the audience; furious because they can't see or hear what they think is going on behind this curtain. To be honest, I was pretty happy there was some privacy; this time was for Cato and me alone.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys liked the update. I'm trying to keep the chapters quite long. This one is about 6 pages long.  
15 reviews, and I'll update later tonight.

Who wants to know more about what is going on behind that shower curtain? Well thats too bad, I'm not writing that ;) Respect Cato and Katniss' privacy, god. I'll mention a few consequences of the ordeal later though.

I have family who read this too, so I can't get too carried away. Leave some suggestions. Thanks so much to **sundragons9** and **Courtney DiLaurentis ** for support and ideas for coming up chapters, and **Peeniss0314 **for being the best reviewer ever! x

Stay tuned, we'll be hearing more about Prim soon.

Let me know if you want me to write a chapter in Cato's POV in a review. I've been thinking about it, and while it might be a good idea, I'm not going to unless you guys actually want me to, since I prefer writing from a girls perspective.

Cheers guys, and thanks for all the reviews!

HIT THE BIG BLUE BUTTON! you know you want to! x

-Noel


	12. Being Awkward

**Chapter 12:** Awkward.

* * *

The week was at its end. I was shivering, curled up in a ball as I watched the television, watching the tributes for this year getting reaped. Cato was sitting next to me, legs pressed against my back, moving with every time my body spasmed with sadness. I had to watch, I had to help Prim prepare. I knew she would be in the games; there was no other possible girl tribute. I was anxious to know who would enter the games for the boys. By now Prim was probably on the train now, wiping her eyes, probably all cried out.

If I knew Prim at all, she would be trying to put on a brave face. She had seen me do it for so many years that she would think nothing would be more fitting to do so than that. I hoped for her sake that Effie and Haymitch would help her deal with it until I could see her. If not they would have me to deal with.

We weren't allowed to return to the districts in order to see the tributes from our districts be reaped, we would be co-mentoring, myself with Haymitch, and Cato with Brutis, if one of his siblings was selected. I grimaced at the idea of working side by side with the drunken idiot, even though he can be bearable at times.

District one was playing, and an orange haired lady had he hand hovering over the ball with a vicious grin on her face. Her hand had ridiculously long metallic nails that gave her the effect of having cat claws. She scratched them along the bowl and it made a horrible screeching noise. Some of the possible tributes in the audience stiffened, but otherwise ignored the sound.

Making a show out of extending the suspense, the orange haired lady stuck her hand in the first bowl, the girls bowl, and picked up a big handful of paper slips, letting the slip through her fingers slowly. It was unfair how many slips were in there, just proving what bloody killers career district tributes can be, if there are that many offspring or siblings available. She put her hand back in and repeating the process, this time, leaving only one in her hand. She made a big show of holding it above her head, then with difficulty, peeled open the lapels, avoiding her nails getting in the way and put on a cheeky smile.

"Minister, Sapphire!"

A generic district one girl with typical long blond hair and green eyes found her way to the stage, seeming to restrain herself from sprinting up in anticipation. She wore a shiny white dress that glinted in the sun. She looked like a snowflake, it was sickening, but I guess I could see how people would consider it as pretty. I wondered how she was related to a victor, and which victor it was that she was related to, but I then of course shook it from my head and directed my attention back to the television screen.

While being lost in thought, the orange haired woman had moved on to the boys and already had a slip in her hands and was in the process of ripping it open. She had a huge smile on, much larger than the one she had on for the girl. It was evident she thought this boy would have a lot of potential.

"Falsetto, Titus!"

Cato's leg twitched, I looked at him and he had fear in his eyes. The name Falsetto was familiar to me too.

"Oh!" The sound caught coming out of Cato's mouth as if he was about the choke. "Cashmere and Gloss. Must be a cousin or something."

Of course. That explained why the name was familiar, Gloss and Cashmere Falsetto were consecutive winners, both gorgeous siblings, who were very popular in the capitol. No doubt one of them would be here mentoring for their cousin or whoever he was. Hopefully it would be Cashmere, rumor has it she was also flaunted after for her physical attributes like Johanna and I was.

I returned my attention to the screen and felt Cato stiffen. This was his district and I could feel him shaking. I scooted over to him and put a comforting hand in his, smoothing circles over his hand, hoping to calm him. He planted a kiss on top of my head, eyes still glued to the screen not relenting.

The Capitol attendant who was drawing the names from the bowl looked almost normal for Capitol terms, obviously with dyed hair, but it wasn't as drastic as most peoples, her hair a straight black, and she was dressed in black as well: some kind of flow-y material that seemed to absorb the light. Her eyes were the only bizarre things about her: they were bright purple. She must have had them surgically altered.

She smashed her hand into the bowl, and grabbed a few names in the fist of her hand. She let the all fall back into the bowl except one, and tore open lapels with so much force, she almost ripped it in half. Funny that they would give a brutal attendant for the arguably most brutal career district.

"Demtris, Thistle." The attendant's voice rang out clear and strong without the help of a microphone. Her voice was terrifying, and it seemed strange coming out of the mouth of someone who looked so pretty.

Cato started laughing. I sent him a look of pure venom and he quickly explained himself.

"It's Enobaria's daughter," he said between bouts of laughter, "her family never could stay out of a fight, especially after Enobaria came back with her shiny new fangs!" I still didn't see how this was humorous, but I let Cato have his fun, trying not to let myself get annoyed. I guess he was just happy Braire wasn't picked. He quickly grew focused when the lady's hand hovered over the boy's bowl, before smashing in. He held his breathe, while the extremely violent attendant called out the name.

"Clark, Caleb."

A girl screamed "No!" In the background, followed by curses and screams of fury, and later agony, which stopped immediately. It must have been Braire. A peacekeeper must have kept her from screaming any more. She must have been causing quite a ruckus, because the streaming of the district two reaping cut off suddenly, and they suddenly started playing filler.

Cato's roar of fury nearly burst my ears. I was thrown from the bed with the force that Cato ripped himself off the bed, sending himself flying out the door, smashing through the hallway. I could he him throwing knives at a wall, smashing and slashing at the only remaining piece of furniture left in the living room.

Screams of rage and torment shook the apartment every five minutes, along with banging and pounding. I was surprised when I saw him on the screen. They must have been streaming his reaction to his brother being reaped. Snow must have rigged the bowl. I narrowed my eyes and hissed under my breath, reminding myself of buttercup. They streamed Cato smashing at our walls with a knife for about five minutes, watching him brutally carve letter after letter into the wall, with loping jagged strikes. It read "Still a piece in their games." And then the TV showed me, crying. I then looked in shock. They must be playing me right now, directly from this room. I glanced at one of the cameras in the room and glared at it. I flipped it the bird, and left it up, turning my attention to the screen. They were moving on to district three. I had a feeling they cut me off right up to when I started glaring at the camera.

They panned from district to district, "Shingle, Copper" and "Shingle, Iron" were called from three. I felt sad, but my fury had not dissipated yet. I still didn't care enough, but I knew I would feel sad for them later, imagining the mother who would most likely be loosing both her children this year.

District four was another story. "Blesent, Valerie" was called for the girls, and a small girl walked up, she looked twelve at most. Her olive skin looked swallow, and her hazel hair looked like it was weedy and might fall out any second. I felt another pang of sympathy for this girl, but I realized I couldn't feel bad for Prim's competition. I should be celebrating that Prim was standing a better chance with every undermined tribute.

When it came to the boys, "Odair, Rohan" was called, and I stifled a laugh as an attractive boy strutted on stage, hands on hips, blowing kisses to the camera. Yes, he definitely had the charm of his older brother, Finnick. I sincerely hoped he wouldn't be as resourceful or deadly. The camera panned again to Finnick, who was smiling in a room next to a potted plant, seated in a love seat, sitting next to one of his Captiol admirers. He looked happy but I could see his eyes heavy with sadness.

"I'm so proud of little Rohan. He'll probably try to kill me for calling him little on national television, but he knows what's what. I'm expecting a lot of him, and I most certainly am bringing him home."

His voice caught on the last few words, but choked it down. He must feel horrible, he probably does, but he can't feel as bad as I do about Prim's upcoming invitation to death.

Five through eleven was painful; eleven was the worst, remembering Rue and Thresh. I felt pang after pang of pain in my chest thinking about them, but I was too anxious to hear about district twelve. As it went father and father along the line of districts, the numbers in the bowls got smaller and smaller, but every one of them had managed to scrape up a handful of male and female relatives to the few victors that they had. Another reason that made me feel so sad, knowing I would be watching Prim get chosen in a matter of minutes.

Before they got to district twelve, they had a commercial, and a break, where they showed all of the chosen tributes. They must have been doing this just so the could build up tension. I was the true target in this; I was being punished for not killing Cato. I held back tears and watched as single shot pictures and a name, a number representing age, and district showed up on the screen, dramatic music playing in the background.

_District one: _

Sapphire Minister, 17

Titus Falsetto, 17

_District two:_

Thistle Demtris, 18

Caleb Clark, 12

_District three:_

Copper Shingle, 15

Iron Shingle, 15

_District four: _

Valarie Blesent, 17

Rohan Odair, 16

_District five:_

Brianna Vertigo, 18

Josh Nickels, 16

_District six:_

Emilie Corningstone, 14

Darren Blight, 17

_District seven:_

Rebecca Cedar, 16

Atlas Rowan, 18

_District eight:_

Beth Long, 13

Darren Cicadae, 16

_District nine:_

Alex Champaign, 12

Earnest Orr, 14

_District ten:_

Estabole Blitz, 18

Shawn Heart, 17

_District eleven:_

Chive Thread, 14

Tristan Flast, 17

The dramatic music ended with a flourish, pulling me out of the trance I had fallen into while sizing up Prim's competition. I crawled up to the end of the bed, and sat up straight, eyes trained on the television, anticipating her name being called. My blood ran cold. Prim was the only girl in the square, and the rest were all boys, from every age. I guess they would select one the way they usually would, since there were no male relatives to a victor from twelve.

The only positive thing I could make out of this was that now, Prim wouldn't go hungry, without Gale helping to keep her and mom fed. Sad to say, I didn't give a rat's ass if mom went hungry. Someone would keep her fed anyways to help during flu season.

Effie looked terrified, in a powdered pink wig as usual, and Haymitch was sitting in a folding chair behind Effie, playing with his hands, not a drop of liquor in sight. Maybe he was going to sober up for the sake of Prim and I.

Effie shoved a shaking hand into the girls bowl, and spent a surprisingly long time trying to catch hold of the only slip in there. Her eyes flashed. She was probably remembering this exact hour last year when she was about to call this name out.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie looked like she was about to cry.

Prim walked up. She looked so strong, she had grown so much. Her golden hair was down, streaming over her neat white frock. She smoothed her hands over her blue skirt, tucking the little ducktail in the back. She must have been thinking of me. I smiled, and urged her on to be strong, forgetting that these events had already happened, and that she was on the train right now, maybe watching the recaps just like me.

The screen switched to me, and I was just sitting there, face pale, a small sad smile flickering on my lips like a flame coaxing to life. There was a bang and Cato rushed into the room, looking like he had calmed down. He sad next to me and saw us sitting together and glared up at the cameras. I just kept my eyes on the TV, wanting to see the next tribute drawn. I smiled, hoping Prim would see it and mouthed "be strong." I hope she is watching and knows I love her.

The screen switched back to the reaping; obviously not getting the reaction they wanted out of me. They probably expected me to cry or scream like Cato had, but then again, it was no surprise to me, I had known for moths that she would be called.

Effie had tears running down her face as she finally put her shaking hand in the bowl, and pulling a card gently off the top. She started opening it up, opened her mouth as if to speak and then a shout came from the back of the square.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The voice was familiar and I started shaking. Oh god no. Not again. I was so tensed, and Cato must have realized because he raised his eyebrow and nudged me with his chin.

The camera focused on Ryan Mellark, charging to where Prim was standing. He stood in front of her protectively. Peeta's brother was protecting my sister. My heart both fluttered with hope and broke in half at the same time, knowing he would hate me for what I did, and was grateful for being there for Prim.

I was on screen now and I put three fingers to my lips and saluted.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I was scared that he would be angry with me for Peeta. But I was so relieved I would have someone to help me take care of Prim while in the arena. I did find it peculiar that he would decide to help her in the first place, he probably had his own duties at the bakery to deal with, more than usual since Peeta wasn't there. I had a feeling this would be very hard on Peeta's other brother.

He looked just like Peeta, strong but taller, with more defined biceps. Similar blond hair, but like Cato, it stood up in stubborn spikes that seemed like they could never be tamed down and smoothed out. His eyes were blue as well but more restrained, not full of loving and kindness like Peeta's were, but more wary and judgmental, but kind all the same.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and stood next to Prim, who leaned against him, looking cool and almost threatening, daring anyone to think her out so soon. Effie chocked on a sob and let them inside the justice building to wait for the train. Effie had completely lost all her gusto and seemed to be doing everything she could to hold back tears. As soon as the doors of the justice building swung shut, I could have sworn I heard a loud sob.

And with that, the screen changed to Caesar Flickerman, exclaiming what a wide variety there was in tributes this year, and claimed that this would be "The best Hunger Games ever!"

Cato slammed his fist on a remote, turning it off.

"We have to be strong for them, we have to help them." He said, more to himself than to me.

I nodded, and got up, pulling him with me. I needed a shower, and I couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't join me.

One steamy shower later, I was dressed and ready to go, feeling energized and ready for anything. I wasn't sad, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't even stressed out. I was focused on getting Prim to be perfect, so perfect that no one wouldn't have a reason not to sponsor her. She would be legendary, no tribute anything alike her. She, the tiny girl from district twelve, sister of Katniss Everdeen, co-winner of the seventy-fourth hunger games, was going to win.

Cato wrapped his arms around me from behind. We were both dressed and heading to the living room.

"They will make a great team you know."

"I know."

My eyes flicker to the carving Cato had put in. I ran my fingers through the jagged slashes. It was crude and beautiful at the same time. I nodded my approval.

"We should get out, the anvox's need to replace the furniture before Caleb and Thistle get here."  
Cato nodded, and he knew I was right. All the floors would probably be cleaned out, and fixed up here and there. They would definitely be changing the bedding my room. At least, I hoped they would.  
Our floor was a completely different story. Even though I had made the effort to keep it clean, there was still stray class here and there, and now, even the couch was in ruins after Cato was done with it. The only thing that made me smile now was that since the recaps were going on and the Hunger Games were going on, there would suddenly be so much less attention stuck on my and Cato's heads.

Cato grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go to the main lobby where the tributes will arrive. We'll be able to head off district one, and maybe see-" his voice caught but he cleared it, looked determined and spat out the rest of his sentence, "Caleb."

I nodded.

My stomach felt uneasy, which was odd because I was fine before. I shrieked and made a dash for the bathroom, moving my legs so fast I didn't even realize. What I did realize was shoving my head halfway down the toilet and emptying out my already bare stomach.

What just happened? What's going on? I started crying.

"Katniss, Katniss! It's alright, we'll make sure Prim is ok, she'll be fine."

"It's not Prim, I don't know what's going on." I stuttered out between sobs. "I'm…I'm fine now." I sucked in my sobs. What just happened? I was fine five minutes before that. Why did I just spontaneously burst into tears and puke? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, suspected something to do with Snow. I shoved it back into my brain, and refused to think about it. "Let's go down, Cato, I want to meet your brother." I said with the most convincing smile I could.

Cato simply nodded, accepting my attempt to remain normal and stooped to give me a peck on the check. I turned my head slightly and forced my lips to his, laughing in his mouth.

"Oh you." He smiled at me.

"Oh me." I stuck my tongue out at him and put my hands on my hips. Oh god wait…I just threw up. I suddenly felt so subconscious. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"That was nice. Really classy, Katniss. Remind me to get you back for that."

We started laughing as we stepped into the elevator.

District one was already arriving. They were the closest to the Capitol, and had the least amount to travel, so their train must have only taken an hour. I could hear a girl screaming, sound extremely bitchy and commanding. I stifled a snigger as I watched Sapphire screaming about something wrong with her hair.

"You messed up my hair you fucking moron! Look at it! I spent two hours fixing it this morning, you inconsiderate bastard! Fuck you!"

To make things even better, a rather deep voice started guffawing, I presumed to be Titus. His laughter was contagious and Cato and I were laughing along with him. Sapphire saw us and stopped yelling straight, sent us both a shot of pure venom and strutted away. Cato sent a catcall right after her, and she flipped the bird right back at him, without even turning around.

"What a fucking bitch."

Titus walked over to join us. "I know, it's been like that the whole train ride. I can honestly say I'm glad to get off. I called her Sinister Minister a little while ago. Nearly lost her mind in rage" He said with a snigger

Cato and Titus started laughing and having a good time, so I just walked off letting myself mull over my thoughts. Nothing really brilliant came to mind, I was just thinking about what I would say to Caleb and Prim when I first saw them. Caleb must be a really good kid if Cato were so worried about him. I don't think Caleb was in training half as much as Cato or Braire was, he seemed so innocent and tiny on the screen. But I decided not to judge him for his looks, and settled for sitting on the floor with my back against a wall, twiddling my hair in my fingers.

Cato and Titus were still deep in conversation, no doubt winning Caleb a strong ally when the second train pulled in. Cato stopped talking abruptly, his facial muscles tensing wildly, and his eyes filled with worry. He slunk over to stand by where I was sitting, and the doors to the train slid open.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, so there you have the reapings! I got an insane number of reviews last night, thanks guys, i reached my first hundred! So happy that you guys like it. I'll update tomorrow most likely.

I Hope you are as excited about Sinister Minister as I am!

As for the names of the districts, after a little while, i jsut began making it up. Most of them won't even make it past the bloodbath, so names aren't a big issue.

You guys are in for a treat when we hear about what Cinna creates for Prim!

HIT THAT BIG BLUE BUTTON! ;)

-Noel


	13. Of Irrational Beauty

**Chapter 13: **Irrationally Beautiful

* * *

Caleb was surprisingly small. While in the carving Cato made he looked big by comparison to Braire, he was really quite tiny. He had Cato's hair, but the biggest difference was his eyes. Caleb's eyes were jet black. This was odd in general for a district two person. When I asked Cato about it, he only shrugged and said "Must have skipped a generation, because neither of my parents had black eyes."

He was quite; he spoke rarely, and always in short sentences. Even with Cato, he was curt but nice. To anyone he would appear cold and calculating, but to me, one look changed my mind. He was hiding something, and doing a very good job of it. He would be easily overlooked for his young age, and diminutive size. But he had the glint in his eye that represented years of experience and hardship. Something told me he would be fully capable of feeding himself in the arena. But he wouldn't have to, because he was a career.

A smile rarely touched his face, which was aged with fatigue and stress. He could easily pass for sixteen. When he first arrived, he walked out of the train slowly, looking me in the eyes, and went to give a hug to Cato, still never taking his eyes off me. They pounded into mine, reading me, judging me, asking me voiceless questions. He shook my hand and mumbled something about needing to talk later. I flashed him a bright smile and stole one small one from his lips in return. That was the first and only time he smiled before being whisked away by his prep team and Brutis. Cato mentioned something to Brutis about needing to wait for something about how he'd be there in a few hours.

I must have been radiating anxiety because Cato began to twitch and fidget next to me. I mumbled my apology only to meet an arm around my neck and a kiss on the cheek.

The trains rolled in and out of the stations, which seemed to actually be built into the building. Cato waiting with me until the district three train came rolling by until his fidgeting started to drive me mad.

"Oh, just see your brother already!" I exploded.

"Thanks." Cato smirked at me, but then the smirk slowly faded, replaced with a proper smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, now shoo!" and I whacked him in the backside, making a shooing motion with my hand until he retreated back, through the door that Caleb and Brutis exited.

With nothing better to do, I ended up sitting there for about thirty minutes, mulling over everything that had happened during the past six months.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I killed Peeta. Snow wanted to sell my body for sex. Gale is dead. Johanna is amazing. I love Cato. Caleb and Prim are going into the games. I wasn't allowed to return to my district or go on my victory tour. Things were fishy. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm still a piece in their games.

The world was quite and I liked it that way. Left me alone and gave me a sense of security. I scratched my fingernails against the floor, a numbing in my backside registered, and I slid into crossed legs position, with my hands behind my back, supporting me.

Someone cleared his or her throat. The deepness of the cough implied that it was obviously a male. I glanced up and saw olive tan skin, bronze hair, brown eyes, and dazzling teeth. He smelled like the sea and he was hardly dressed.

"Hello Finnick."

"Hey fire girl." He said with a grin.

"Oh god, people are still going on about that? You have got to be kidding me."

"No one is every going to stop." He reached for my face and I smacked his hand away. "Yup, you are still burning with an irresistible fire. I like that in girls. Feisty." He said with an obvious wink.

I laughed. Not because it was funny, more because Finnick was actually interested enough to try and flirt with me. I guess I can be pretty at time, but I'm hardly a thing of beauty, and my natural hostility does seem to detract away from whatever points my looks may be scoring me.

"Don't you have some Capitol women to be swooning over, right now, fishboy?"

The look of uttermost hurt shut me up. How could I have been so insensitive, he must be going through the same thing as Johanna and what I was almost put through?

"One would have thought you of all people, would be more sympathetic." His brown eyes darkened with coldness but with a shrug, he brushed it all off, with a smile, his eyes returning to their melted gold look.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about your brother."

The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Silently cursing myself for my second insensitive comment of the evening. Finnick shrugged, dug his hands into a pocket and pulled out a few lumps of sugar.

"Want one?"

I shook my head. He pointed at the spot next to me, raising an eyebrow coyly. I nodded. My head was beginning to hurt from vigorous movement. Finnick dropped down next to me, popping a lump into his mouth, brushed his other hand up my thigh before curling his hands together in his lap, mimicking me.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen."

I puffed out my chest importantly, and stuck my chin out, and flashed my most dazzling smile.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Finnick. Finnick Odair, and how might you be doing this fine, fine night?"

"Not too bad, just flirting around with a few guys, nothing I don't normally do. Yourself?" Finnick exclaimed in a girly high-pitched voice. I grimaced, holding a laugh back.

"Oh, doing amazing! It's impossible not to feel amazing when you look this," I gestured to myself in a flouncy fashion, "amazing."

Finnick started laughing. "You're good at this, fire girl! And I thought you had no sense of humor! How wrong I was!" He starts laughing.

"Oh, well being wrong couldn't have been that new of an experience could it?" I feel a genuine smile plastered on my face.

Finnick sure can come of cocky, but just like Cato, he's really sweet and nice on the inside, I guess. Once you get used to the sugar coating, he was really quite manageable. And he would be extremely valuable, helping me set up an alliance for Prim. If I could get her in with the Careers, she stood a much better chance.

I put my finger under his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. There was a lot going on in there. Sadness, guilt, pain, tenderness, longing, sorrow, laughter, tension, lust. A strange mix of emotion, which led me to think, he could easily be bipolar. He closed his eyes trying to block me out and turned his head, and pointedly looked down, blushing.

"Did Finnick Odair just blush?" I said teasingly. He shook his head lightly, hair flipping from one side of his face to the other thanks to the motion of the movement.

"You're really worried about your brother aren't you?" It wasn't a question: it was a statement. I knew he was upset; I just wanted him to own up to it. I knew he would feel better if he did. "I'm worried about my sister too. If I were there, I would have volunteered in her place." I dropped my voice to a whisper and mumbled into his ear, not wanting to be overheard, "But I have a hunch Snow kept me here in the Capitol exactly to prevent that."

"He's not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. This is just sick." He didn't even try to keep his voice down. My hand fastened steadily around his mouth, stifling his last words, hoping no one heard. I hissed at him.

"You can't say stuff like that."  
"What are they going to do to me? Take away my loved ones? Already done that. Kill me? Bring it."

"You're being irrational."

"And you're being beautiful."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You _are_ beautiful. Happy now, little miss English perfectionist?"

I snorted. "Hardly."

"You're alright, Katniss." He got up and walked towards the train tunnel. He must have heard something I didn't. I silently cursed my defective left ear from the explosion back in the arena. I didn't bother getting up, I still had another eight trains to wait for before Prim's came.

As Finnick was about to leave, escorting his brother with him, he raised an eyebrow at me. I did nothing, and he came over, hauling Rohan along.

"Meet the girl on fire. Just met the chick, she's a'ight." He said this, gesturing to me in a suddenly much looser accent, dropping most of his vowels, and adopting a more fluid tone, where each word crashed into the next almost gracefully. That must be how district four people speak within their district. I didn't realize it ran so deep for Finnick to be able to alternate between his neutral accent and his district four one.

This suddenly seemed so desirable, to have a little piece of home with you, whenever you open your mouth to speak. I started smiling, and Rohan offered his hand to me for a shake. Since I refused to get up, he dropped to one knee and shook my hand from there.

"Rohan." He said with a smile that revealed just the right amount of teeth. Like his brother, he possessed ravishing good looks as well, although his seemed more refined, subtler, less 'in your face'.

I smiled back as I shook his hand, mumbling my name in response. I looked him straight in the eyes. Unlike his brother, he had green eyes, the exact color of the sea. Staring into them, I knew right away that I wanted him in the alliance with Caleb and Prim. If it was possible, that is.

Finnick and Rohan were ushered off by an impatient prep team of three, reminding me of Flavious, Octavia, and Venia, who were at this moment, probably planning different methods in which to completely pluck Prim free of all body hair. I cringed for her sake.

I found myself drifting off into short stages of sleep, making up for all the sleep I had lost this past month. Sleeping intervals were so short due to disturbances that nightmares weren't really a big concern, and I wasn't worried about not waking up to see Prim, because with every train that passed came the sound of the breaks, which woke me up, even when nothing else did, as the trains were relatively silent, at least to me.

Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten all came and passed, tribute after tribute walked silently, loudly, obnoxiously, clumsily past me, always out the same door, sometimes herded by prep teams, other times with either one mentor or two.

I sized up all of them as they walked by. Some of them looked at me with fear or spite as I pounded into each of their eyes, noting threats, obvious signs of will, spying out possible allies. All of them would have to die if Prim were to live, and so they would.

Eleven came by, and the mentors and tributes looked at me warily. They knew what I did for Rue, and if they didn't they assumed so. They looked hard done by and morose, almost sallow, as if there hadn't been much food going around, even for those who could afford it. This could only bode well for their district. Curiosity sparked in me but I literally shook my head, clearing it of the temporary desire to understand. I sized up these tributes too but saw nothing. They had no desire to live and it was immediately evident by the dull look in their eyes. They had absolutely no spark. It looked like they had been overused and dried out. I felt complete and utter pity for them.

And then they were gone. They had sulked off through the doors like everyone else. Their prep teams would have a hard time covering up the sadness in their faces. I wondered if it was even possible. I shivered on the floor. My eyes were still heavy with fatigue and I was dozing off again when I heard the door open again. Cato slipped out and narrowed his eyes.

"You've been waiting this whole time, haven't you?"

I didn't look at him, I just nodded.

"She'll be alright you know."

"I know."

"Then smile."

"I can't."

"Last year, during your interview, you said Prim was the thing that made you happiest on this world. And you are going to see her, attempt to keep her alive. At least for her sake, act as if you were ever telling the truth."

"She's not the only thing any more."

"What else is there."

I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't know. I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't know." I battered my eyelashes, and pecked him on the lips. He pulled me in tighter and put more pressure on my lips. His kiss was full of hunger; I didn't remember him ever being this forceful. I moaned into his mouth softly and began kissing back, just as urgently. His hands began to snake from my shoulders to my back to my waste to my upper thigh, while mine moved all over his chest, back and hair. Occasionally pulling at his hair made a jolt run through his spin, causing him to exhale deeply, which I loved. "Come to think of it, I think I do know."

He brought his hands to my hair, and then to my face, cupping it in both of his enormous hands, pulling away, but to come back in a land a few pecks on my lips, chin, neck, behind my ear, and down to my collar bone. I had just stifled a moan, and found Cato's mouth back on mine when I heard a gasp, and someone quite deliberately cough. I whipped around to be deafened by a shriek and the force of a large moving object knocked me off my feet, and into the air.

* * *

**AN: **Not much of a cliffhanger, but meh. I had writers block all day, I meant to have this uploaded six hours ago. Sorry about that.

What do you think of Caleb Rohan and Prim working together? I'm already thinking of a nasty end for Rohan, so convince me otherwise quick before I make up my mind and get my heart set on a particularly gruesome show for that 16 year old boy.

Thanks for all the support, guys! (I really do love throwing a few kisses at you and listening to you guys beg for more, really quite amusing. Maybe one day I'll stop teasing.)

Cheers, and Goodnight! -Noel


	14. Of Black and Red

**Chapter 14**: Black and Red Gems

* * *

My ass slammed into the ground with such force I was worried my tailbone might have broken. A deep distorted voice was screaming my name and someone was trying to choke me.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

Why wasn't Cato trying to save me? I couldn't speak; the arm pressing into my neck was cutting off my airflow. I was so winded I could even knock the assailant off of me.

"Cato…help." I managed to choke out.

"Katniss! Oh Katniss!" The voice got more and more high pitched and the pressure on my neck lessened.

"Wh-what?" I struggled to fain breath, and curled over, my hands on my bottom, my chest heaving, trying to regain my breath. My body was going numb and I could feel my eyes rolling in their sockets. My tailbone burned as if every nerve in the area was screaming in agony. Tears welled in my eyes as the pain grew.

"Katniss! Katniss!" There was more than one voice, three or four. Two of them squealed, the others were cold, deep and commanding.

My eyes were open but were still reeling so I couldn't see straight. My vision was blurry and dark, like someone had turned out the lights. I felt someone slap my face gently, and pull me into sitting position.

"Oh Katniss!" The voice was sweet, innocent. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would fall over, I'm so sorry." I heard sobbing and raised my hand to reach for the source of the voice and touched a wet little cheek.

"Prim? Prim!" Ignoring the red-hot throbbing in my tailbone I threw my arms around the girl kneeling over me. I felt a growl building up. "Never scare me like that again." There was no laughter in my voice. This was not funny, I was furious. I was attacked, it could have been anything. If that had been a peacekeeper I would have been dead.

"Relax, Katniss, if there had been any danger, we both know I wouldn't have let it hurt you." Cato's voice came thick and heavy through the ringing in my ears. I calmed down immensely; allowing myself to calm down and properly enjoy the warmth the little girl in my arms was giving off. It had been so long since I felt her fit in my arms. It didn't feel right. She felt so much bigger. I wonder how much she had actually changed.

"Oh Prim, I'm so happy to see you." My voice was barely audible, and I'm surprised anyone would be able to hear it over the sound of my heart slamming away in my chest.

My eyes were beginning to focus and I could almost make out the teary face of a little girl. As my eyes began to focus more and more, the little girl became a matured, hardened woman, with stress lines streaking her cheeks and wears and tare visible in her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. Her hair was pulled into a bun but was falling out, with little tendrils hanging out, spilling over her shoulders. Her blond hair was darkening and I could see patches of obvious brown.

Prim was gone, and in her place was someone who was ready to face death and emerge victorious. But there was more, there was a look of confidence, as if she had already been on the brink of death. I racked my brain. She had been on the brink of death, almost everyone in district twelve had, and yet she had been the strongest of all of them, smiling her way though a depressing day for the sake of everyone. How could I have overlooked my younger sister's strength for so long?

My head was still disoriented, but I let go of Prim, and she stood up, extending a hand to help me up. I took it, expecting and welcoming her gentle, soft hands to enclose around mine, but recoiled in surprise. They were calloused and rough, and she strained to keep a firm grip on me even after I loosened mine. The muscles in her forearms were toned and her eyes had lost their glint.

"Prim, what has happened to you."

"I grew up." Was the only response I received? She pulled me into standing position and I staggered. Cato put his hands on my shoulders to steady me and I mumbled my thanks. I tried to take a step but gasped and threw my hands to my butt, a cry of pain escape my lips. Cato chuckled, and I heard others chuckle along. I could hear Haymitch, and I could also hear Effie making an annoying high-pitched giggle, but I could also hear another deep quiet chuckle that rumbled. I gingerly turned around and came face to face with Ryan Mellark.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I was sorry for so much. For his brothers death, for his brothers death at my tarnished hands, for the fact that I forced his hand to volunteer to protect my sister, for the fact that he was now a tribute, for the fact that within a few weeks at most, he would be dead. He must have known just how deep my apology ran, because he took one of my hands in his took three fingers from his other hand, brought it to his mouth for a kiss, and pressed it into my palm. A sign of forgiveness, a sign that he had moved on.

"What is gone is past and done." His lips barely moved when he spoke, exposing very little of his shockingly white teeth. His eyes were lined with heavy bags that marked many sleepless nights recently, and his skin hung too loose the way the district eleven people's did. While he did look so much like Peeta, he looked much more troubled, and much less pure or innocent.

He took my hand that was still in his and placed it in Prim's.

"You look beautiful Prim." She did, it was true, but she looked beautiful in a sad way, the way a caged butterfly would, or the way a plucked rose would. Beautiful, but soon to wither. A little part of my heart shriveled upon realizing that deep down I knew Prim would be different; I just hoped she would keep the sweetness.

"Thank you." She was only thirteen, but if I hadn't been her sister, I would have thought her to be at least sixteen. She had grown height wise too, being my height now. I closed my eyes tight and opened them slowly hoping for her to look like the way she used to. I wanted my old Prim back. But instead, she simply pulled a knife out of her boot and began twirling it through her fingers, a deadly smile playing on her lips.

"You learned to use that like I asked?"

She didn't even look when she tossed it behind her. Cato, Ryan, Haymitch, Effie and I all watched, eyes glued to the knife as it whizzed behind Prim and landed with a sickening thud smack in the middle of the door, sinking almost one inch from the handle. I heard applause and saw Cato clapping, an eyebrow raised, and an impressed smile beginning to show across his lips. Prim had a look of triumph on her face.

She reminded me so much of Clove. How had she mastered knives in just two months since I sent her that letter? It didn't even matter, I was both shocked and fearful, but a smile crept across my face too. She now stood a very good chance in the arena with her new skill and the several possible allies available to her.

Another pair of hands was clapping came from behind the door. It opened and out walked Cinna. He seemed a little phased by the fact that he just watched a knife sink into the door he was about to open.

He pulled the knife out of the door and walked to us. Haymitch raised an eyebrow at me and I just made a shooing motion with my hand. I was fully capable of dealing with our two tributes, and he sneaked out through the door, pulling a giggling Effie along. Let them have their fun, at least some of us should get a happy ever after.

Cinna placed the knife into Prim's hands. You have your sister's fire.

"Are you excited?"

Whether or not Prim actually was excited, she didn't show it. She nodded her head once, and took the hand that Cinna offered.

"Ryan, Portia will be your stylist, you'll meet her shortly. I think its time we start to get to the prep work before the show." He waved Ryan over, and opened the door again with the hand that wasn't holding Prim's. I watched her slip the knife back in her boot.

Why had she done that? Was she looking to scare me and to punish me for not being there after the games? To prove that she wasn't a little girl any more? I knew she wasn't, which mean the first of the two points as probably true.

Snow had effectively taken away everything now. My Prim was gone, Gale was dead, and so was Peeta. I paused before looking back at Cinna, Prim and Ryan to look Cato in the eyes. They said, "it's alright, don't worry, she loves you and so do I." And then he swooped me into his arms and carried on after the others. Cinna led us to the dark room where I first met my prep team, but this time I wouldn't be worked on. Or so I thought. At the door, Portia and her prep team came and took Ryan.

"He'll look irresistible when we're done with him!" She exclaimed with a smile and a wave.

Cato walked me through the door. Prim was already lying down, Venia was already staring the waxing process while Flavious and Octavia bickered about the color of foundation they would have to use for Prim. Cinna had disappeared off to somewhere, probably to pick up her dress.

Cato set us down on an arm chair in the back of the room and hit a light switch that made the room glow with artificial lights, beams of light shining from invisible holes in the wall shining up and down, casting shadows in an artful, classy way, mimicking candlelight. He sad down first, while balancing me on the arm of the chair, before pulling me down to sit on his lap.

Prim looked at us and smiled bright, her blue eyes lighting up at the look of the smile that must have been plastered over my face, the one that only Cato can coax out of me. But then she yelped and I heard a ripping sound, and watched as Venia pulled a strip of paper from her leg sharply.

"Oh, Venia, give her a break, or at least give her some warning!" I cried out, shooting Prim an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She squealed, and continued with the tedious task of removing Prim of every possible stand of hair on her body. Prim bit her lip and sucked it up, grimacing now and then when it really hurt.

Cato had reached around and put a hand in mine. He squeezed it occasionally. It was obvious he was very tense. Probably worrying about Caleb. I turned and pecked him on the cheek, lingered there with my face inches from his, and touched my nose to his before turning my head back to Prim.

Flavious had entered the fray, and was massaging bottle after bottle of product into her hair. They seemed to be using so much more than they ever did for me. After a while, her hair was beginning to glow with a gentle yellow tinge. When Venia pulled off the last strip with a satisfying 'rip', Octavia came in and began working on Prim's finger nails, filing them into perfection, and painting warm colors on them, red, orange, yellow, white, and more orange, stopping sometimes to put in gold flakes or red gemstones. Venia stooped down to help with the other hand.

I watched as Prim was turned from pretty to absolutely stunning. She radiated beauty, but at the same time, she looked scary. They were obviously giving her my hand-me down flames, but I was still excited to see the twist Cinna would give her.

When Flavious finished with her hair, he wrapped it tightly in a towel before I could see it properly. They sat her upright, ripped off the tiny paper gown and made her stand upright, and began circling her with various instruments in their hands: Brushes, tweezers, curlers, pallets, tubes, and bottles. Cato pointedly looked away, and began busying himself with my hair, tying knots into it, until Flavious started screaming at him.  
"Stop, stop, stop! I have to work on her too later, and I don't want you making the job bigger than needs be!" He scoffed angrily. Cato just laughed gently and put his hands around me, burring his face in my hair, probably trying to sleep.

Between the three of them, they transformed Prim into an unforgiving goddess. She looked terrifying. High arched eyebrows, dark highlights all over her face giving her a cruel expression, and Black and red gemstones were pattered over her temples, down the side of her face, along her neck, and all over her shoulders and partially on her arms. Her lips were neither black nor red, but seemed to alternate between the two in a demented, twisted way, sending off light on her upper lip, as that too seemed to be incrusted with tiny litter black and red gems.

The three stepped back to admire their handy work, and squealed happily together, obviously excited about how amazing she looked. Octavia burst into tears, exclaiming in a high voice "I have never seen a more beautiful girl, even if you do look rather nightmarish!"

I chuckled at their inability to make a compliment without an insult tagged on to the end.

"You look amazing Prim. All you have left is to wait for Cinna and your outfit."

She nodded, looking stiff. The gems must have restricted some movement.

Cinna came in, and the prep team dipped out of the room in a hurry, sending me looks of pride and happiness before closing the door behind them.

"Katniss, you can stay if you like, but as soon as Prim is suited, you need to get dressed up too." I nodded. Something had risen into my throat and it made it hard to speak.

Cinna pulled a thin outfit out from inside a black bag. It sparkled and seemed to be made of gemstones too. It was a fitted bodice with leggings attached. Cinna helped Prim into it, and there she stood, clad in black and red gemstones from head to toe, reflecting the light from the walls, sending red and grey streaks of light in every direction. The only place that didn't get touched by the reflected light was her face, and she looked cold and unforgiving.

"And now for the final touch. Are you ready Prim? This is going to tickle a little."

Prim struggled to nod again; she didn't seem to want to talk. I nudged Cato, and he pulled his face out form my hair and balanced his chin on my shoulder, getting a look at Prim and a soft gasp passed his lips.

"You look beautiful Prim."

She unclenched her jaw and said proudly "Thank you Cato."

Cinna began to slowly unwind the towel from her head, letting her glowing hair fall down her back. It was truly glowing; it looked like its own light source. It was also orange now. I gasped loudly and Prim's eyes searched frantically for a non-existent mirror, and seemed to look disappointed.

"In time, in time, Prim! Just wait!" Cinna laughed. "Now are you ready for the fun part?" Without waiting for a response, he pulled a lighter out from his pocket, flipped it open and lit Prim's hair on fire.

"What are you doing?" Prim and I both screamed manically at the same time. I tried to get up but screamed in pain as my tailbone protested.

"Relax, the products in her hair are of my design, her hair will be fine. At the very end of the tour, the flame will 'evaporate', leaving her hair untouched, but in her natural color, long and flowing down her back, in the process melting off all her makeup. We want the world to see her for who she truly is. The determined sister of the girl on fire. She is not the same, she is unique, and the world will love her for it."

Prim's hair leapt up over her head and roared with the fire, sending bouts of smoke in different directions, and the light from the fire shone off every single gem in her costume and plastered on her face and arms.

Prim smiled a smile of pure happiness. She has never looked like this in her whole life. She hugged Cinna, who smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her too. The light reflected off even her white teeth. Cinna bent down and helped Prim into a pair of ruby encrusted heels that weren't that tall, but they had platforms, giving her an extra four inches to her already quite tall figure.

The costume clung to her exposing her curves. I could already hear the boys in the audience cat-calling and I frowned, my sister instincts kicking in, but before I could even say anything, Cinna reminded me that I had to get ready. Cato smiled at Cinna, and picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder, my legs flailing over his front. I was sincerely glad I wasn't wearing a dress right now.

Without further ado, a beaming Prim and Cinna ushered Cato and me out the door, and Cato stomped over to where a happy Flavious was sitting. He led us to another room where he began the same hair product process as Prim, and makeup. I stood naked in front of Cato, while Venia came in and began slathering me in various different lotions, and then began sticking Gems on me. They nixed the black, and focused just on red, orange and yellow. I suddenly felt so self-conscious, but Cato had his eyes trained on mine and feelings of insecurity vanished.  
Cinna came in and got me suited in a gold mini dress that hugged me tight, and fell very short in the front, but left me with a long flowing train. He winked at me before lighting the train of my dress on fire. A familiar tickling sensation traveled over my legs as the fire licked me. He then moved to my hair. He lit this on fire too, and brought me over to a mirror. Unlike Prim, my hair lay straight down my back, but it still flickered and waved with fire. Prim and I would look exactly what we were. Sisters of an undying flame. Mine was simply slightly more worn out. Prim on the other hand was deadly, unforgiving, and twisted.

By the time Cinna was done with me, the pain in my backside had subsided, and I could walk, although with a slight limp. He put me in a pair of gold sandals that wrapped around my legs gently up to my knees.

"This is perfect Cinna."

"Only the best for the two of you."

I smiled a smile that was licked with flames as my hair twisted around me, but was immediately lost as the sound of screams filled my ears. Cato jumped to his feet and the two of us rushed out the door.

"STOP! NO!" The screams filled my heart and simply started to break me.

Oh god please don't be Prim.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked that :) I had writers block for a while but I hope its ok :P

Rate and review!

Cheers, everyone! Noel x


	15. Of Flames

**Chapter 15:** Sisters of Flame

* * *

Cao sprinted out the door, and I hobbled behind as quickly as I could. I could hear him roar out Prim's name; I could hear myself call out to her occasionally, with less force but more desperation. Due to Cinna's flawless design I didn't trip once, but I was so disoriented. I would be better off running while suffering hallucinations from trackerjackers. My hair and dress gave off eerie flickering light as it licked at the walls and floor, never spreading, never dulling.

"Prim!" My voice was hoarse. I could feel it rasping in my throat.

There was another scream, which subsided slowly. I noticed Cato had stopped calling Prim's name. I was out of breath, clutching a stitch in my side and trying to regain my breath when I finally caught up with Cato at the end of the hallway around a corner. Prim was standing with a knife against the throat of the female district four girl, her eyes full of fury.

"Prim, what the fuck are you doing?" I exploded. I rarely swore, and I had never sworn at Prim. Fighting with another tribute before the games was extremely forbidden, and the fact that she had scared me this bad alone was reason enough to swear. "Put her down!"

"She snuck up on me." Prim replied coolly, putting her drawn knife down, slipping it under the ankle of her skintight outfit.

The girl walked away, trying to maintain as much dignity as she could. She looked disgruntled; hair messed up, and dress torn. Her stylist would throw a fit when he or she saw their hard work completely for naught. I held back a laugh at imagining Finnick's face when he saw what her sister had done to his other tribute. The girl herself seemed fine, just a little surprised. Maybe she thought someone as small as Prim wouldn't be a threat to a very large seventeen year old career from district four. I was almost about to congratulate Prim for showing up this arrogant self conceded career, but someone else beat me to it.

"Nice job, princess, I always knew you'd have your sisters spunk." A happy Haymitch showed up, his shirt buttoned up each button in the wrong hole, and his pants were very wrinkled. It seemed rather suspicious on his part.

"You," I gestured to the district four girl, "get the fuck out of here, and don't ever think about trying something on my sister again. But I guess she already made it clear what would happen by herself, so I don't think I need to convince you much. And _you_," this time jabbing Haymitch in the chest, "I presume you had fun with Effie, huh. Tell us everything. Oh wait, on another hand, I'd rather not hear it. But its good to see your life is beginning to see a little intimacy. I'm sure your member appreciates it." Cato started chuckling and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sweetheart, not around the little one. Besides, you're one to talk, kiddo."

"Oh Haymitch, just go back to Effie before you embarrass yourself." This time Cato said. Even Prim was joining in laughing; apparently loving the fact that everyone was taking a stab at Haymitch.

"Well, at least he's not drinking. The last thing we need is a drunkard on the team, and if his affiliations with Effie sober him up then so be it!" The last comment from Prim earned a few woops from Cato and some ear splitting peals of laughter from myself. She was always such an angel, but now she was just plain hilarious. She's changed so much.

"Oh, that's nice. I guess I shouldn't have come. I cut my session with Effie short so I could see what all the screaming was about. It better be good by the way. Lay it on me, or getting up will have been for nothing."

"Of course Haymitch, we don't want to keep you from Effie any longer!" Prim let out a high-pitched peal of laughter that was quite unlike her. "Alright, so I walked out of the room to stretch my legs and get used to the feeling of having completely bare legs, and I'm walking, right?" She starts exaggeratedly walking, talking very slowly as if Haymitch were stupid.

"And this hulking bitch of a girl walks by and purposefully smashes into me, muttering 'watch where your going, twelve scum' and truth be told, I don't like being called scum so I pushed her against a wall. She was fine right up until I pulled a knife about and then she screamed. We I wouldn't have any of that so I tossed my head back and that's when I heard feet storming up and pretended to draw my hand back and stab the poor girl but I feinted the blow and she screamed anyways." She started giggling again. "Aren't district four tributes careers? Shouldn't she be a little less…jumpy?" Prim had adopted a cocky attitude on top of a knack for knives. I'm sure Cato was approving of her. I on the other side was not so impressed.

"Bravo, kid, just bravo." Haymitch looked genuinely impressed. Prim had changed so much. The girl I had left at home could never have done that, this wasn't Prim. The capitol had twisted her too. She had to grow up too fast; she had to become this… career. There was no other word for it. Her hair flickered like mad with the flames that I had come to associate with her burning innocence. "You're going far. You might even be better than your sister. But don't develop a temper like her. Don't want you turning into an insane bipolar freak."

That was directed at me, and I didn't even care. Cato reached over to pull me into a hug, thinking I must have been upset by Haymitch's words, but I shook my head. Nothing could get to me any more except Prim. It seemed I would have to get to know her all over again, except not liking her wasn't an option.

Prim's eyes darkened. "Don't talk shit about Katniss, Haymitch." She said sweetly but I saw her twirl the knife in her hand. Maybe I could come to like this new Prim.

"Right, well I really must be off, Effie must be worried about me. We'll talk after the parade, Prim. We have to figure out Ryan and your strategies."

Prim was about to open her mouth but I shot her a look that clearly said 'shut up', and retorted in her stead. "Actually, Haymitch, I'll be mentoring Prim. You deal with Ryan. We'll figure out if they want to be trained together later and work from there."

Haymitch's eyes flashed. He must have never had a co-mentor. It suddenly made me wonder what district twelve tributes did when we didn't have a victor before. I shuddered slightly at the thought. Haymitch must have noticed because he raised his eyebrow at me. He turned around and began walking back in the way he came, saying "I'll see you soon, kiddo," without turning back to face us.

Cato wrapped his arms around my waste from behind, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear "I should go and see Caleb before the parade. The district two male stylist also mentioned something about suiting me up. I guess we will be required to make an entrance after the parade as well." I whipped around and planted a kiss directly on his lips with precision. He smirked under my lips and kissed back, but suddenly pulled away.

"We'll pick up where we left off tonight." And with that he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that Haymitch did, to wherever Caleb was.

As soon as Cato left, leaving Prim and me alone, Prim's shoulders slouched. Her knife dropped with a clang to the floor and she threw herself into my arms. I started coughing wildly from the smoke her flame-lit hair was giving off.

"Oops…I'm so sorry Katniss." Prim backed away slowly, ashamed and small. She looked like the girl I had left behind before I first got reaped. Before all of this happened. She wasn't cocky any more, she didn't seem like she could take on the world.

"Oh, Prim." It was all a hoax; she wanted to convince everyone that she could do it. She did an amazing job of it. If she convinced Cato, Haymitch, and that stupid district four girl that she could possibly kill, and make me think she had truly changed, she had some major acting skills.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I hope you're alright." Her eyes trailed to my bottom and half smiled.

"Of course I am, little duck."

"Quack! Quack!"

I wanted to hug her properly so badly, but our flames were becoming a hazard. Maybe not just literally. She bent down to pick up her dropped knife and slipped it back under her dress. She seemed to be holding back tears.

"Why, Prim? What happened to you?"  
"I have to win. For you. If anyone thinks of me as weak like how I truly am, I won't stand a chance."

"Being kind and gentle hearted isn't being weak. But you don't have to hide from Cato too, Prim; above all you can trust him. He has a brother your age, he knows everything we go through, having gone through it himself."  
She shook her head furiously, wiping her palms off on her bejeweled dress. "Any weakness shown to anyone is a mistake."

She was determined to go through the tortures of being seemingly emotionless to win for me. She truly was better than me, but I guess I knew that all along.

"You're going to win, Prim."

She straightened up, cracked her knuckles, and put on a cocky, coy smile, and muttered in agreement, putting her mask back on.

"Its time for you to meet Ryan for the parade. Hold his hand, or let him wrap his arm around you. Look at him in the eyes once, and look back out to the crowd. You are unforgiving. You hate the world for throwing you into the games when you had so narrowly escaped it once. You hate the Capitol, and more importantly you hate the President."

"Good thing I won't actually have to act, I already hate him. I owe him for Gale."

Tears welled in my eyes. Of course she knew about Gale. Everybody in district twelve must by now, and if they didn't they must have guessed.

"Things have changed, Katniss, district twelve isn't the same. I guess it was good you didn't return." My heart broke but Prim seemed to realize this and corrected it. "Couldn't return. I know you would have if you could."

"I love you little duck. Now go wow the crowd. Remember, unforgiving. Your flames burn too bright to deal with those pink haired freaks." She laughed. Her real laugh. I smiled. I missed her so much, and I will probably get her back, not the real her.

We started walking in the direction that Cato left in and bumped into Cinna, who led us through various doors until we ended up in some kind of stables, before we entered the stadium that the parade would take place in. Cinna kissed Prim on both cheeks, and gave me a knowing nod before walking off.

The room was obviously buzzing with conversation but the moment we walked in, it became deathly silent, and when Cinna left, it became almost painful with the tension of the entire situation sitting on our shoulders.

Ryan started to walk over to us. He looked striking in a similar outfit to Prim, only he was in a proper tuxedo. His hair was also on fire, but it had a more shocking effect with him wearing it, because the flames curled and flickered in a way that actually made his hair look spiky, rather than the normally flat an combed hair he normally had.

When he reached us, he reached over and hugged me. I was surprised, extremely surprised but I took advantage of the closeness and whispered, "How is everyone?"

"Alive." Was the only reply I got back. I couldn't hope for any better.

I walked to the other side of the hall, and Prim and Ryan climbed onto their chariot, Ryan offering to help Prim up, and Prim, who hesitated before accepting Ryan's hand. Her fingers strummed the side of the chariot nervously but her face was cold and calculating. She looked terrifying, her hair sending ghostly shadows across her face, and the gems all over her body sent beams of red, orange, and black everywhere.

As I walked down to the other side of the room, I continued sizing up the competition, adding more mental notes on top of the ones I had previously made. District eleven through five made little to no impression, all wearing garish outfits, sporting lights as well, their stylists probably hoping to harness Cinna's idea of 'lighting up' his tributes.

District four was interesting, however. The girl was in a dress that appeared to be made out of extremely thin plastic, with water that flowed throughout, partials of golden glitter swirling in the water dress as well. Rohan on the other hand was wearing nothing except a gold loincloth that seemed to be made of nets. He had gold sandals wrapped around his legs, which reached up halfway along his calf, similar to mine. On both of their heads they had golden crowns of abstract shapes, seeming to resemble seaweed. The light reflected almost blindingly off the gold in their outfits. They were surely going to make a nice little splash, but sadly would be overshadowed by the fire demons that were Ryan and Prim.

District three was barely even worth mentioning, they looked like someone had dumped a pile of spare wires and chords over them, and slathered their hair in gold gel, molding it different bizarre directions.

District two took a warrior like theme, as usual, with Caleb looking smashing in a single sleeve of jointed armor that reached down to his fingers, and a pair of dark blue jeans, at the bottom of which on the right leg turned into similar armor links like his arm. He wore no shirt, exposing his muscles, which even for someone so young were incredibly well developed. He looked incredibly relaxed, but out of place. I sent a smile his way and his eyes smiled back. His eighteen-year-old district partner glared at me, sporting a dress that seemed to be made of iron, with studded bolds in some places. She looked ridiculous, but I suppose she must have thought herself to look smashing, considering the way she was holding herself up high. Or maybe that was just the dress and the fact that it allowed absolutely no movement, other than turning her head and slight arm adjustment. She must feel so vulnerable. I had to resist the urge to snigger.

District one was very…frilly this year. It was tacky and too over done. They looked like clowns. Which is really too bad, with less commotion in their costumes, they could actually be a very attractive pair. Oh well, more attention for Prim, more sponsors, and greater chance of survival.

I had reached the end of the room and found a small black door with a small silver sign that said 'mentors' on it, and I muttered "bingo" under my breath, and pushed my way in. It seemed to be another curved hallway with glowing lights that seemed to come from nowhere, shining up the walls. The hallway seemed to go on forever, but I eventually began to hear voices, and the hallway was getting brighter. I was eventually standing on a large balcony with the other mentors for this year's hunger games. Twenty-four mentors for twenty-four tributes, and the sound of their voices was ever so prominent, but much more bearable than the sound of the buzzing of the thousands upon thousands of Capitol citizens crowding and trying to claim seats below us.

I found Cato talking to Finnick and hauled myself over there, shocking the other mentors yet again with my hair display, most of them seeming to be dressed to match their tributes as well. Naturally, I guess, Snow would like nothing better for us all to embrace the inevitable fact that every tribute would die except one, and to make it worse, we would be expected to join in the parade at the end, while Snow was giving his welcoming speech. How lovely.

"The kids look good, they will make an impression, I'm sure." I butted in, squeezing Finnick over so I could be closer to Cato.

"Oh lookie, lookie, the first fire girl decided to show up." Finnick smiled at me and dramatically placed his hands on his hips. He was wearing less that Rohan was, literally only bothering to wear a net that was strategically knotted around to hide is manhood.

"Well, at least I can say I'm dressed." I said pointedly, rolling my eyes.

"Don't pretend you're not impressed, sweetheart."

"Watch who you call sweetheart, fishboy. I've still got dibs on her until the day she doesn't want me." Cato came to my defense, wrapping his arms around me, and I noted that his left arm had the armor coating too, that was arranged in hinges to allow his arm to move, although with some restriction.

"And the day that I don't want Cato will be never, so you can dream on, sugar."

I rolled my eyes one last time, so dramatically I almost gave myself a headache, and turned so I was facing Cato, my hands on his bare chest, and stood on tip toes to reach his lips. The other mentors had suddenly gotten quite and I figured they were observing the show we were putting on, but then I realized even the Capitol citizens were quite. It was a silence of anticipation. Cato and I pulled away, and we both focused our eyes on the enormous double doors that chariots would soon be charging out of, pulled back a squad of four well-trained horses.

The world could have been falling apart for all I cared (which it already was beginning to do) but I would never let go of Cato, so I didn't. My hands were still on his chest, and I was still tucked up against him in an embrace, but both had attention only for the doors that were slowly opening. Out burst district one, to large cheers from the audience, but it was obvious they were holding back, waiting for the real show to begin, when they got to see Cato's brother come out.

Sinister Minister seemed furious that she wasn't getting the attention she so desperately wanted and thought she deserved, but Titus seemed to hardly care. His eyes circled the stadium carefully and locked eyes with me briefly, sending me a small, hardly noticeable wink, but several women must have seen it and cried out, thinking the wink was for them. Poor stupid fools.

District three came out and met very little enthusiasm, but by the time four came out, the crowds were going insane, and you could hear thousands of women all screaming out "Odair, Odair, Odair." I half glanced to Finnick, and he was grinning like an idiot, probably proud of Rohan. I decided against making a snide comment, because I knew I would soon be feeling the exact same way about Prim.

The audience grew more and more agitated and impatient and their shouts for district twelve were building up, more and more obnoxious starting right after district six came out.

"District twelve! District twelve! District twelve!"

The chanting was getting louder and more and more obnoxious, occasionally someone would scream out Prim's name or mine, which would erupt in a bunch of accompanying screams of "Bring back our flames!" or "Sisters of fire!" It was all very cheesy, overdone, and annoying, but I couldn't help smirk at the looks of fury all the other mentors were shooting me. If we were this popular, we would have no problem getting gifts to Prim form the surplus of sponsors just dying to contribute to the next victory for the sisters of fire.

By the time Prim and Ryan's chariot pulled out, the citizens were beside themselves with screaming. It was near defining, and I saw Ryan almost flinch. Not Prim though, she stares straight ahead, a look of obvious disgust on her face, and she was sneering. Roses of every color rained down on the pair of them, and Ryan had his arm securely around her waste, her own arms crossed coolly across her chest. Her hair reflected off the gems of her outfit, sending red and black beams in every direction, raining down on every capitol citizen, turning the whole stadium into an inferno of demonic energy to match that, which was radiating from her very being.

There were screams from the audience, cries of shock, but above all, everyone, young, old, women, men were chanting Primrose Everdeen over and over in a cascade of sound. Murmurs of approval traveled around the mentors balcony, and I felt just as unforgiving as Prim did. The capitol would pay for forcing her back in the games after I paid such a high price to keep her out once. Snow would pay.

I found myself being lowered from the balcony by some kind of lever platform, similar to an elevator. I stalked slowly to Prim, my hair flaring, sending similar patterns of reflected light everywhere, joining Prim's inferno, as the other mentors stalked off the join their relative tributes, completely ignored by the Capitol world, as all eyes were on us, the two Sisters of Flame. I reached Prim and she hopped out of the Chariot, and we slowly approached the stage where Snow would give his welcoming speech. We walked hand in hand, stopped when we were five feet from the stage, and raised our linked arms together, high over our heads, letter the flames from out hair lick our hands. The other tributes and mentors filed around us, forming a semi-circle around the stage on either sides of us, but our hands remained up, connected, and the crowd was still screaming, chanting, crying, and roaring.

I had eyes only for fury rage and contempt. No one would take Prim from me. Nothing could come between us Sisters of Flame. Everyone would burn before they came close.

Snow walked on stage, and spoke into the microphone. The roar of the crowd was so loud, not a word was heard. I glared at Snow, and slowly lowered my hand, still keeping Prim's entwined with mine.

"Welcome to the beginning of this years third quarter quell. It will be the event of the century, and remember, may the odds be ever in your favor." Except the only thing that could be heard was welcome.

As soon as Snow had begun talking, the flames in out hair had burnt out with a loud pop and our hair fell, dark, black as coal, and our outfits began to melt into black as well. The front of my dress suddenly grew longer, until it was so long that if I tried to walk in it, I would trip. Prim's skintight outfit had the same effect until we were both in matching black dresses that were made of lace woven in a way that resembled feathers. From our backs sprouted two black wings.

The crowd had burst into screams, both of joy, surprise, but also of terror. For we did, indeed look terrifying. Our eyes flashed, and we looked like something that would crawl garishly out of a graveyard should one of the coffins have opened. I turned around slowly and faced the thousands of Capitol citizens, and Prim turned with me. I held my hand out for silence, and surprising the whole stadium was quite as a tombstone.

"There are no odds this year. There is no competition. Flames surround us, and only one will emerge victorious, and that person is the only one here who is fireproof. Happy hunger games." I was speaking in at a normal volume, not even trying to project, but it was clear everyone had heard it. As if on cue, every other tribute turned around to face the audience.

"Happy Hunger Games."

The crowd was screaming itself hoarse with love for our fire. Prim would come back, and there was nothing Snow could do to prevent that.

* * *

**AN:** Guys, I absolutely loved writing that. LOVED. you have no idea how much fun it was describing what was going on in my head. So welcome to my head guys, its a wonderful mix of killing, sparkles, and screaming.

I'm expected a lot of reviews for this, and I won't be updating until I get at least 15 for this chapter. Up to you guys right now, but I have a few surprises up my sleeves for you guys.

Hope you are excited, but don't get too carried away with yourselves, the quarter quell is happening, im not sending in district 13 to bust the tributes out. Where would the fun in that be? No, you guys will just have to sit tight and watch the plot unfold.

I hope you liked that!

-Noel x


	16. Of Peace

**Chapter 16:** World at Peace

* * *

The entire stadium was doused in darkness. Someone had cut off all the lights. There was screaming in the audience, and the tributes and their mentors being herded off stage by Peacekeepers. The mentors and tributes were buzzing with conversation or complaints at being treated like animals by the Peacekeepers, but over the sounds of screaming in the audience, nothing could be heard.

Eventually there was the sound of thousands upon thousands of feet hitting the floor as the Capitol Citizens were beginning to work their way to the exits at the back of their stands. The tributes were beginning to be pooled into the elevator to their floor, some marveling at the glass floor of the elevator, others do not seem impressed. Judging by the looks of shock spreading from face to face, this was a circumstance that had never been heard of, everyone was under the impression that nothing good could come of it. Everyone would be punished for it, severely, in the arena; Snow was simply putting up with the commotion and nuisance before the true fun would begin.

The lights in the stadium were still out, and the sound of Capitol citizen feet leaving was still prominent, even through several closed doors, either the sharp tapping of thousands of high heels or the dull thud of another thousand shiny black shoes that the men were so fond of wearing. Either way the sound was loud enough to give anyone a weeklong migraine. By the time the thudding and tapping had subsided, almost all the tributes were on their designated floors, leaving only district twelve and eleven.

-Prim's POV-

I did what Katniss asked of me, I was strong, fearless, unforgiving, and the crowd loved me. I had to pool all my will not to smile at their reaction. I had never felt so powerful, to have a whole Nation screaming my name, calling for me. But the better part of me was disgusted, disgusted that they had the nerve to dress us up, make us pretty, and parade us around for their enjoyment like circus freaks. My palms were sweaty, so sweaty, and I couldn't even wipe them off on my outfit, since they would just slide off, and it would make me seem week to even try.

The only thing that kept me together was Ryan's comforting arm around my waste. It had been such a simple gesture, it really meant nothing, and there was nothing between us, he was an older brother to me, and older brother that I never had. When Gale was taken during the night, it was Ryan who convinced his mother to let me work at the Bakery, icing cookies and cakes, mixing batters. And every night when I work was done; he would practice with me, while I taught myself how to work with knives in any possible way.

He said it would be a good weapon to use, since the Cornucopia almost always had a nice supply of knives, and was good for both long medium and short range. He kept me alive with the job, and helped me develop skills that would soon keep me alive. But in the end, I knew he had to die.

The Mellark's life was just horrible after Peeta's death. Their father closed up. He rarely worked at the bakery, and he never smiled. His eyes looked dead, and he rarely spoke. Ms. Mellark took on the burden of managing the bakery by herself, the stress and tension of the job driving her almost to madness, working her two sons to overdrive, forcing them to work at impossible rates, and loosing her temper so frequently that neither of the remaining Mellark boys ever had a face that wasn't nursing a bruise or a cut of some sort.

I had a hunch I would be going into the games the moment Gale was taken. The same night, the train came, packed not with supplies that was promised from Katniss' victory, but with fifty peacekeepers. Nothing was the same after that. The hob was set on fire, Grease Sae and her granddaughter came to live with us in our tiny house in the Seam.

It had grown so lonely. At least with Katniss there, there was a sense of homeliness. It had turned into a hole; there was nothing about it that I loved. Buttercup had died of frostbite, and Lady had developed a tumor, according to mother. We sold her to the butcher for a few extra bucks, but didn't even get half the fair price.

Every day people were getting whipped for things that had been overlooked for so long we had forgotten they were actually illegal. What was even worse was that when whippings were going on, it was mandatory for every citizen of district twelve to be present and watch. At least twice a week, the snow around the justice building would be splattered red. New dormitories were built to accommodate the Peacekeepers, and the fence area was widened, as they started knocking down parts of the forest, building a proper graveyard in its place. The only good that came out of this was that at least a little extra money was being pumped into a few starving people's pockets.

Day in day out, mother worked over dying bodies, some from blood loss, others from severe burns they acquired from in the mines. Men were being sent farther and farther, deeper and deeper into the mines, to unstable, deadly parts. Injuries were so common; leaving the safety of your own home was essentially a death sentence. I used to help her, but she would never accept any money for her services, not that anyone could afford to pay her anyways, so I tended to spend all my time working with Ryan and his brother.

I rarely was at home, maybe once in a while to get a few clothes. There was nothing left for me back there. Katniss, Buttercup, and Lady were the only things I ever really had, mother was never really alive for me. I spent most fitful, sleepless nights on the couch in the Mellark's living room, nightmares plaguing my body, feeding off all my happy memories, killing me slowly. Sometimes when my screams racked my body so hard that I woke shaking and sweating, Ryan would come downstairs and just sit, with his hands wrapped around my single, shaking one, pressing it to his forehead.

No one slept any more in district twelve. No one ate. Everyone's loved ones were dying. People always seemed to like me, but when Katniss won, when she won for me, things changed. I was that girl who escaped death because her sister took a bullet for her, and I hated it. People still thought of me as little Prim, fragile and petit, and it made me want to scream. Hate and anger overpowered me, but I still held on to a piece of innocence, knowing what would happen if Katniss ever died.

My rage continued to boil inside of me, until one day, the Peacekeepers dragged mother off, on charges of going into the forest to gather herbs for her salves. I had thrown myself at the head peacekeeper, cried, shrieked, wailed, screamed, and eventually gave up, earning myself nothing but three lashes, and was forced to sit front row while I watched them hang my own mother. I had nothing left.

I had begun to practice with my knives more and more. Whenever I woke from nightmares gnawing into my mind, I would stand in the back yard, throwing knife after knife at the old apple tree next to the Mellark's home. Frost would nip at me, snow and wind would try to claim me, but I ignored the cold. More often then not, I would only be wearing a thin nightdress and no shoes, even on the worst, coldest nights. The ice and cold only made me more determined. It didn't matter what the approaching quarter quell was, I was going to volunteer, even if it meant death. There was nothing left for me here, at least there, I can live to my own devises, more free in an arena, fighting for my death, than in the cold, dull and bleak place that I had grown to call home.

Katniss would be sad, when she volunteered to save me from the mercy of the games in the first place, but if she had known what was going on right now, she would understand. She would understand, and I would get to see her soon if I was put into the games. And so I played the waiting game.

I wasn't surprised in the least by the nature of the Quarter Quell, I just started throwing more. I visited my old, empty home, and took everything that could be of use to me. Dad's old leather jacket that Katniss used to curl up in when she had a nightmare, the herb book from mother's side of the family, and finally, a simple blue dress that belonged to our late mother. She wouldn't need it any more, and I just needed something to remind me of the past.

I had learned the book from cover to cover, memorizing the content. From watching Katniss in the games, it was evident that knowing my plants could be the different between my survival and death.

Between baking, throwing knives, and reading, my nightmares couldn't find me. My mind was too busy; there were no more happy thoughts to be taken away, just desperation and determination.

Ryan announced that he would volunteer to be the male tribute to his mother a few nights before the reaping, and she did the most unexpected thing. Ms. Mellark, the stronghold of this household broke down and cried, surprising everyone, both brothers, and the father. I stood there stiffly, not sure what to say or do. He knew he had no chance at winning, and even if he thought he did, he would never take it away from me. Perhaps he just wanted to see his late brother again, or maybe district twelve had just become too much. It was a wet night from the tears, but at least we had each other for the time being. I would be in the games with the only person I trusted any more, besides Katniss. My brother would be there to support me and understand me. I was probably the first district twelve citizen in the history of Panem to actually be excited for the games.

Reaping day was the exact same as it was last year, except I was the only girl. I could feel the cameras train on me, but I had a cloud around me, no one could see past it to my emotion. And even if they could, there was nothing there to see. Emotion had rotted out of me. The boys were lined up by age group. They were all nervously shuffling except a few of the eighteen year olds and the two Mellark boys. The reaping bowl for the boys this year full to the brim, as all the boys had put their names in at least an extra dozen times for tesere.

Effie had given her usual speech, her voice cracking so often, and her voice sounded pinched as if she was holding back tears. My single name card was pulled out of the bowl, and I was oblivious to everything else. I waited the whole half hour in the victory building, not expecting anyone to show up, and no one did.

The train ride was painful, if nothing more. Ryan and I sat in silence, watching the recaps, Effie and Haymitch nowhere to be seen. Every few minutes, they would play an interview between the reapings, and when they got to district two, I gasped out loud seeing Cato and Katniss together, on a bed, Katniss looking the way I felt, and Cato who seemed to morph his face through several emotions so fast it was painful. There was an enormous crash, roar, and we were getting a close up at him slash angrily at a wall with a knife, before the screen went fuzzy. He must have smashed the camera.

Any now I was standing next to Katniss, hoisting a dress up to my knees, trying not to trip in darkness, nodding curtly to the two district eleven tributes and their mentors as they leave in the glass elevator, and raising my eyebrow inquiringly at Ryan who just shrugged. Katniss looked calm, fire still blazing in her eyes and heart. She pulled me in for a hug, and I smiled. The only person I had left in my life loved me and was going to help me stay alive so I could come back to her.

"I think its time to show you our floor." I could see Katniss' lips moving but her eyes looked cold and sad. She shuddered slightly, and I wondered why she had an inclination to stay away from the twelfth floor.

We rode the elevator up, and I had never had an experience even remotely similar. The elevator traveled so fast, my eyes popped, and I could hear the 'whoosh' of it passing through the elevator shaft. The glass bottom made me feel scared, I was so worried that the bottom of it would break and I would fall to my death. I felt nauseous and was concerned I might empty the content of my stomach over our dresses and shoes.

The elevator door opened directly to another door, which Katniss opened and I walked into the room, very conscious that I was retracing Katniss' very step from last year. I took it all in, the black dining chairs, the mahogany table that stretched from one side of the room to the other, a slight platform with steps that led into a little den where there was a sofa and a television, and to a side, a long hallway jutted into view.

I walked slowly down the hall, following Ryan, who muttered something about having a shower, extinguishing his hair. Katniss followed behind me, I help her hand, leading her. She seemed generally terrified of this floor, and I supposed that was due to all the horrible memories associated with here. I found a room with two twin beds, and settled into it. Katniss seemed to relax, and busied herself with brushing the covers of the beds, checking for something I couldn't see.

"I'm going to have a shower, Kat, unless of course you want to shower first." She shook her head slowly, gesturing for me to take the shower.

"Hit the blue button by the way." I nodded, but I was confused. What did she mean by the blue button? And then I felt my jaw drop. Row upon row of buttons and switches were all over the bathroom, covering everything except a mirror that covered one whole wall where a sink jutted out of it. To another wall were a full-length counter and a door leading to a separate tiled room with a single toilet in it.

Most of the buttons were white, one after the other, but when I threw open the shower curtain, there were more, this time, in almost every color imaginable. I hit the first blue button I saw and set to work on removing the dress. It took a good ten minutes before it was finally on the ground, gathering at my feet, and condensation had risen all over the glass mirror from the heat of the shower. I quickly tiptoed into the shower, and as soon as the water hit my hair, I was suddenly aware of just how heavy all that product in my hair was.

Neutral smelling soapsuds were sent out from several holes in the tiled walls, which smelled a little on the masculine side. I guess this is what Katniss likes. Maybe Cato uses this as well and it reminds her of him. I reached my hand up and smoothed it through my hair, accidentally hitting a button on the wall in the process. From all around the bathroom, I could hear the sound of birds singing. I was slightly intrigued by what could be done with just the accidental push of a button but I shoved it back. I didn't need or want to be interested by Capitol innovation, the product of the districts labor.

I finished up quick, dried off and wrapped a towel under my arms, and opened the bathroom door quietly to find Katniss sitting on the bed, back to me, naked, her back hunched, showing off each and every bump in her spinal chord. Her dress lay messily on the floor by the main door. She was whistling, four notes over and over, raising an octave every time before starting over again. The four notes Rue had taught her during the games. Her hair was down, falling over her front. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her but I didn't know how to get clothing.

"Katniss?" I called softly.

She slowly straightened up. "Yes Prim." She breathed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too little duck."

She got up. She was wearing nothing, but the lights were dim, and nudity didn't bother me. I was surprised at Katniss though, she used to be so conservative and self conscious. She walked over to the closet, pushed a few buttons and two pairs of black leggings came out, a blue button up shirt, and a white shirt with lace long sleeves came out. She handed me the blue top, and laid the white one out carefully on her bed. She then walked stiffly into the bathroom, with a nod to me.

"Get dressed, little duck, there will be dinner available in a few minutes, if you go out, I'm sure you'll find Ryan or someone. If not, ask an anvox to help you with the TV."

She was already in the bathroom, closing the door. She poked her head between the gap that was left between the doorframe and the closing door. "Don't expect a reply from an anvox, by the way, and don't speak to them unless your asking for something. It will be easier that way. You'll understand." She then closed the door, and I could hear the water running again.

I got dressed in silence, listening to the gentle almost inaudible hum of the fluorescent light above. There was no window, nothing to cover up the fact that I was in a concrete box. And surprisingly, I felt safer than I have in almost a year, with Katniss with me, only separated by a thin door.

Amidst all the commotion of life, in the place where I am about to encounter disaster and tragedy, I feel safe. The world is calm here.

* * *

**AN:** you guys are going to have to get used to Prim and Katniss switching POV's, that way I can document what goes on in the arena, and give you guys details on what happened in district twelve. If i decide to incorporate the rebellion, this POV would also be important.

Do you like this Prim? I personally hate her whole 'sweetness' deal that she has in the original, and I was too eager to change that.

Tell me who else you want POV's from. Also, I'm trying to figure out how ryan dies. any ideas? I think he's going to take a knife for Prim. His character isn't going anywhere, I almost regret coming up with him.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last, I had minor writers block.

Cheers!

~Noel x


	17. Of Balconies and Laughter

**Chapter 17:** Balconies and Laughter (Prim's POV)

_slight lemons btw_

* * *

I completely ignored Katniss' suggestion to watch television, knowing that all I would see was reruns and recaps of our hot appearance for the parade. We really did seem to shed a little light on the other tributes though. I guess they would be re-thinking the fact that lower districts were useless. I couldn't wait to prove myself properly, to show them that I was not only capable of winning over the capitol, but that I was smart, and skillful.

I had smartly remembered to take the knife out from its place in my dress when I left the bathroom, and was now humoring myself with it, remembering what Cato did to the wall on his floor, I threw the knife at the wall where it landed with a dull thud in the wall, directly below a black smudge to the left of the door, right where I was aiming. I walked up to the wall and pulled on the knife, letting it rip through the wallpaper, making an elegant, curving line. I began turning to line into a sunset, putting a tree from the base of the line, throwing twisting, curling roots beneath the line, dragging the cuts all the way down to the floor, transforming the room into something that reminded me of home. A cat, a goat, a cottage, flowers, all connected to the line, morphing and flowing beautifully, curling at the corners of the room. Parts of wallpaper lay in shriveled, curled up bundles on the floor, which made crunching noises if I stepped on them in my bare feet.

I felt certain there was a camera watching me, it felt as if unwanted eyes were staring at me. I glanced up at the corners of the ceiling in the room, and sure enough saw a small white pod with a little black hole, and smirked at it, waving mockingly, before I threw my knife at it. It smashed through the camera, and dropped to the floor, followed by a shower of sparks and some smoke. I picked up my knife, giving the fallen parts of the camera kick in disgust and turned, hands on hips, to properly admire my handiwork. I smiled to myself, knowing Katniss would like it, at the very least.

I heard the water stop hitting against the tiled in the shower, and I assumed Katniss was going to be coming out soon. I sat back down on the bed, facing the bathroom door, twirling the knife slowly in my hands. It calmed me down, made me feel secure and gave me something do to, a feeling of purpose. I was reminding myself more and more of the girl from Katniss' games, the Clove girl. Only difference was that I was going to win, and I had no intention of playing with my victims. I chose the knife because it was as close to painless as it could get for someone if they were going to die that I could get, especially in the arena.

Katniss came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous, her hair half up in a braid, half down, spilling over her shoulders. The white top fitted snugly over her bust, but rained down, falling just above mid thigh. The sleeves looked puffy and were made of a transparent white lace material. She looked beautiful, but so wrong. The Katniss I knew would have her hair in a tight braid down her back, and a green shirt and cargo pants on. I guess we all had changed.

"You look beautiful Katniss."

She didn't reply, she had her eyes trained on the wall that I had just decorated.

"Do you like it?" There was no edge in my voice, and I was grateful for it, I didn't want Katniss to be scared of me. Like she could ever be scared of me at all though.

She nodded, eyes registering everything, but lingering over the flowers and the tree roots. But then she sniggered and pulled me in a playful headlock.

"You're almost as good as Cato is at that, little duck. Give it some practice and you two might be in line to compete!"

"Oh, please, I wasn't even trying for this. I just whipped this out because I was bored."

"Bragging isn't becoming for you, little duck."

"Quack Quack!" And I scooted over to the door, dragging Katniss behind me, reminding myself of how I spent my childhood years, frolicking and being just as innocent and girly as I could, without even trying.

We found Haymitch, Effie and Ryan seated around the dining table eating cold cut chicken and a creamy white sauce with miniature vegetables. Effie seemed to be doing her very best job not to look disgusted by how quickly and messily Ryan and Haymitch were eating. She was sitting right next to Haymitch but looked like she regretted those seating arrangements, and was leaning away form him, wincing every time food flew out of his mouth.

The two men were laughing heartily, and Effie was obviously feeling left out, which explained why she squealed so loudly when she saw Katniss and myself enter.

"Oh, you two, so happy you decided to join us!" The relief in her voice was painfully evident and Katniss laughed.

"Effie, how could we have kept you waiting? I'm so frightfully sorry!" I laughed at Katniss' sarcasm, and sat myself down next to Ryan who looked up from the chicken he was carving into with a steak knife and a fork to give me a big toothy smile with his mouth stuffed full.

"That was simply lovely, Ryan, but I think you could have completed the look with a little sauce in your hair." Saying that, I picked up a spoon, put it in the pot of sauce, and poured it over Ryan's head grinning.

Ryan roared at me, food flying out his mouth, and I burst into a fit of laughter, Katniss and Haymitch joining along, and eventually Ryan too. Effie looked mortified and looked pointedly away.

"You're going to pay for that!" And before he was even done his sentence, Ryan had flung a whole wad of sauce covered chicken right at my face, drops of which splattered Katniss too. She screamed and threw a spoonful of vegetables at Ryan.

Haymitch was reaching for his glass of wine when I yelled "Oh no, you don't!" Sending the pink contents my glass flying across the table to hit him square in the jaw and chest.

He started guffawing deeply, and then glared at me.

"You shouldn't have done that. I don't care how much fire you have, flames shouldn't be around too much alcohol or we'd have a forest fire that can't be controlled!" and with that, he tugged the end of the tabled cloth, sending all the dishes, glasses, cutler, and food flying. Effie screamed as the whole tureen of sauce ended up on her head, dripping down her face onto her clothing. She was shaking with rage, and had her lips pressed together so tight, the color in her lips had drained, and resembled a thin line.

"You are all idiots, look at what you've done!" She screeched. I had to clamp my hands on my ears to protect them from the volume of her scream. I was so sure my eardrums would burst in two, or at least start bleeding. I heard ringing inside my head and felt nauseous, but I watched, with a look of triumph on my face as Effie hobbled down the hallway to her own room to clean herself up.

"I think… I think I almost feel bad." Said a disgruntled Haymitch; obviously still recovering form the effects of Effie's scream.

"I'll second that." Ryan said, and Katniss was nodding in agreement.

"Well, since our food is all gone, why don't you two order something for yourselves, I'm going in for an early night. You two-" he pointed at me and Ryan "have training tomorrow, so I suggest you get an early night as well. All I can say is play up your strengths. This year, you will need it." He pushed himself out from the table, asked an anvox to bring a light meal for Katniss and me, and excused himself, probably running to check up on Effie. Early night my ass…

"Come on, little duck, let's eat. We'll go down to visit Cato and Caleb after. I want to talk to him anyways."

We settled for the couch, getting comfy. Katniss put her shoes on the edge of the house and made a scene of rubbing them all over the nice vinyl, taking advantage of the Capitol luxury that she didn't have to worry about ruining.

She clicked on the television, which was massive. It was bigger than the ones they had on the side of the Justice Building back in district twelve where most people crowded around last year to watch the games, since it was the biggest television in the whole district.

Almost all the channels were going over the flames that appeared during the parade as I suspected, but I was strangely interested. I saw just exactly what we must have looked like to everyone else, and I even scared myself. I looked like I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if given the chance. Even the Careers looked tame compared to just how furious I looked. When the flames melted off, I shivered because the effect was so eerie. When the wings burst out of our backs and flexed, it was the most impressive, beautiful, and frightening thing I had ever seen in my life. I wanted to cry. Cinna was a true mastermind, a genius worth remembering for all eternity.

"You were amazing earlier today." Katniss said between mouthfuls. I hadn't even bothered to look at what I was eating. It tasted amazing, but I wasn't bothered to think about it very much.

"You mean we were amazing."

"I guess we were."

We had our plates cleaned relatively quickly, neither of us having room for anything more. We left our plates on the dining table, aware that someone would pick it up for us. I wanted to thank the anvox who came, but Katniss shook her head at me, as if knowing what I intended to say. I guess she knew what she was doing, and I trusted her. If I couldn't trust her, I could trust no one.

We made our way to the elevator, and Katniss punched the button that read two. She ran her fingers over the space under the twelve buttons in wonder, looking for something. There were only twelve buttons, one for each district, and I was curious what exactly she was looking for. I shrugged it off, not even bothering to ask. I leaned against the mirrored wall in the elevator, looking down through the glass at the Capitol scene that was zooming towards us as we went down.

The doors threw open, and Katniss didn't even bother to knock, just threw the door open. Her eyes traveled widely around the floor and smirked when she saw the jagged cut lines that Cato had obviously made.

The room was spartanly decorated, lacking all the fine edges and frilliness of our floor. Our mahogany table with the pretty tablecloth was opted here for a stone table with harsh edges, and an uneven surface in some areas. The Chairs seemed to also be carved of stone. The floor was made up of harsh jagged tiles. The whole floor seemed to be either made of gray stone or concrete. Everything was cold and relatively unwelcoming.

"It looks like they redecorated." Katniss said, in a matter of fact tone. No one was in the dining room right now; they must all be in their personal bedrooms.

Katniss began walked through the dining room, running her fingers along the table, the backrests of the chairs, the walls, and then stopped at the carving with the words that said "Still a piece in their games.", carefully tracing each letter with her index finger, with her eyes closed.

"Katniss?" I called. I was unsure what to do or say. I was not really confused, but I felt like I was lacking purpose, and I hated that feeling.

She responded by humming to me, four notes, starting at one notes, rising in pitch, and then dropping.

I grinned and repeated her tune. It was Rue's tune. Almost everyone would recognize it by now. She opened her eyes and walked over to me, hugged me tight and repeated the four notes. I put a finger to her lips and sang the Valley song. By the second line, she was joining in, with a different tone, in perfect harmony with my higher voice.

We heard a door open, and I went rigged, clamming my mouth shut, stopped singing and grabbed Katniss. She ignored it and continued singing, her voice sounded sweet, even, and calm.  
There were footsteps in the hallway, and a gruff voice sounded.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here?"

Katniss turned slowly, obviously not offended by the man's rudeness.

"Hello dear Brutis, where's Cato and Caleb?"

"On the balcony. Next time you visit, could you announce your presence another way that singing please. It's incredibly annoying."

"So sorry we disturbed you." Katniss said. I hopped I was the only one who picked up on her sarcasm. Brutis turned and walked back the way he came. We both heard a door slam, and Katniss jumped a little at the sound.

"Come on, Prim." She sighed, pulling me behind the dining table, around a curtain and through a door in the window behind the curtain. We weren't able to see beyond the window because the darkness of the night meant that we could only see our reflections in the glass, but when the door opened, we saw Cato and Caleb both lying on their back on a small tiled balcony, looking up at the bleary night sky, not a star in sight.

Caleb stood when he heard the door open and tensed, but Cato shook his head, his hands still behind his back.

"It's alright Caleb, its only Katniss and her sister." He didn't even look at us but he knew.

"How did you know it was us?" Katniss asked in a whisper, as she lowered herself to take Caleb's spot beside Cato that he had abandoned when he stood.

"I heard singing."

That was enough to answer everything, and Katniss knew it too. It was obvious I had lost her attention and turned my focus to Caleb. He had walked over to the railing and was looking at the city skyline, a look of disgust on his face.

"It looks pretty." I said with as much determination as I could. It was a horrible lie and he knew it. I walked over to him, and mimicked his stance, leaning over the balcony. We were the same height, and I was grateful he didn't tower over me the way Cato did to Katniss.

He snorted, and I guess I should have seen that coming. "If you call concrete beautiful, then yes. Lovely."

His sentences were short and to the point, never elaborating, never saying more than need be.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I wasn't really concerned; I knew he was fine, at least physically. I said it more for the sake of conversation. Maybe he would open up eventually.

No such luck, all he did was nod, still not looking at me.

For some reason he was making me incredibly frustrated. No one ever has ignored me so effectively before, everyone eventually would give in. I guess I liked his persistence. He was fidgeting with his hands when I saw several bite marks all over his fingers hands and wrists.

"What happened there?"

He turned and looked at me for the first time, his blue eyes pounding into me, asking me why I bothered talking to him, pleading, and sending me wave after wave of sadness.

"We had a pet dog back home." He answered simply. I could tell it wasn't the full story, and I made a mental note to ask about it again later, but I was sure that was all I would and could get for now.

From behind us I heard a moan, and saw Katniss and Cato curled up together, mouths locked, her leg between both of his, and a visible hard on pocking through Cato's pants.

I rolled my eyes, and shoved Caleb gently, to get his attention. He turned around and sniggered.

"Lets give our siblings a little privacy, shall we?" I said to him, with an eyebrow raised, and a coy smile playing on my lips.

"I guess. He'd never forgive me for being the biggest cockblock ever and frankly, he's doing enough for me already." Cato groaned loudly, and Caleb and decided to hightail it, slamming the balcony door loudly behind us, letting them know they had proper privacy for now.

So not only was Katniss in love, she was so lustful that she was willing to have her way in the presence of her younger sister. Now that was just amusing. I started laughing and after a little while, Caleb had joined in. I slumped into their cold black couch, laughter still riddling my body. Caleb sat down too, body shaking with silent laughter as he clutched his sides.

There came a loud moan and the door slammed, and began vibrating vigorously. I sneaked a peak behind us and saw Katniss pressed up against the glass, her face contorting from pain to ecstasy back and forth, obviously holding back a scream.

One look at Caleb and we burst out laughing again. I heard a yell from the hallway and Brutis burst in, slammed a hand against the door that Katniss was still pressed against, eyes closed, contorting from the effect of what Cato was doing with her. We saw Cato's own hands slam against the glass on either side of her head, and Katniss opened her mouth wide and seemed relax, falling limp.

"SHUT UP!" Brutis called through the glass, giving the wall next to it a hard thump.

I giggled. "Well at least not, Cato can't blame you for cockblocking. All his rage will be directed at Brutis."

Amusing night. Seeing my sister have sex on the same night that I finally got her back. Can't say I approve, but if she's happy… well lets just say I can live with it.

* * *

**Authors note:** Hey guys, so I have received a lot of requests for me to write something with more lemons, and frankly I don't feel comfortable writing about something that I have no experience with whatsoever. If you guys have your heart set on the lemons, I'm offering a little competition.

Those who are interested, write a 200-1000 word Lemons scene for any of the characters in this Fanfic so far. Send them to me as a message, and if I get a few, I may include more than one.

But then again, that's only if you have your heart set on lemons. If you don't have an account but still want to see lemons in this fanfic, feel free to send a scene through to my main email, noeldube

I've had a bit of a writer's block, and I really have no idea where this chapter is going to go, I'm completely winging it. I think these next few chapters are all going to be Prim POV, because I want to start writing action, like during training and in the arena. I might steal the courage to write one in Cato's POV as well, but we'll see.

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, you all mean the world to me! It's the fact that I don't want to disappoint you guys that keeps me cranking out chapters every day!

Cheers everyone!

-Noel


	18. Of Peeta and Clove

**Chapter 18:** Peeta or Clove

* * *

We spent the night on the balcony. I particularly remember Brutis coming and slamming on the wall, but I had Cato with me, and nothing mattered more than that. I felt a small tang of regret and awkwardness when it finally dawned on me that Prim and Caleb were there to see, but at the time, Cato had completely flooded my thoughts, I was completely love drunk off him. Thinking back on what Prim might have seen still made me shudder nonetheless.

Part of me could never shake off the feeling that something was wrong, no matter what happened, no matter how happy I felt, however good I felt. We got off the hook way to easy. Over the course of half a year, we broke the rules to the Games, by having two victors; I wormed my way of being a full time prostitute, completely trashed the district two floor, and then stole the show completely away from the President just last night.

There was something wrong, and I was too selfish to try to figure it out. I hadn't once thought about how things were back in District twelve. Poor Hazelle, Rory, and Posy were probably dying of starvation without Gale. Haymitch wasn't there pumping money into the Hob for buying alcohol, and I hadn't thought about it once. I was sickening to even myself.

What if every time I did something, Snow didn't even bother taking it out on me? What if it was always directed at my district or loved ones? I didn't have any loved ones left. Prim was with me and was fine and healthy. Maybe different, hardened, and colder on the exterior, but still here, still fighting. Mother… I never had mother in the first place, she was gone right away with my Father. I despised her for leaving me alone to care for myself and Prim. I had to become an adult at the age of eleven because of her. I felt no pity.

Gale was already dead, and I knew that was because of me. So was Peeta. Both of which I could have prevented. But I didn't. I had Cato now, and he took my mind of things. With him the world wasn't as dark, but in reality, it was only my own flames that kept away the abyss of darkness that threatened to consume ever since father died.

What was there left to take away. Prim and Cato. There was something else too, I knew it, Snow knew it, and all of Panem knew it. My flames. Take that away and I was literally nothing. I gulped down my fear, not wanting to wake Cato, who had his arm thrown around me, head tucked into my hair, on his bed.

"Don't think about it. Think about anything other than that." I mouthed, hoping to calm myself down. I found myself staring at the carving of Rue. She's dead too. Everything I try to help dies. Is that why Cato is still alive? Because I never directly tried to help him? That makes me sound so selfish and disgusting. He's alive because I'm selfish… Well he's alive none the less, and we were going to make Prim win. Make. Not help her. Make her. She didn't have a choice. If the opportunity arose, we would save Caleb as well, but something made me think Snow would never allow there to be two winners, consecutively.

"She will win."

"They both will."

I rolled over and saw Cato's liquid blue eyes pouring into mine.

"Yes they will."

"They still have training, the visit with the game makers, and the interview. And then the arena. Between the born and bred career and a survivor with a knack with knives, and two mentors willing to do anything to get them out, they will be fine, back in our arms."

I found myself nodding, although my head was restricted by his chin resting in my hair, and his arm around my arms, pulling me impossibly close to his body, the heat radiating from his chest was perfect, and his sent flooded my nostrils. I closed my eyes and smiled into him, letting my bare legs tangle between his underneath the blankets. I rose my hands up to his chest, and rested them there, getting comfortable against his familiar body.

He started humming Rue's tune, and I listened to the vibrations through his chest, adding my own hum to join the fray. My stomach was beginning to hurt and gurgle, and a headache was beginning to form but I ignored the discomfort, just wanting to be as close to Cato as possible for as long as I could. The pain in my stomach was getting worse and worse. Cato stopped humming abruptly, and looked at me, concern in his eyes, making them slowly turn to ice again.

I shook my head slightly, it was nothing, I hoped, I just wanted to be next to him. Being with him would make it better. I kept humming, hoping to sooth myself. Why did it hurt so much? My hands started inching away from his chest, and were eventually clenched around my mouth.

"Uh, I have to go." And I struggled to get up, and walked as quickly as my groggy body would let me to the bathroom, before retching violently into Cato's toilet. What was going on, why was my body so weak, and why do I keep vomiting every once in a while, even though I have no symptoms of sickness?

"Katniss?"

I didn't want to open my mouth, what if I vomited again? I checked in the vanity cupboard to the side of the bathroom that held a lifetimes supply of pretty much everything you could expect in a bathroom, from body lotions to spare toothbrushes, to bottles of medication that I didn't even understand why they were there in the first place. My hands stumbled upon a box of white liners that I used to stick in my underwear. Oh dear god. I found myself backing to the toilet seat and sat down with an "oof" and realized I forgot to pull down the seat cover. I stood up, pulled it down and sat back down painfully.

"What's today's date?"

"Its Tuesday the second of June. Why, what's wrong?"

"I haven't…erm… gotten my period in almost two months."

"So your saying you're pregnant?"

I nodded. It had never occurred to me, but it was a liable explanation for all the vomiting, twice when Cato was around, and countless times when he was carving, or when I was alone, or making dashes to the bathroom while waiting for Prim's train. It also explained the headaches. But I wasn't ready for this. Not in the Capitol, not while I have to keep focused on getting Prim out of that arena alive.

Back in district twelve, having a child meant another mouth to feed when you could barely fill your own. It meant taking time from your desperately needed work to take care of them. And in most cases, it means heartbreak when they die and you can do nothing to prevent it except watch and hate yourself for not giving it the life it deserved, and hating your neighbors for not understanding.

I wasn't ready for this at all. And yet at the same time, I was elated, I wanted to know what our child would possibly look like.

"We don't have to keep it, Katniss. There is a hospital downstairs, we could get it aborted."

I really didn't know what to think. Life without a child would be so much easier, so many questions would be left unasked, and I wouldn't have to think about the fact that Snow might use my child to get to me, to punish me and Cato for making a mess of his perfect system. The other part of me was being beaten into oblivion, but was still hanging on. I wanted to have Cato's child. We weren't married, and probably never could be, but this was even better.

"Only if you want to, Cato."

"You're the one who has to deal with pregnancy, Katniss, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"It's going to look like you, Cato. I want it, whether it's a girl or boy, to have you're eyes. I don't think I could kill the prospect of having another version of you that I can call my own and love."

"Alright, well, we should get you to the hospital anyways, to get checked up."

I nodded, shakily. I was still weak and fatigued from my vomiting session. He scooped me up gently in his arms.

"Lets get dressed, first, shall we?" He took us back to the bedroom, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt, and hesitated before throwing another white t-shirt at me, and helped me pull it on.

"You look like a little freak in my clothes. You should wear them more often, you look adorable like that."

"Well aren't you the worlds sweetest ass kisser." I said with a laugh, as he gently picked me put again, cradling me in my arms.

It was three in the morning, and everyone had to be asleep. Caleb was in his room, we checked on our way to the elevator. Prim must have made her way back to our floor, and if not, she was with Caleb, which worried me, but considering everything that's happened, and her obvious new maturity, I decided not to let it bother me. Caleb could probably take her to training, which would be good if she was going to ally with the careers, and if not, Haymitch could surely give her some tips.

Cato pulled a card out from his pockets and put it in a slot above the main twelve buttons and the rows and rows of other buttons popped out of the elevator under them. Tributes must not have known about the other floors. He pushed the MC button and my breath caught in my throat as we zoomed down below ground, travel time being only a few seconds. If Cato hadn't been carrying me, I would have fallen. I was already feeling nauseous.

Pregnancy was distorting my senses and making me weak. I was beginning to get worried, if I couldn't even trust my balance, and I was throwing tantrums all over the place, would I negatively effect Cato? Would I be a reliable mentor for Prim? Fears were racking me and I started shivering, although I wasn't cold.

"You're shivering."

"Thanks for noticing, captain obvious."

He brought his nose down to meet mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed opening my mouth slightly, just to show my teeth, which were also slightly parted: and invitation for a kiss. Cato accepted willingly, pressing his lips gently to mine.

The elevator doors opened, and the usually brightly lit hallways were dark and full of long shadows. He walked slowly along, his bare feet making no noise against the tiled floor at all. He walked along until we reached the reception, and found a turquoise haired nurse sleeping behind the counter, her arms folded, and her bright pink lips open, snoring loudly. I sniggered, and Cato smirked back at me, clearing his throat loudly, pulling the woman sharply from slumber, and then nearly screamed when she saw Cato, who had put on a terrifying smirk to scare the woman for my amusement.

"I think that's enough, we don't want our nurse to suffer a heart attack." I whispered into his ear, pulling my fingers through his short spiky hair that was slightly matted from our sleep.

"I think you're right," He said, directly to me, and then turned his head to the nurse, "Could you help us? We would like to see a doctor."

"At this time of night?" The nurse spoke quietly, she was obviously still scared, and didn't want to anger Cato further. I couldn't help snigger at her, she was acting so pathetic.

Cato didn't even look at her; instead, he burrowed his face in my hair, whispering loudly, just loudly enough for the woman to here "I hate incompetent people."

The nurse started blushing furiously, and I couldn't hold back a laugh. It was fun poking fun at the poor capitol freaks. It was even funnier when she tried to sit up and fell over due to one of her heels catching on the leg of her chair. My hand clamped over my mouth to stifle my laughs, but Cato just threw his head back and laughed out loud.

I was going to bear his child. Shiver after shiver jolted down my back as I thought about it. A smile had crept to my face, that I doubt even a natural disaster that destroyed all of Panem could even remove it.

"If it's a boy, we name it Peeta."

"Only if it's a girl, we name it Clove."

"Done."

And we sealed our deal with a kiss, a long one, where I had completely lost track of time, but it didn't matter, the games may still be going on, but if I'm in Cato's arms, I'm happy.

* * *

**AN:** The secrets out! Katniss is pregnant. Leave a comment in a review if you want the child to be a girl or boy, because I haven't decided yet.

Sorry this chapter is late, I was just so tired yesterday, and wasn't bothered to write. I'll make it up to you by writing the next chapter in Cato POV, and I'll have it uploaded in a few hours when I get home from school.

Hit that big blue button!

-Noel


	19. Of Elation, Sadness & Confusion

**Chapter 19:** Elation, Sadness & Confusion

_much anticipated: _Cato POV-

* * *

The girl who saved my life without even realizing, and then saved me from insanity, again without even realizing is sitting in my arms, smiling like the beautiful idiot she is, with my child in her at this very moment. Every move she makes, ever motion I make in correlation to her will have an effect on our child.  
I had effectively given up on everything that I once was, neglected my whole life of training, the prospect of bringing honor to my district, and even worse, I put Caleb in jeopardy of the games for living, but in this simple moment that I would hold forever, it almost felt worth it.

Mother would understand. She always knew I had a will of my own, and she was something of the community babysitter, so I guess she would be very enthusiastic about the idea of my have a child, or at the very least, she would be supportive and not turn a cold shoulder. If dad were alive, I would be lucky to be even alive.

Dad was the structure to our family, he was the backbone, the provider, and emotional connection, but he was very strict, and pushed me into training two years before most other boys did. When he died, I thought the only way I could repay him, and insure he hadn't died in vane was to train even harder, be the best of the best, and win the hunger games. When people asked me what pushed me so hard, I said it was because I wanted to bring glory to the district, but truth be told, I didn't give a rats ass about the district. Everything was for my father. The only person who seemed to understand that was Clove, who saw through my reasoning without even looking at me.

But Clove was gone now. Poor sadistic, temperamental Clove. She wasn't always a bloodthirsty killer; in fact, she used to be relatively harmless, as far as district two trainees went. She was quite and meek, loved painting, and was quite, so quite. She only ever spoke around her older brother, and when he wasn't there any more, she began slipping away as well.

Three years ago, at the reaping, there was a lot of commotion over who would volunteer. Peacekeepers were sent in to settle the unrest, and they began firing warning shots at random. Twelve potential tributes were killed, another thirty were injured. Of the twelve, Clove's brother was among them.

Clove continued painting, only traded brushes for knives, and a canvas for a human body, or dummy models that squirted blood. Her paintings went from beautiful to sickening, and she became unknown, slipping into insanity, lashing out at imaginary figures, screaming to people no one could see. Sometimes she would recover enough to talk to me, tell me about the imaginary people who torment her; sometimes she was even stable enough to be up for training with me, but never stable for long. Often she would forget who I was and we would have to reconstruct our friendship all over again.

She had a relapse in the arena as well, which drove her to near insanity. Brutis had to send me a sedative for her to calm her down. But no matter how crazy she got, no matter what she did, or what she said, she was still the Clove I had known when she was little, when her brother was still with her. She deserved to be remembered for who she really was; I guess that's what made me want to name my child after her.

Our brightly hair colored nurse toddled off; becoming us to follow, but warily, obviously still scared of me. This really amused me. Even after several months of not training, I had still maintained most of my muscle mass, and I was intimidating as ever when I wanted to be. I stole a glance at Katniss' face before walking off to follow the nurse. She had the same goofy smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help myself, I smiled too: she was just contagious. I walked down behind the nurse, making no sound, trying to compensate for the deafening tapping her stupid heels were making on the tiled floor.

She stopped us outside a blue and pink door, before shoving her hands into her neon orange apron and retrieving an enormous ring of keys. She shuffled with it for about two minutes before I got impatient, and reached over and just turned the knob. It wasn't even locked.

"Remember what I said about hating incompetent people?" I whispered loudly into Katniss' hair.

"Yes, what is it though?"

"I still stand by that. I _really _hate incompetent people." Katniss began to giggle and I kissed her on the forehead. She was so light; I had her in my arms for at least ten minutes without even the slightest sign of fatigue building in my muscles.

The nurse huffed, sounding a lot like a sob, and gestured us in, nervously saying, "I'll go…um… get the doctor. Have the girl to…um… lie down, if that's not a problem, please."

I rolled my eyes at the nurse because before she was even done talking, Katniss was lying on the metal hospital bed, propped up on several pillows.

"Ok, right." The nurse said, trying to maintain as much dignity as she could. I snorted. It was simply so amusing, because she had no dignity left whatsoever. I almost pitied her.

The nurse left briskly, and I could hear her footsteps in the hallways steadily pick up pace with distance, taping faster and faster before the sound began to fade into nothing.

Katniss was lying on the bed, gazing at me; I had only just registered her eyes on me.

"See anything you like, beautiful?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

That was the same thing she said several months ago. Some things never change I guess. She had changed so much from that night we spent together in the hospital months ago. She was desperate, young, and had so much to live for. Now her face was beginning to fade with stress, her fierce grey eyes were beginning to dull, but steadily lightening in color, every day turning a lighter grey, sliding more towards blue. Her hands were brittle, but soft and loving when need be. Her hair would often fall out, and was beginning to thin around the sides of her face, and in little patches on top of her head. Dark circles were so deeply embedded into her face that even heavy makeup couldn't hide any more. But she was so beautiful, she was still mine.

"Could you help me change into the hospital gowns?" She asked me softly, her eyes still never leaving mine. My dirty mind was getting the better of me right now as I cocked my eyebrow up and glared into her face, trying to find any other meaning behind those words.

"Anything for my princess." I said with a mocking bow, as I went off to look for one of those stupid blue papery gowns. I found a pile in a box in a cupboard by the door, and pulled one out of the box, with an exaggerated flourish, earning myself a few peals of laughter from Katniss. I walk over, and hold it to my body, pretending to wear it.

"While hideous as this thing is, I think I would rock it better than you, darling."

"You wish. Give me that." She snatched it from my hands, and laid it over her bare legs. She crossed her arms, pulling my shirt over her head, leaving her sitting naked on a hospital bed. I picked the gown up and threaded her arms into the sleeves, pointedly staring at her chest to make her feel uncomfortable, and laughed, kissing her on the nose when she started blushing. I tied up the strings in the back and helped her ease into the bed.

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then we will figure out if we still want to have that child, and get your properly pregnant." I said it with a light, offhand tone, but I was serious. I wanted to have a child; moreover, I wanted it to be Katniss' child as well.

"Are you worried about the Capitol and Snow?"

I was mortified by the idea of the Capitol using our little Clove or Peeta, but over everything and anything, I wanted a family, a true family, that I could dedicate myself to, not the broken, mangled one my father had left me wit.  
I leaned in, and hoisted myself onto her bed, she scooted over, lifting herself up to lie with her head on my chest and her legs wrapped around mine.

"Yes." I whispered into her hair, closing my eyes, and burrowing my whole face in the top of her head, breathing in the sent of her hair, which had grown to smell like me.

She gathered my arms and wrapped them around herself, wedging her fingers in between mine, folding them, snuggled into my chest, and began humming our four-note tune that we had perfected. It had come to mean, "I'm at peace" to both of us. The vibrations in her throat were traveling through my chest, and a smile crept onto my face.

"We'll find a way to live in peace."

"I'm already at peace with you."  
"You know what I mean."

I heard footsteps in the hall outside our door, but it wasn't the sickening tap of high heels, so I presumed it must have been our doctor.

"We have a visitor." I breathed to Katniss, who suddenly went from completely relaxed, to slightly tense, as she unwrapped her legs from mine, and help my fingers all the tighter.  
The door opened swiftly with no knock, and a blond coil haired man walked through the door in a white lab coat with a clipboard under his arm and pencil wedged behind his ear. He looked as normal as capitol freaks get, minus the bright yellow lipstick he was wearing.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Katniss said, her voice strong, but I could feel her shake.

"Really? Did you use a disposable pregnancy test to check?"

"There weren't any available to us."

"Yes, I guess that makes sense, not very many people get pregnant in this building. In fact, I think this may be a first." The doctor smiled warmly, obviously trying to make this as easy for Katniss as he could, but she was still shivering nonetheless, and it wasn't cold in here. "Well, all we can do now is take a few tests."

He walked to the cupboard by the door, and shuffled around inside for a few seconds before pulling out a blue box, and tossed it to us. I caught it one handed before it hit Katniss, and opened it, pulling out a small plastic tube that I didn't recognize, and Katniss clearly didn't either.

"Just slip it in and check for a positive sign!" he said, patiently, seeing the confusion on our faces, and then left the room to give us some privacy, mentioning that he'd be back in five minutes to see how we were doing. I wondered what exactly he had to do at this time of the morning, but it didn't worry me for long.

Katniss looked uncomfortable, but did as the doctor instructed, and we were eventually sitting on the edge of the bed side-by-side looking at the pregnancy test. Katniss gasped and had her hand over her mouth when the positive sign showed up and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

I was going to be a father. I was going to be a father, and nothing would stand between my child and me. I was feeling emotion after emotion flowing over me: elation, sadness, confusion, and passiveness.

I glanced over at Katniss, and she looked like she was drowning in confusion, probably contemplating whether to be happy about being a mother, or being sad that she would have to bring a child into a world that was so disgusting and foul like I was. I placed both my hands around her face, guiding her to look at me.

"Clove or Peeta, whichever it may be are going to have the best life we can give them. We should both be grateful for that."

She nodded, before slowly pressing her lips to mine. They tasted salty, from tears that had spilled out of the corners of her eyes. The kiss was full of desperation and hunger, like it would be our last kiss and she was trying to savor it, and get as much out of it as she could.

"I love you." I brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and smiled at her, marveling at how beautiful she was.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

* * *

**AN:** I hope your happy everyone. Next chapter is Katniss POV, and another Prim POV is coming up.

How was Cato's POV? i was so worried about writing it, I didn't want it to capture Cato in the wrong way. I want to make him seem desirable for once.

guys thanks for the reviews, i think that last chapter got the most I've ever had for any chapter.

Hit the big blue button!

Cheers guys!

-Noel

_btw: What should Ryan's tallent be? Training is coming up and I have no idea what to do with him. Leave a review about it letting me know._

_Most of you want the baby to be a girl, so I'll soon be introducing little baby Clove :)_


	20. Of Impressions

Hey guys, its Noel. I'm writing on my phone, which I absolutely hate, but I just couldn't bear not writing for this fanfic, so I'm actually putting the effort to bust out a few chapters on my tiny little touch screen keyboard. Consequentially, my spelling and grammar isn't going to be top notch, but I guess you guys will just have to put up with it.

On another note, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, so if anyone is interested, please message me, it would be especially useful now, considering my circumstances with the whole 'no computer' thing.

Also note that the upcoming chapters will be quite short, and I apologize, but better short than not at all!

(also, i know a few of you are wondering when Katniss originally got pregnant, and that was back when things were getting steamy in that shower.)

Chapter 20: Making an impression

-Prim POV-

Everyone was already seated at the dining table by the time I had made it out of my room. In this case, everyone meant Haymitch, Effie, and Ryan, as Katniss was as expected, with Cato right now, considering last night's fiasco. The thought of it brought laughter bubbling to my mouth, which I fought down defiantly, and took my seat next to Ryan, who was in deep conversation with Haymitch, speaking between heaping mouthfuls of eggs and bacon.

Ryan had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, hanging on to Haymitch's every last word, which would have worried me if it weren't for the fact that I practically had these games in the bag.

"Normally our tributes hide whatever skills they have to offer so not to expose too much about themselves, but this year, I want you to try to impress the careers. If either of you are as good as I've heard, you shouldn't have too hard of a time getting allies, which is exactly what you will need for this years games."

Ryan looked worried, and I knew for a fact he wasn't happy with the idea of allying with anyone other than me, he didn't trust the careers, and the other district tributes were just about useless, even if they were relatives of previous victors. I on the other hand new exactly whom I wanted to ally with, and it seemed only natural. It wasn't like I would have any difficulty getting into the career pack.

I nodded my head at Haymitch to address the fact that I actually had heard him, and then started attacking the roast tomatoes, scrambled eggs, and bacon that were piled on my plate viciously with my fork. I wanted to stock up on food, because in several days, I would be fighting for my life, and I would need ever bit of nutrition I could store.

Halfway through eating, the main door slammed open and an ecstatic Cato waltzed in, carrying a laughing Katniss in outstretched arms, presenting her like a trophy. They were busy eyeing each other, but when Katniss saw me, she blushed madly, and I grinned right at her. She was obviously embarrassed about last night, and she had every reason to be.

She swallowed hard, trying to reduce the flush in her face, before almost crying out with joy.

"I'm pregnant!"

The room was silent for a minute, and everyone at the table had mouths that gaped wide open. Effie was the first to recover, and an ear splitting squeal erupted from her pastel colored lipstick smeared mouth. No doubt she was imagining elaborate baby showers, and massive parties, and already designing the unborn baby's wardrobe in her head.

"Oh my goodness Katniss! That is just incredible! Just wait until the rest of the Capitol hears! This is the best news probably anyone has heard in the longest of times!" She gushed and gushed until tears began pouring down her face. Katniss' grin grew wider and wider, tears welling in her own eyes, and Cato deposited her gently in the remaining empty dining chair, then moving to stand protectively behind her, eyes full of loving adoration.

Ryan and Haymitch still had their mouths hanging open, with their eyebrows raised so high, their faces must have hurt.

"Congratulations, Katniss." I said cooly. It wasn't that I didn't feel happy for her, it was just the wrong time to be so happy. I might be dead in less than three weeks, Katniss should be busy worrying about how to get me sponsors and helping me stay alive. Was I already jealous of my unborn nephew or niece?

"I'm so happy for you, and Effie has a point, this is going to be big news once the rest of the Capitol finds out. Are you ready for that?"

Katniss just kept on beaming, as if she hadn't heard what I said, but Cato crossed his arms and stiffened, his eyebrows beginning to contract together. He was obviously beginning to see the problems that would soon arise that they hadn't thought of before. Another loved one meant another person the Capitol could take away from them brutally.

Cato's eyes grew darker and he poured his eyes into mine. I could see everything in there plain as day. Sadness, frustration, anger, confusion, pain, longing, suffering, but more than anything, loving. What he was loving I wasn't sure, maybe Katniss, maybe his unborn child, maybe both, but all I knew by his look was that he was willing to do anything to keep Katniss and their child alive. Anything.

"It's almost time for you two to get training, you don't want to be the last ones to arrive." Haymitch seemed to finally gain control of his functions again, addressing Ryan and myself, as he clumsily got up, brushed some crumbs off his clothes, and lay a, what I supposed to be comforting hand on my shoulder.

He had a point, and a very good one. Katniss seemed to snap out of her trance, and smiled, a real smile, at me that made filled me with desire to get as much done as I could. I needed to win, so I could be there for her and her child.

"Prim," her smile faltered as I narrowed my eyes at the sadness in her voice but the happiness in her face, "aim well, make an impression, and show what you can do with your perfect healing hands."

She shocked me for a second there. I had forgotten about the skill I had learned from out late mother. I knew how to heal, and I had a vast knowledge of plants that could both help me heal, as well as keep my hunger satisfied.

"Thank you. I will." I nodded, and then looked straight at Cato. "I want to be allies with Caleb."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll talk to him about it tonight, if you don't during training today." His eyes began to warm, and he looked somewhat happy again. He was a good person, I could see that. There was so much more to him than what we saw on the screens while watching last years Hunger Games.

Katniss cleared her throat, and looked directly at Ryan, hoping to get back to business.

"Ryan, I know you are good with fires, and you must have some skill with knives to have helped Prim learn in the first place. You are probably also very strong like your brother was, perhaps more, and I know you can wrestle, you won almost every wrestling match back at school. You have an upped hand if it comes to a hand fight and weapons are lost." Katniss paused, waiting for some kind of recognition, and got it when Ryan nodded slightly in agreement to what she had said. "Work on building fires with a flint and metal, and touch up on knife throwing. Don't say no to picking up a spear or a sword, there is such thing as natural ability. Make an impression, and good luck. We'll all talk later when you get back." She finished off with a nod, and her smile returned quickly, as she waved her hand, gesturing for us to go. Effie rose too, obviously expecting to escort us down to the training room, but Cato shook his head at her.

"Let me and Katniss take them." When he spoke, his sentences were getting shorter and shorter. He was obviously holding something back.

Effie looked upset for a moment, but one glance from Haymitch and she quickly stiffened, a blush rising in he cheeks, and she nodded quickly, a smile stretching across her pastel colored lips.

Cato helped Katniss out of her chair with one hand, his other hand went to his pocket. Katniss smiled at Ryan and I, and Katniss smiled at Ryan and I, and we all made our way for the elevator.

A light inside the elevator told us what floor we were on as the numbers flickered down from twelve to one, then to a simple 'T', before the a bell sounded, and the doors opened noiselessly. We were among the last to arrive, as the rest of the tributes were crowding around the training room door. Cato wrapped his arm around Katniss' waist, and nodded to the two of us, mouthing 'make and impression', before stepping back into the elevator, eyes pouring into mine right until the doors closed, and they began zooming back up to either the second or twelfth floor.

The crowd of tributes were silent, and still so the sound of our approaching footsteps rang loud and clear as we approached them. Most of them seemed unfazed and didn't even turn around to see who was coming, but Caleb did, as if he was expecting us, and slipped away from his district partner's side to be next to mine. We looked at each other for a split second, nodded and turned our attention to the training room door.

It seemed after two minutes, the doors swung open automatically, with a loud creak, as the door was obviously very heavy and large, several inches thick of reinforced black iron.

We walked in as a single moving body, and the other tributes walked in slowly, parting to let us pass, and we stopped once we were in the middle of the room. I let myself soak everything in. There massive climbing wall that reached up fifty feet, which I made a mental note to visit. Against one wall there were numerous stations on metal platforms for tributes to practice everything from deciphering edible plants from poisonous ones, fire making, knot tying, camouflaging, and even a general knowledge station that reminded me a little of a classroom, because there was a chalkboard and a long table with an elderly man standing beside it.

On the other side were various fighting ranges, and against the whole wall was rack after rack of every imaginable weapon. Bows of every type, dozens of different styled swords, some with cruel curved ends, others that looked more elegant and graceful. Maces, blowguns, spears, even clubs. My eyes were automatically drawn to the massive array of knives that glinted light off each other, sending sparkling patches of light onto the floor, reminding me of how the flames glinted off the gems of my outfit on during the parade.

I glanced at Caleb, whom had his eyes trained on the wall of swords, but then raised his head up. Curiously, I raised my head as well and saw it was completely draped in climbing nets and ropes. I grinned to myself. This would be a fun day.

The leading trainer, Atala gave us the breakdown of all the stations and equipment, advising us to not ignore the survival stations in a bored, lazy tone, sounding like she was reciting something she had been for many years. I barely paid attention, fantasizing of getting my hands on as many of those knives as I could when something she said stood out.

"At the end of the day, and hour has been reserved for some hand to hand combat with another tribute. Be assured that if in case your fight should take a deadly turn, the fight will be halted, and both tributes will be disqualified from further training. You have until four o'clock to do what you wish, thats is seven hours. Use your time wisely."

By the time Atala had finished talking, conversation began buzzing around between tribute partners. I rolled my eyes and made my way for the climbing ropes and wall. I would surprise everyone with my knife throwing skills later. For now, I wanted to focus on survival skills, and climbing looked like a good one to have, considering Katniss and Rue both made good use of it last year during their games. Caleb saw that I was walking in the direction of the climbing frame and made to join me.

I pounced to the wall and began scaling it, surprising myself that I found it so easy. My muscles grew quickly tired, but I was determined to reach the top of the structure. I had a head start on Caleb, but he caught up quickly, and seemed to slow down a lot in order to stay at my pace. I felt furious and shrugged it off, sticking my tongue out at him, and earning a small peal of laughter from him.

At the top, we observed the other tributes, and saw most of the tributes from district five through eleven were busy at survival stations, struggling over a fire, or grudgingly mixing berry dyes at the camouflage station. District one was hauled up at the weapon wall, tossing around spears and swords, but neither seemed particularly good at either. The boy could throw the spear relatively accurately, but not from more than ten feet. The girl seemed absolutely useless, managed to cut off some of her own hair, drawing out shrieks of anger that rang around the whole room. Caleb's district partner was hacking at the limbs of a dummy with a cruel looking sword, and the district four tributes were at the knives station, the girl clumsily aiming and throwing, only sometimes hitting the bulls-eye, while Rohan was toying with a trident he had brought over. Ryan was at the fire station with the district three tributes, and seemed to be holding up a conversation with them, occasionally smiling and nodding, startling himself when the leaves he was trying to ignite finally caught fire.

Just from glancing around the room, I had decided I didn't want to join the careers. They looked useless this year. I looked to Caleb and raised my eyebrow, silently asking if we could form our own alliance. He nodded back. We could get so far with our non-verbal conversations, it was quite impressive.

"Well don't you too look cute".

A voice whispered snidely right into my ear from behind. The voice startled me, and I nearly fell, but I caught myself and narrowed my eyes.

"Back for round two, darling?" I said with as much venom behind my words as I could manage.

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked that, it took about seven hours to type out on my tiny little keyboard, so I hope it was worth it.

I'd also like to say thanks because THIS FANFIC HAS GOTTEN 20,000 VIEWS! I checked this morning and almost cried, I was so happy. Thank you all for reading and supporting, it means the world to me.

Review and tell me who you want to see in Prim's alliance.

Thanks again everyone! Stay tuned, I'll update maybe next week if I can.

Cheers!

-Noel


	21. Let the Flames Begin

Again, I'm writing on my phone, I was practically up all night using my thumbs cracking out word after word, growing really quite frustrated about how annoying and slow it was using my phone. I tell you, as soon as I get my computer back I am never going to underestimate it again.

Sorry in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter 21: Let the Flames Begin

-Prim POV-

I pulled a knife out of my left sock, where I had hidden it this morning while I was getting dressed, and brandished it behind me, my eyes narrowing, and my ears adjusting, my senses tuning on the threat. Caleb had also found himself in a crouched position, about to spring at the threat.

"Calm down little love birds, you're secret is safe with me. Taking after your dear siblings aren't you?

Pretty soon this will be incest. Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to date, and looks like things are getting pretty steamy for your darling Katniss and Cato." sneered the district four girl with a wink. She must have noticed us up here and slunk away from the weapons wall and climbed up while we were distracted by Ryan and the district three tributes fumbling over their fire.

I pulled my head back in a cruel laugh. I surprised myself by how horrible it sounded, but held my crouched stance, my upper lip curling into an unmistakable sneer. Caleb however was visibly loosing his cool, and a growl was building up inside as he began chewing on his lower lip holding back language that he thought might bother me. Funnily enough I welcomed it.

"Fuck off, my darling little slut. Oh and would you be so kind as to pull your shirt up? There isn't really anything to be seen in the first place, so not much point in having it down in the first place." and true enough the girls training shirt was pulled so low that her yellow sports bra was completely visible. For someone eight-teen, bust-wise, you would have thought she were twelve.

Her face flushed with anger. "Who's the slut? You're probably just like your sister, kissing her way into some poor fucker's heart, leaving him to die, and moving off to the next poor shit head." Her head cocked coyly, and it was obvious she was looking to win back some of the dignity I had scraped from her ego last night. Her arrogance and ego will be her undoing in the arena, and I would make sure to use it against her to the maximum.

I was surprisingly unaffected by her words, I knew Katniss for who she was, I didn't need to explain to others, and those who didn't see are too beyond helpless in the first place to be affected by help in the first place.

Caleb on the other hand had a face contorting with nothing but rage. His breath came out in hisses, and I could see his jaw jutting forward and eyes flashing. He looked terrifying, but Valerie hadn't seen, her eyes still pouring into me, waiting for me to react the way she wanted, unaware that her words were affecting the wrong person.

"Watch your mouth, four." Caleb's voice came out reasonably steady, and now that Valerie's attention was on him, fear flashed over her face before being quickly replaced with her cocky smile again. Caleb was beginning to tremble, and I knew he would strike out eventually if he didn't calm down.

"Blesent, did you come just to gloat, or are you sure I can't help you with anything? I have no problem helping you tie a few knots, maybe show you how to make a noose, maybe even put you in it." It was almost laughable, a district four tribute being offered knot tying help from a district twelve tribute, when the pervious had probably been playing with ropes since the same time they could talk.

"How about some practice with that knife." She sneered at me, but her eyes twinkling with laughter at my offer.

Caleb let out a snarl, and I could tell he was going to loose it. He was still upset about the jab she made at Cato earlier, and being from district two, he probably didn't have very good temper control. I was suddenly so grateful that I didn't have Katniss' temper, we needed at least one person between the two of us who could keep their heads.

I reached out a hand and clasped it on Caleb's shoulder, who snapped his head and gave me a look of uttermost fury which softened when he saw my eyes pouring back into his with a look of concern playing in the corners of mine. Pulling my eyes slowly away from his, before flashing a smile at

Valerie, I raised my other hand in mock salute. "It would be my honor, ma'am!"

We both sniggered, and Caleb, all fury erased from his face, looked at me, raising his eyebrow, clearly asking if I were sane. I think I am, I hope I am. The funny thing was, I just didn't see the harm in this girl. I could even grow to like her.

I stuck my tongue back out at Caleb in response, and pointed at the ropes that were hanging down next to use, touching the floor, suspended by iron hooks at the ceiling.

"Lets show off a little, shall we?"

"I think thats a good idea. Race you to the weapons wall."

"You're so on."

I suddenly knew why Caleb didn't talk much, he could hold his own complete and interesting conversations with his eyebrows alone. I let out a peel of laughter and jumped off the rock ledge we had been sharing with Valerie. I felt the sudden exhilaration of flying, and then falling through the air before my hands gripped around the rough texture of the climbing rope. I heard a similar huff from Caleb as he clung to the rope.

Still swinging on the rope, I turned to Valerie, who looked mildly amused, but took the hint, and slipped onto a nearby rope, preferring not to risk jumping, and began climbing down, hand over hand, scared to make the rope sway too much. I glanced down and saw that Caleb was already halfway down the rope, and determined not to let him win by too much, I loosened my grip on the rope with my hands, instead holding it with the insides of my elbows, which were covered protected by the light jacket I was wearing, and kept my lets loosely swung around the rope, allowing myself to carelessly slide down, thankful for my light weight.

Before I even realized, bursts of laughter were shooting from my mouth and I could honestly say I was having the most fun of my life. Nothing I had ever done could beat this in retrospect. Upon nearing the end of the rope, I put my hands on the rope, steadying myself before twirling on the rope and jumping off with a flourish, still giggling, and mildly flushed from the excitement. I glanced up and saw Caleb was almost on the floor with me, but Valerie was still quite a ways up. When I heard the resounding thump of Caleb hitting the floor and joining me, I let my eyes travel around the room. Everyone was staring at us, shooting looks of either amazement or resentment. Apparently fun was unheard of in the training rooms.

I poke my tongue out at Caleb. "Apparently fun is against the law here. We must tread carefully, officer."

He raised his hand in mock salute like he had seen me do less than two minutes ago, giving me a split second head start to run for the knives, before stalking behind me, deadly silent and fast.

I had reached the wall and turned back, seeing Valerie swinging dangerously on the rope, only five feet from the ground. 'Jump god damn it, jump.' I thought to myself, and the look on Caleb's face only confirmed he felt the same way.

"Whatever."

I shrugged and headed over to the knives. Some where beautiful, others disturbing, and I stayed away from the barbed ones, I had no intention of causing much pain, I wanted everything over as soon as possible. I went to a rack of reasonably simply knives with simple double edged blades, and spartan black handles, no adornments, nothing to improve grip, just a simple devise that could end a life effortlessly. I grabbed a handful, before realizing I still had mine in my sleeve, so I quickly hid it back in its usual hiding spot in my shoe, then turning my attention back to these Capitol knives.

Knowing how the games work, there..

there will probably be an array of simple knives as well as a bunch of gruesome ones designed for sick animals like Clove from last years game who liked to play with their victims. I sighed realizing I'd need to practice with both kinds in case only one was offered.

Caleb seemed to be thinking along the same lines and brought me three disgusting looking spiky knives with lacerations along the bottom of the blade, and three tips at the head instead of one. They looked horrible, and I didn't want to imagine killing anyone, even Snow, with something like this.

There was a table by the shooting range where I laid out my knives, waiting for Valerie to catch her breath and join us. The whole room was quite, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I finally settled on one of the most practical knives. It had grooves towards the base of it, and the tip was so sharp, I cut myself slightly when I ran my finger over it gently, testing it. I was pleased and I knew I had a maniac smirk plastered across my face.

I stood up looked at Caleb. This would be easy. I half heartedly tossed it at the bulls-eye farthest from me, and it landed smack dab in the center, sticking at an angle that if it were a person, would have probably ruptured an organ or two.

I heard a familiar huff behind me, and turned with a smirk on my face, to see Valerie behind me, as expected, with a knife twirling in her hands. She was ready, i assumed and I nodded at her. I picked up three knives, and balanced them by the base of the blades in between my four fingers, this time truly showing off.

I gestured for her to throw her knife, and she did, at the nearest bulls-eye, where it was about three inches off its target. She looked annoyed, and I knew how she felt. Her face reflected mine for the first few weeks I spent failing at knife throwing until I began getting better.

My turn. I turned, and made a big show of positioning my feet, letting her watch exactly how I positioned myself. It was like breathing now. My left shoulder almost facing forward, my right raising lazily, wrist tense and angled. I breathed out slowly, narrowed my eyes and let all three knives fly. They each embedded themselves into three of the bulls-eyes, simultaneously, thump after thump after thump. From the back of the room, I could hear applause, slow and unsure, until Caleb joined in right beside me. I turned around and saw Ryan on his feet with his hands slamming into each other, a look of pride in his eyes, and Rohan, hesitantly bringing his hands together as well. The applause bounced around the room, and every pair of eyes were trained on me, if they hadn't been already. I would not show emotion. I could see the game makers and trainers looking impressed as well, and I flashed a coy smile to everyone, and turned back to Caleb and Valerie, who were both smiling.

Valerie, it turns out, wasn't that bad. I almost liked her, and during knife throwing, I found out more about her. She reminded me of Katniss, she was short tempered, but loving, and had also taken hand to help raise her younger sister, who she called Kiara. She was the niece of one of the previous District Four victors who had committed suicide several years ago, so it wasn't much of a big deal, she wasn't going to be a big hot spot for sponsors. Surprisingly, she hated swimming and the water, which was almost unheard of for a district four tribute, but I decided not to judge. Her parents mended fishing nets, and rarely had enough money for food. She could fish reasonably well, weaving nets and catching small fish, but apparently that was illegal, you could only have the fish that went through the Capitol's trading system. Often times she and her family ate the entrails, the parts of the fish no one wanted to eat. Considering she had lived off fish heads and organs all her life, she was relatively strong, and muscular. Her green eyes reflected light and looked empty most of the time. She rarely smiled, but when she did, she only did her eyes. When her lips curled, it was only a fake smile that she put on for the Capitol freaks, or a cruel sneer that she used in the company of the other tributes. She said smiling with eyes was the only true kind of smile. Anyone could just raise the corners of their lips and pretend to smile, and feel dead inside, but if the smile reaches their eyes, then its true, and you know you have done something genuine to make them actually smile. Her revelation was sweet and surprised me, but she was probably right.

I had decided I would pretend to trust her for now, but I was still weary of her. She would do well in an alliance with us, she was a fast learner, and knew a lot more about concealment then I did when it all boiled down, but I was confused about her motives. Why was she so interested in me, even if my sister is some kind of Capitol legend?

After about thirty minutes at the knife station, Caleb left us to go join Rohan for a little male company, where they appeared to work silently, slashing at dummies, Caleb with a sword, Rohan with a trident. They were both obviously very skilled killers, but Caleb seemed to have the upper hand. Every now and then Caleb would look at me, just as he raised his arm to slash, cock his eyebrow, and then turn his eyes back to the dummy, and proceed to slash a limb off.

"Impressed yet?"

"Hardly."

Within another thirty minutes, all the dummies had been demolished, and Rohan and Caleb stood happily staring at the mess they had made with their bronze and silver instruments of destruction.

Atala announced lunch and practically kicked us out. The district ten tributes looked like they were about to cry because they wanted to stay and train with the rest of us out of the room, but Atala had quickly dismissed the idea, telling them it would go against the rules, and be unfair to the other tributes if they got extra training time. I almost laughed, because some of us had at least a year of extra practice, and the careers had about four years of practice each.

Lunch was slow. There was a full on buffet laid out for us on steaming silver trays with fancy handles and spotlights, featuring everything and anything I could imagine. The other tributes had picked up a gleaming white plate, and lined up waiting to collect food from the variety provided. I walked over to join Caleb and Rohan with Valerie following behind me. I didn't hate her, in fact I think I could almost grow to like her. In another world where the games didn't exist I might even have been her friend. But then again, if the games didn't exist, I'd still be sweet little Prim who was nice to everyone.

Caleb and Rohan were disguising the private sessions with the game makers. Ryan had overheard from a tray of mashed potatoes about four feet away and came to join their conversation. I turned back to Valerie, winked and pointed to the basket of assorted rolls and cakes, with the district one tributes crowding around it. Titus flashed me a flirty grin which I returned with an exaggerated curtsey and Valerie seductively licked her index finger, bringing it to her ass and making a noise with her mouth that mimicked that of water hitting a very hot surface. I stretched my hands in the air and started pulling at my hair, tossing my face into different angles like I had seen Sinister Minister doing at the parade, trying to be sexy. I started swaying my hips and gave my most alluring wink at Sapphire. She sent me a look of venom back. I could control myself and I just burst out laughed, dropping my empty plate and letting it smash at my feet. I doubled over, clutching my sides and Valerie had to save me from falling over, also laughing. Sapphire looked murderous, and completely comical due to the chunk of hair she had managed to cut off during the first three hours of training. Pathetic.

Titus on the other hand was joining in on our laughter and clapped me on the back.

"You know, you two are alright!"

Sapphire scoffed, clearly going red in the face. "Well obviously you'd rather eat with these scum mongers so go have fun!" She stormed off in a huff, finding herself at a table with a near empty plate next to Thistle, Caleb's district partner. They eyed each other and shrugged. They knew they would need each other eventually because this year the career pack wasn't going to exactly work out.

Valerie, Titus and myself found our way to the back of the lunch hall, seated on two long benches on either side of a table, myself and Titus on one side, Valerie on the other. Titus was incredibly flirty, and I knew this might anger Caleb, but he was funny, and wasn't that bad with a spear. Besides, there was safety in numbers.

Most of the other tributes were sitting alone, not even bothering to sit with their tribute partners, except for the district ten tributes, who were both quite large, and were among the oldest of the tributes here. They had their heads together, bent low over their food, occasionally looking up and hesitantly pointing at someone, more often than not, Thistle and Sappier. I sneered. Apparently those two were already targets for most other tributes. Well, the ones who would last the bloodbath anyways.

Caleb, Rohan and Ryan joined us eventually. This table had way too much testosterone, but Valerie didn't seem to mind. She seemed to relish her conversation with Titus about the splendors of his district and how his parents were jewelry designers. Caleb seemed to open up a bit more around Rohan, or maybe it was just the fact that Caleb wasn't big on talking to girls, because he seemed just as friendly with Ryan. Occasionally he would look at me, talking to me briefly in our own little language of eyebrows and hand gestures.

We were by far the oddest group here. Titus was obviously the oldest, and largest, but Rohan came close, even though he was two years younger. Caleb had a similar build, but was smaller, but not by much, even though he was a staggering six years younger by comparison. I was three years younger than Valerie but proven myself to have her beat in skills set, and was almost her height. Whatever, I'm sure the Capitol will like the change, for once the main alliance isn't the typical career pack. What's even funnier is we didn't even plan this. Sure, I had originally hoped to be in an alliance with Caleb and Ryan, but I would have never expected Valerie or Titus to be here, and being here at all would only mean that we were in an alliance. Sure, we were bound to start turning on each-other after a little while, but we'll reach that hurdle when we come to it.

Sitting there next to Titus and Caleb, watching Valerie, Rohan and Ryan stuff their faces for an eating competition, I realized that this was probably the best time I've ever had with people I could call friends, even for just the time being. With impending and very probable doom ahead of us, I could actually call myself happy.

AN: Thanks to everyone who subscribed, reviews, or just read, the views for this story are getting higher than I ever imagined. I am so grateful, it means so much to me, and every review is just encouragement to keep writing, and believe me, there were many times when I wanted to just give up

I hope you guys don't mind the long chapter, I've been writing non stop. I just want to get the training over with, I'm so excited for the true fighting to begin. But I've noticed that the longer the chapter is, I get fewer reviews. Do you guys not like long chapters? Should I stick to under a thousand words for each chapter?

Stay tuned

-Noel


	22. Of Nonsense

Alright so, someone asked for shorter chapters but faster updates, and I'm willing to put up two a day, mind the chapters are going to be about 1000 words long. I hope thats not too big of a problem, it just means the story is going to stretch on for longer.

Also, I got a message asking about Rohan. Yes I DID borrow his name from one of the kingdoms in the Lord of the Rings, thank you for noticing.

Without further ado, chapter 22

(hey that rhymed)y

Chapter 22: One on One

-Prim POV-

We found ourselves walking back to the training hall, leading all the tributes in, as once they realized we were up and ready, they quickly began filing behind.

We had three hours of training left to kill. I had to argue fiercely with Valerie to get us to go through the basic survival stations. She claimed they were for weaklings, but she eventually warmed up to the idea when she almost killed herself trying to eat a poisonous berry that was on display. We figured we'd spend half an hour at knot tying, making fires, edible plants, and first aid, leaving an extra hour for more weapons work before the one on one matches.

We quickly discovered half an hour at a station wasn't exactly much time, so we spent an hour hauled up at fire making, and the other at first aid, which I had practically dragged Valerie to, telling her it was probably the most useful station in the whole hall.

Fire building wasn't a complete failure, I could even make a decent one that would burn strong, but only with the aid of matches. Valerie wasn't as lucky, and by the end of our hour there, the whole training room smelled vaguely of burning hair, and was nursing some splotchy angry red fingers and a flushed face.

First aid was something of a relief to me, where I quickly mixed up a salve for Valerie's burns using mint, kaolin clay, and some leaves that were listed in the book back at home that were said to help sooth burns and inflammations. The trainer at the station's eyes boggled as I started mixing together a salve mother used on infections, and judging by her face, I don't think she ever had a tribute who knew quite so much about herbs and healing before, and she suddenly looked so much happier, showing me salve after salve, some that would slow blood poisoning, others that would completely reduce any pain temporarily for up to thirty minutes. Valerie began getting bored, and the trainer was observant and quickly saw that. She had me putting Valerie into various splints, slings, and gausses made from different leaves, showing me some absorbent types that would not only serve as a bandage, but would also sooth the wound, allowing slight calmness to the nerves in the area.

"Knives, and now this? Aren't you full of surprises." Valerie had her eyebrow cocked, and her eyes were smiling, a sure sign of her impression. It was obvious she just thought I was some decent killer, but now I had a true value. "Where did you learn this?"

"My mother healed most of the people in town after mine accidents or spots of the flu. She taught me." It hurt talking about mother, but I was in my zone right now, so I shoved my insecurities out of my mind.

"Even without any wounds, this feels amazing!" My fingers were tracing her skin around her arms where there were so many scars, counting would be pointless. I had a lemon balm on the tips of my fingers, and in so doing, I was hoping to fade some of the scars, not to much avail, but I could have sworn a few of them became lighter.

At the end of our second hour, I helped Valerie out of the gauzes and let her pull me excitedly back to the knives. Our last hour passed so quickly I had barely felt is float past although I was very aware of the knives slinging one after the other trough my fingers, listening to the thump after thump of my knife hitting its target, and the occasional thud of Valerie's heavier throws. The only noise that really floated through the hall was the occasional thud of crash of weapons hitting their targets, or low hums of talking.

"Your training time for the day is up, please find yourselves a place around the center empty space." Atala's voice boomed through the hallway with seemingly no effort. Titus, Caleb, Rohan, Valerie and myself were the first of the tributes to find places to stand, cracking knuckles, or stretching various parts of our bodies cheerfully laughing in anticipation.

Personally, I wasn't feeling too pepped or confident, and a lot of weight was on my shoulders to win my fight, so I was, truth be told, quite nervous. Of course, the emotion was not allowed a place to share on my face.

"I am going to call out who you will be paired with to fight. Like I said earlier, if your fight possibly takes a deadly turn in any way, the two people fighting will find they will have a particularly harder time in the arena than usual."

Some of the tributes without alliances let out timid laughs before directing their attention directly to their feet. In my hearts of heart I knew I didn't want to have to kill anyone, but my survival depended on it, and another thing about being in an alliance meant: I would be a big player in the bloodbath.

"First up, Sapphire and Ryan! Please remove your shoes and stand on either side of the marked surface area. Your fight will begin on the count of three."

Ryan looked uncomfortable fighting a girl. It was inevitable he would win, he was the best wrestler back in district twelve, but something told me he would have a hard time coming to grips with grappling with a girl, not to mention a relatively dainty looking girl.

Three

Sapphire stood in her corner looking stoic, her gleaming hair pulled fast in a lazy looking bun, with fly aways spraying in different directions. Her eyes were spewing foul glares at Ryan, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

Two

Ryan stood deftly, legs apart, back hunched, prepared for impact, head down slightly, sending Sapphire a sweet mocking smile, and nodded to her.

One

A whistle blew and Sapphire hurled herself at Ryan, screaming, her finger nails extended, scratching and clawing at all the exposed skin on Ryan's neck, face, and arms that she could. Ryan looked annoyed and took hold of her shoulders quite gently, but she screamed in pain none the less as he held her away so she couldn't scratch at his face. Her leg pulled up, aiming to kick him between the legs, and I gasped knowing that the odds might be in her favor if she succeeds with that low move, but Ryan seemed to know what he was doing, and he jerked her gently to the floor, pinning her thrashing legs to the floor with his right knee while his hands were curled around her tiny wrists, keeping her stranded to the floor. Her mouth however, remained fully active, spitting and spewing curses and screaming. The whistle blew signaling Ryan's win, and he picked her up carefully.

"You know, you fight like a bitch." Was all her said to her, before walking off to join us. Titus and Caleb clapped him on the back, and like usual. Rohan chipped in with a usual joke.

"So how does it feel to win against a girl?"

"Never better, man, never better."

Atala's voice cut short of our conversation, announcing that I would be fighting Caleb.

"You ready, pretty boy?" I smiled a false smile that dripped with non existent confidence. I stood no chance.

He smirked back. "Born ready." Was what his face said back

Three

I stood in my corner, hands on hips, battering my eyelashes and putting back my alluring mask on, blowing a kiss.

Two

He stood in his corned looking almost bored, but winking at me all the same. His arms found their ways across his chest, folding and flexing, looking almost intimidating.

One

The world stood still. Neither of us moved. Caleb sniggered and I giggled and we both stepped from our corners and began circling each other, no one bothering to make a move.

I tossed my hair back and giggled, putting my hands in the air, letting them force my hair up and bounce back down with a flourish, my feet coming to a standstill, before narrowing my eyes and side stepping around Caleb and bring my foot to the back of his knee, forcing it out from under him. At the same time, with his hands he clawed out and grabbed me by the waste and brought me down with him.

Due to the timing of impact, I ended up on top of him, sitting over his crotch. He glared at me, and I could feel my cheeks flushing. He laughed at my blush and I took advantage of his moment of laughter to force my elbow to his windpipe playfully.

The whistle sounded, cuing the end of the fight, announcing me victor. I offered my hand down to Caleb to help him up and he took it gratefully with a genuine smile on his face and I tugged, trying to pull him up. His eyes narrowed again playfully before letting me go, letting me go flying backwards onto my ass, where I hit the floor with a grunt.

"What was that for?"

"I let you win for your sake, I think I deserved to make you look like a bit of a fool too."

"Why did you let me win?'

"You have an image to uphold."

"Thank you." There was a pause while we both got up and cleared from the fighting circle.

"Any time." He said aloud. Most of the tributes sent us confused looks, but Valerie, Titus, Rohan, and Ryan rolled their eyes. We got ready to go with Ryan, having no interest in seeing the other fights. We'd see it all soon enough in three more days.

AN: Well, I hope that was alright. I'm getting disappointed to be honest, these chapters used to get so many more reviews, do you guys not like this story any more? Should I stop writing? I'm just a little worried.

I hope you guys are liking Sinister Minister. She is quickly becoming my new favorite character. Right after Cato of course.

All you beautiful fangirls out there can get excited again, next chapter is going to be focusing on Cato and Katniss again.

Also, check out my new fanfic: Chatacters meet their Actors. I just came up with it today. Show it some love! x

cheers!

-Noel


	23. The Last nail in the Coffin

-  
Chapter 23: Last Nail in the Coffin

With the possibility of there being a child growing inside of me, life seemed more positive. My cold lips were hardly ever allowed to stop smiling, and I could feel Cato's destructive nature ebbing away little by little with every passing minute.  
Was I really ready to be a mother yet though? I knew I could do it, I had practically acted as Prim's mother for five years in my own mothers emotional absence, but was I actually ready? I was only seventeen, Cato was very nearly nineteen.  
Back in district twelve, impregnated girls younger than twenty were looked down on, and considered promiscuous and irresponsible. More often then not, they died before birth from hunger and the stress, along with the baby. But I wasn't in the district, without the prospect of returning any time soon. Mother was gone and wouldn't be there to ridicule me about it.  
The Capitol would be overjoyed, and this would probably be the last nail in the coffin of the end of my prostituting career, which ended before it really began. The only problem, and Effie had pointed out when we were alone, would be that pregnancy before marriage wasn't proper, as she had put it. Cato knew it too, and whenever his smiles were halted by furrowed eyebrows, I knew he was thinking about it.  
I had no problem with getting married now. All my angst against having children and getting married were abolished after it had suddenly became a reality. I still had no wish for an extravagant wedding but I knew with Effie in the loop, my wishes wouldn't exactly be heeded. All I could hope for now was that it wouldn't be too over the top if it happened at all.

Cato was scheduled to meet Cinna tonight about having the allied tributes in similar costumes for the interviews, and I had backed myself out of the loop because I had the fashion sense that was comparable with that of a blue nosed baboon, but I supposed it would be a good idea. Finnick seemed to be in on it as well. I guess that meant Rohan would be working with Caleb, Ryan and Prim. All the better for them.  
Haymitch was indisposed again, and Effie was simply intolerable with her constant nagging about baby products and arranging doctors appointments, so I'd be having a lonely three days while the tributes are training and the boys were busy with Cinna.  
Lovely.

Authors Note:  
I know its a super short chapter, but I have another chapter which I'll be putting up later tonight. You guys will love it, I'm sure, there is a bit of a surprise coming up! Next chapter will be in Cato POV as well, and thats always something to be excited about.  
Cheers guys, stay tuned for later tonight!  
-Noel

PS! GUYS! COULD SOME OF YOU SPARE SOME TIME TO WRITE A REVIEW FOR (It'sMeSenna)'S NEW FANFIC The 95th Hunger Games SYOT! SHE NEEDS ABOUT 17 MORE TRIBUTES TO ENTER BEFORE SHE CAN START WRITING PROPERLY! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND I'M SURE SHE WOULD TOO


	24. Of Silver

-  
Chapter 24: Silver  
-Cato POV-

The kids were in training and Katniss was at home brooding over the betting tables, trying to get a view of who the Capitol had the most faith in, also mentioning something about winning some more sponsors for them later when she has time. I smirked to myself, because it wasn't like she had so much to do in the first place. Knowing her to be who she is, I'm sure she'd pull in so much money that the tributes wouldn't even need the supplies at the cornucopia, we could just send them everything.  
"She's something isn't she." Finnick's voice invaded my thoughts, causing my smirk to falter and be replaced by an annoyed twitch of my upper lip.  
"Define something."  
He ignored me, and carried on smiling as we made our way to the main entrance to the tributes building that I had been living in for half a year. We were supposed to meet Cinna and discuss our plans.  
It seemed that unity was the best form of protection for Prim and Caleb, and we already knew they had found a group to make an alliance of four, which could possibly grow further. It was Cinna's idea originally. The concept was that Prim and Katniss' flames have begun to spread, that others are beginning to catch fire, and share their flames, so everyone in their alliance would also have a fire theme.  
The only odd thing was that Cinna had requested my help in the first place, and then what was odder still was how eager Finnick was to chip in and help. The look on Cinna's face gave nothing away either when we finally found him waiting outside the building by a black car with shaded windows with a door open waiting for us to hop in as well.  
Finnick looked a little hesitant, I guess cars were less common in district four, since they were major luxuries back in district two and only the richest of the rich could afford them. In the Capitol it seemed everyone had one.  
Once in the car, Cinna pulled out a black leather bound books full of simple sketches of men and women with various designs overlapping, most in red or black theme, some without color some with, and all maintaining a 'signature' Cinna tone to it.  
"I had originally hoped for this to be for Katniss and Peeta last year, but it seemed their alliance would only be of two, and from the same district so the effect wouldn't be as interesting. This year however, it will not only be a fashion statement having several districts united by theme, but also a monumental political statement."  
I knew nothing of government and politics so I stared blankly at the designs hoping to seem to absorbed to care, but Finnick on the other hand looked vaguely concerned, but was nodding along, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the two rambled on about significance, impact and how the Capitol would take to it, if it would appear more than a simple design.  
"Of course, all the other designers are in on it, and contributed with the measurements and helped incorporate ideas, but, without bragging, I'd like to say I have the most input."  
I had decided to ignore the book and let my mind wander while looking out the window, but their conversation stabbed through my calmness like knives.  
"Put the girls in dresses without sleeves, and if they have sleeves, make them three quarter length, down their arms."  
"It would be best if we incorporate little parts of their district, so Caleb could have reflective metal or stone in certain places for the flames to reflect off of, while Rohan could sport some kind of reflective water feature. Or style the flames to resemble water splashing and curling."  
"I think their hair should be untouched by flames this time, but it would be lovely if we could give some color to the ends, perhaps red or orange."  
"Remember, if one of them looks more outstanding than the rest, they will be assumed as an alpha, we'll have to be wary about that."  
The ride was over in fifteen minutes, and we found ourselves in front of a jewelry shop. Cinna showered a few banknotes into the driver's waiting hand before hopping out to join Finnick and me on the street corner outside the store.  
"My saloon is just across the street. Why don't you to observe the selection." He was discrete and vague and walked away after giving me a trailing look.  
We walk into the shop and Finnick takes over. The room we are in is full of necklaces, all very gaudy, and surprisingly dull in color for this year, supporting the gothic trend that had become recently very popular as the sales woman had pointed out, with her hair in a pointy mohawk, and numerous crucifixes around her neck.  
I was on autopilot as we walked into a display room with cases upon cases of rings. Finnick steered me to the very back where there were slender silver and gold rings, not half as gaudy as the others, and with diamonds instead of jewels, stones, and twisted coral. Considering district thirteen was the district that mined diamonds in the first place, these were probably the most expensive and most highly sought for.  
"Engagement rings." Finnick said stoutly, gesturing with a simple nod of the head.  
"Look for something the least gaudy. Katniss won't like anything to fancy. She probably doesn't even want one at all."  
"If the capitol is to accept this, we need to follow their tradition. Rings are a must."  
Finnick called for help from the assistant, bringing out tray after tray of silver rings with different sized diamonds, and also one display of ruby, while I continued wandering through the shelves of rings. I stopped at a dusty shelf in the back that looked like no one had bothered to visit or clean in a long time. I brushed some dust off the display case and a spider quickly scuttled across my hand. Gently flicking it off with a finger, I peered into the case and found line after line of simple two millimeter thick bands of silver, twisted into rings, some looking like tiny snakes, other like birds in a ring, connected, holding the ring together by thin silver feathers.  
I cracked open the display to get a better look at the rings when my eye caught on the easily thinnest ring in the case. I was scared to pick it up, fearing my large fingers would crush or distort it, rendering its subtle beauty meaningless. It was a silver chord wrapped into a solid ring, the tip overlapping the end. But what was truly special about it, was that the tip was in the shape of an arrow head, and ended in tiny sculpted feathers. At the feathers, there were three of the tiniest diamonds I had ever seen, but I could see the glint of me teeth off them, the glint of my smile that showed just how please I was with this ring. It was perfect.

AN: Yes I know, that took forever to finally come out, I was waiting for my friend to come back so he could help me update. As you all know I write on my phone, but sadly wont let me upload files from my phone, even though they are perfectly legitimate word document files, so I send them to a friend he uploads them through my account for me.  
I've also started writing a story about glimmer, and another thats stylized as a talk show for the characters and actors of the hunger games, so that is taking up a lot of time as well.  
Oh and sprinkle a little laziness on top, and there is the full reason for as to why this took so long to be update.  
So yeah... enough of excuses, I hope you like the surprise. I thought it was high time they got married, especially after the whole Katniss being pregnant thing. Besides, in order for there to be a tragedy, there has to be something good to start with ;) *hint hint hint*  
Alright, well I got to get a move on with writing my other fanfic chapters as well, and I'll try to have another chapter up by tonight. I was up early today babysitting (by early I mean 5am) so I might be getting an early night, so if a chapter doesn't come up tonight, expect one tomorrow around this time.  
Cheers guys, and thanks for reading!  
-Noel


	25. Of Pigs Nudity and a Hair Cut

Chapter 25: Pigs, Nudity, and a Hair Cut  
Authors Note: Yup, its the private sessions. And after reading the title, you must be thinking "what the fuck kind of private session is this?" Well, you'll soon find out.

-Katniss POV-

Prim had clocked in and out of training for the past three days, meanwhile Cato, Finnick, Cinna, and the district one, two, and four designers had been out designing the interview attire for the new unexpected tribute allies. To say I was confused about why Cato was involved with fashion and design was an understatement, but it was the least of my troubles.  
I had been too busy earning sponsors and helping push Prim and Caleb to the top of the hunger games betting charts, and gaining sponsors. At the moment, Rohan was at the top, which was easy to understand, sponsors had nothing to base their bets on yet besides how the tributes look, their age, and how popular their mentors are. Prim was second, and Caleb followed after, along with the rest of their alliance.  
The inclusion of the district one boy and four girl surprised me at first, and scared me, knowing that the more emotionally invested friends Prim has, the harder it will to do what needs to be done in order to win. And then of course, there are her initial friends like Caleb and Ryan who would be a much larger problem if it ever came down to them in the final eight. All it meant now was more sponsors, for the time being, especially since they seem to make up the career pack this year, which is probably a refreshing relief to the paying viewers from the usual district one two and four consistency.  
What also surprised me was that the biggest paying sponsors were often male, and they would often not even bother to check which of the district twelve tributes they were actually paying for. They just looked at me, eyes full of hunger, until I realized they were eyeing me with lust. It sickened me, but I knew they couldn't hurt me, and if they did, they would have a displeased Cato after them, so after the first day of managing sponsors, I quickly learned to undo a few buttons, and wear shorter skirts and shorts. By the time Prim and Caleb would have to return from their last day of training, before their private sessions with the game makers, I had earned them enough money via sponsorship to send them weapons if need be, but I doubt it would be necessary considering they were in the largest alliance.

-Prim POV-

Our three days of training were up, and we were seated in the hallway, separated from the training room by three inches of reinforced iron. Most of the other tributes sat in quiet contemplation. Titus, Valerie, Rohan, Caleb, Ryan and myself sat in a ring in the middle of the hallway, crossed legs, laughing happily, ignoring the knot of nervousness that was building in the pits of our stomachs, while Sapphire had her head down with Thistle, muttering, and occasionally flipping their heads back to look at us with flames of fury in their eyes, hair flaring out.  
Sapphire was first called and accepted into the training room to be scrutinized by half drunk game makers, who's session was oddly short, lasting only a minute and a half before Titus was called through a crackly intercom in the ceiling. With a wink, he slipped through the crack that the door had opened by, and it closed with a crash behind him.

-Titus POV-

Betrayal never really has been my kind of thing, and I don't intend to change that any time soon. Besides, I like Valerie and Prim, they remind me of the little sisters I never had. I guess it would only do them well that I had a cancerous tumor developing on the back of my head, swallowing little pieces of precious memory from me. One day it will be the exact color of my mother eyes, the next it could be how to breathe. Since my death is rapidly approaching, why not try my hardest to help insure someone else's safety?  
My eyes were for Prim alone. She had the fire to keep her alive. As the door to the training room close, my eyes met her grey ones, which lightened at the wink I gave her. Best little sister anyone could ask for, too bad she not mine by blood.  
'Clang'  
The door shut and I stride into the room, arms thrown wide, smile on my face, and a laugh bubbling out of my throat.  
"It's good to be home! District one, Titus! Let the show begin ladies and gentlemen!"  
Amused laughter came in small peels from the game makers balcony, along with some appreciative applause. The room smelled of rotisseries, rosemary, and alcohol, and without assignment, I took on the job of replacing the nice smells with that of sweat and metal.  
Without hesitation, my hands found the cruel looking handle of the sword I had often practiced with during draining. I could take my time. I wasn't here to impress these goons, this was playtime, dedicated solely to amusing myself. Grasping the first sword in my right I tossed it into the air, catching it in my right hand at the hilt. I picked up another sword, and began clashing the two of them together, relishing the screech of metal against metal, tossing the two swords between my hands, before picking up another and begin swinging them in circles and launching them in the air, juggling with the deadly weapons. Fear evaporated from my body, and I was back home, juggling pink, yellow, green, orange balls with my father at home. Growing bored of these play things, I tossed them back into the air one more time, stepped backwards once, and let the swords fall simultaneously 'thud' 'thud' 'thud' in the place I had been standing half a second before.  
With a preposterously grand bow, doubling over before the end, I proceeded to leave, turning once again to look at the smiling and shocked faces of the game makers. It turns out not all trained careers are all work and no play.

-Caleb POV-

Whatever had taken Titus so long amused the others.  
"He probably knocked over the weapons display and the game makers had to wait while it was set back up before he could actually show them anything." Rohan first suggested. I grinned my amusement at Rohan before giving him a shove, forcing him into Valerie, silently telling him to play nice, or I wouldn't either. Prim had gone quiet after Thistle left, balancing her forehead on her knees, and breathing in slowly. Intentionally, I let my leg brush against hers, causing her to look up.  
"Sorry." My eyes said.  
"Whatever." Her eyes rolled their response back, the grey of her irises traveling in a circular movement in the process.  
Thistle was in the room for a total of seven minutes and twenty four seconds. My fingers had tapped out the seconds. I inhaled slowly, and let it out in a huff.  
"Good luck." Rohan and Valerie said simultaneously. Prim and Valerie made eye contact for a second and giggles began tumbling out of their lips, Prim's full and eccentric, Valerie's timid and careful.  
My feet moved, a door closed, light flooded, laughter sounded, and I stopped. Not even bothering to introduce myself, I went to the spear station and programed three pig carcasses to be hung, which were, within minutes by two anvox's in matching uniforms. The hand of the shorter female anvox hadn't even left the pigs carcass when my spear impaled it, causing it to swing from the thin rope it was suspended on. I did the same to the other three pigs, sending one, single spear into the guts of the deceased pigs, always making a disgruntling wet sound, spraying blood to the floor and wall by which they hung. Lazily I walked to the knife station and chose four identical, beautiful looking ones, with silver hilts and handles to match their blades, with elegant curves. One by one, I throw three them, sending them splitting through the wood of the spears. Finally in one fluid motion, I sent my final blade at a curve to cut through each rope neatly, letting the pigs fall, spear up, to the ground, where I arranged leaves of sage and rosemary around the pigs.  
"Bon appetite!" Came through my clenched teeth and I stood there, staring defiantly at the game makers.  
"Thank you, you may go now." A woman's voice calls through from the back of the balcony.

-Valerie POV-

Walking into the training hall, the sent of bleach floods and burns my nostrils. The floor looks wet, and there seam to be splinters everywhere. Either the district three tributes were hiding some secret talent of destruction, or Caleb was having way too much fun, because the bleach smells too fresh to be from before the district two sessions.  
It was hard for me to believe I had no idea what to do for this session, even standing before the game makers scrutinizing glare, my mind came up blank on what I should show them. My best bet would be with the tridents, but thats exactly what they were expecting. And for someone from district four, I was actually really bad with tridents.  
Not wanting to seem nervous, I walk in the general direction of the weapons wall, not sure yet what I would do. Walking at my own pace, I begin humming an old fishing song about how an old man tamed the sea during a storm. My itching fingers found a knife. I turn, swiveling the knife in my fingers to keep my hands occupied, I surveyed the target layout. There was a bulls-eye at the other end of the room, and one twenty feet from me. Sucking a breath and, I took aim, and slowly let my arm extend, breathing out. At the end of the breath, my arm spun, my wrist snapped, and the knife landed with a sickening smack...on the floor two feet short of the bulls-eye.  
There came chuckles of laughter from the balcony, and most people had now adverted their attention to their cocktail glasses, giggling together, stuffing their fingers in their mouths trying to stifle the worst of the laughs.  
Nostrils flaring, I let fly five more knives at once, singing them to the hilt in the bulls-eye at the end of the room. My fury fueling my arm, guiding my aim. The laughter ceased, almost immediately, and without another word, I stormed out of the room in a huff. Good fucking riddance.

-Rohan POV-

With a trident in my hand, I impaled the cotton dummies located at the end of the room. Sweat was soddening my shirt as I worked, and by the time I had demolished my fourth dummy, the back of my shirt was completely soaked. Pausing to send the female game makers a seductive smile, I crossed my arms over my head, and pulled the shirt up and over my head, letting it fall before hurling my trident with such force at one of the dummies head, it smashed the head off, thudding to the floor, followed by several resilient clangs as the trident hit the floor along with it.  
When all the dummies were nothing but ruined tatters, I straightened up, slightly tensing my abdominal muscles and received my cue to leave. Just for the sake of it, I slipped out of my pants on my way out. The looks of shock from the men, and joy from the women in the balcony were just priceless.

-Prim POV-

I had sat in quiet contemplation for the past hour, waiting and waiting for my district to be called. The benefits of being last were limited to simply getting more time to think about what to do. I could now enter the room with confidence, knowing that whatever I did in there would not only impress, but would strike fear into the hearts of the game keepers.  
Knives. Knives of course. With eight threaded through the fingers of both my hands, I felt at home. With a piercing shriek, I threw my hands in the air, letting the knives spray out at random, causing screams and yells of terror to be derived from the balcony. I throw my head back and let out a maniac laugh, and locked my eyes on the web of climbing above. My knives had met their targets, and the ropes were falling in a tangled mess. Giggles of glee left my lips, as I leapt to arrange my ropes, letting out squeals of forced, insane laughter. Keep this up and maybe I'll win some kind of acting award. Content with my work, I giggled my way to the fire making station, making a scene of blowing a bubble of flame from a lighter, and returning to my ropes with a flint and metal rod.  
Let the flames begin! The ropes caught fire with some coaxing. Screams came again, allocated from the balcony of highly skilled torturers. Taking the screams as my cue to leave, I let out another cackle of laughter, but stop halfway out the door, when I see a knife that was on the ground. It had obviously not made its target but thats good, I had a new purpose for it. Slowly and surely, I gathered my hair, turning my back to make sure the goons at the balcony had a clear view. In a fluid motion, I let the knife slash through my long hair, leaving me with a diagonal, jagged cut through my hair, letting it come away in my fist, as I dropped it into the flames. The putrid smell of burning hair combined with sizzling made one man vomit over the side of the balcony where it landed with a splat, a glob of the foul stuff hitting my boot.  
With half of my hair gone, from one ear at a slant down to the middle of my back, I left, eyes burning.  
"Thank you all for your time." And the door slammed shut behind me.

-Ryan POV-

The room smelt of air freshener, but no matter how much they had pumped into the air, the overpowering sent of burning hair still lingered. What on earth had Prim done in here? She had by far, taken the longest to finish her session, and the smell was steadily making me more and more uneasy.  
I went to the knives station and gathered about twelve, stowing them in my pants, shirt and shoes, then moved to arrange the bulls-eyes into a circle, facing slightly up. Before I could doubt myself and how I could possibly pull this off, I had grabbed a stray climbing rope, and began to hoist myself up, hand after hand, steadily and swiftly getting myself to the top, where I locked my legs around the rope and let myself dangle, upside down, swinging slowly. I counted to ten, breathed in, and began extracting knife after knife from their places on my body, then lodging them one after the other into the bulls-eyes bellow. It required a lot of skill, and hopefully it also looked impressive from the balcony's view point.  
"You may go." Came a mans voice when all my knives were spent, and I was still hanging on the rope. I slid down, and with a sharp exhale, I left, pausing to close the door quietly behind me. Tomorrow was a free day, the day after the interviews, the day after that, we'd be in the arena. "May the odds be ever in your favor." I muttered to myself.


	26. The Scores

-  
Chapter 26:  
Authors Note: Really short chapter, but oh well. I just wanted a few more big group chapters before the blood and gore and flames finally begin.

-Katniss POV-

Pools of people began pouring into our district room to watch the training scores together. I originally wanted to be on the district two floor since I still hadn't gotten over the fact that the last time I had seen Gale was here, lying on my previous bed, dead, and also because the district two floor had become something of my second home. But because Thistle was there, it slowly became evident it was not an option.  
The first time the door was thrown open, Gloss, Titus, Cato, and Caleb walked through, not even knocking, just walking right in, laughing and joking, and helping themselves to whatever they wanted. Not that it bothered me. It just startled me at first. Cato walked in an placed one arm under my arms at my back, and dipped me back, wrapping his other arm around my knees, effectively lifting me off my feet, while my legs flailed in shocked desperation.  
"How was working with the freaks, convincing them to part with their precious money?" Cato growled softly into my ear, hungrily taking the lobe into his mouth, then moving to grace my neck with kisses, lowering slowly, ever so slowly, to my collar bone. Part of me wanted to tell him to have some decency and remember we were not alone, the other part of me wanted to groan and moan and coax him on, maybe end up in bed later.  
With all the normality I could muster, I burst out "not half as bad as you think." quickly, hoping not to moan out the ecstasy I was in.  
We joined Titus and Gloss in front of the television, watching Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith discuss the variety of tributes this year, stalling for the actual training scores. I sat across Cato's lap, with his one of his hands arranged over my stomach with our recently conceived child, and the other interlaced with mine. Effie and Haymitch slunk out of hiding and joined us too.  
Effie had become the official door tender of our group as she dashed back and forth from the television to the door, ushering in the knocking guests that included Valerie, who came in with wet hair and smelled of rose scented capitol body wash, then twenty minutes later, Finnick and Rohan. The biggest surprise was when Johanna walked in through the door with a look of pure joy on her face, all wariness erased. She looked like a new woman. I guess retirement had done her well.  
"And as I walk out the door, i leave my pants behind, quickly stealing a look at the faces of the idiots sitting at that balcony. Priceless, really priceless." came Rohan's voice, his face mimicking what he must have seen on the faces of the game makers after his little show. The group was evidently discussing what they had done in the training room during their private session.  
"Oh, doesn't that sound nice, I'm sad I missed the show. All I got to do was throw a few knives." Valerie looked annoyed, but something about the smugness of her expression told me that while something went wrong, she was happy with what went on in the end. "What did you do, Caleb?"  
"I made them dinner." Came Calebs grunt. Cato was the only one who laughed, and shot him a brotherly look of fondness, while the rest of us, myself included looked confused. Caleb shrugged, and continued with "I got them to set me up a few pigs, and use them for target practice, and then put some edible plants that would compliment pork well around it."  
That had to be the longest sentence Caleb had ever spoken. It broke a record, and Rohan had made sure to point it out. The kids found themselves sitting in a circle, cross legged on the floor, while Johanna, Gloss and Finnick joined Cato and me on the couch. Finnick and Cato seemed to be having their own conversation similar to the way Prim and Caleb do, and I felt sadly left out and was annoyed by it. Johanna quickly pulled me into a conversation about how I managed to pull in so many sponsors, while Gloss wedged himself into Finnick and Cato's conversation after a while.  
Caesar announced that the training numbers would be announced within the next thirty minutes, and within ten minutes of saying so, in walked a joyous looking Prim, who smelt strongly of burning hair.  
"What are you smiling like an idiot about?" Valerie called, without really opening her mouth, not caring if her words slurred on their way out.  
"Oh nothing, I think I did manage to make the biggest mess of the training hall in history though."  
"Prim, you didn't?" I was horrified. What if she upset the game makers? What if she was punished in the arena for it?  
"Relax Katniss! Do you want to hear what happened or not?"  
The redundant muttering of 'yes' was heard throughout the room, and Prim began describing how she cut down all the climbing ropes and made them spell out 'crane' for Seneca Crane, and then lit it on fire, and finally given herself a haircut. She gave a little twirl to show off her new hair style, and my heart practically broke. It was still a little black, as was mine, from all the product Cinna poured into it in order to light it on fire the night of the parade, and now with the diagonal slash jutting across her back where her beautiful golden locks once lay, she had officially discarded her old innocent ways.  
Effie was suffering a fit at the idea that Prim had destroyed her previously perfect hair, but I knew in my heart that Cinna would love it, and would find a way to make a spectacle of it, maybe even giving Valerie hair to match. There was a plus the much shorter length, though. Now it would bare no possibility of getting caught if she were fleeing from danger in the arena.  
Ryan was the last to arrive, as natural, and merrily had time to join the circle with the other tributes before Caesar announced that all the training scores had come in. Caleb gave him a smile, while Rohan gave him a pat on the back before they all adverted their eyes to the television.  
Sapphire scraped a seven, and Titus and Gloss joked about how glad they were on this floor, and not having to bear with her angry screams of a growing tantrum. Titus had pulled an eight. I guess the game makers were interested with his hand eye coordination and apparent swordsmanship skills. Thistle received and eight, and Caleb a ten. Cato's eyes sparkled with pride, no doubt remembering that he too had received the figure ten for his own training score. The district three tributes both scored below six. Valerie received an eight, which she smiled at, and Prim gave her a joking shove, making Valerie fall back into Rohan, while Prim began giggling profoundly. Rohan received a ten, and having Valerie still in his arms, gave her a little squeeze, and I could see FInnick grinning in Rohan's direction.  
District five through eleven was the usual display of three through sevens, but once district twelve was mentioned, the entire room quietened. I leaned forwards, and I could feel Cato's arms tighten around me. Prim's profile style picture flashed on stage while Caesar commented on what a likeness she shared to me, in both looks and raging spirit. He was building up to the score, and every second that he wasted talking was killing me. There was a ringing in my ears and I could hear nothing. Caesar's lips moved slowly, tongue hitting his teeth, mouthing a three syllable word. Eleven. She had scored an eleven.  
Forget the baby, forget everything. I flung myself out of Cato's arms, and grabbed Prim by her wrists, launching myself into a hug with her, holding back tears. "You did it Prim." It had felt like she had already won. I was so happy, I really couldn't have cared less what Ryan got. I heard eight, so I assumed that was his training score. I didn't even care.  
"Happy hunger games, Katniss."  
"And may the odds be ever in your favor, Prim."


	27. The Interview

-  
Chapter 27: Beauty can rise from Ashes  
Authors Note: Yes, I'm so freaking excited to get started writing with the arena stuff, and also to get along with the initial Cato-Katniss romance, so I'm hurrying along all the pre-games stuff. I hope you enjoy the devoted labour of my fingers.  
Also, I want to thank both Finn and James for uploading these for me. wont let me upload from my phone, so those two have been putting up with badgering them about uploading documents for me.

This year, the stage for the interviews was set up differently. there were double the number of chairs available to tributes, and next to Caesar's chair, there was a black leather sofa instead of the usual glass arm chair. The stadium that the interviews were held in seemed overall larger than usual as well. There were at least a dozen added balconies positioned at odd angles providing different views of the stage for capitol people, if they were willing to pay the price.  
The mouths of the thousands upon thousands of capitol freaks were bobbing up and down, mouthing words I couldn't hear. This was all to familiar. I droned out the screaming, the applause, the stopping, the catcalling, until all I could hear was my own heartbeat, Prim's, and what I could only imagine to be my child's. The two of us were dressed identically in black dresses that feel three inches above our knees, with a transparent striped weaving of sleeves that reached my forearm. Valerie was in a similarly designed dress, only the transparent weaving of her sleeves resembled rolling waves.  
The boys, Ryan, Titus, Caleb, and Rohan all looked like Capitol heart-throbs in their black suits, with a grey shirt underneath, and another greyscale tie, with accents resembling different icons of their districts. Titus had his encrusted with miniscule gems that made the light shine off in little faucets. Caleb's looked like it was physically carved out of stone. Rohan also sported rolling wave like patterns in his tie, similar to the ones on Valerie's sleeves. Ryan however wore a coal black tie, matching their jackets.  
Black. The color a grieving widow wears. The color of remorse, regret, and sorrow. The color of ashes. Just like the ashes and coal dust that cover my entire district every living day of every year. But even among ashes, beauty can arise.  
Before Caesar could call up Sapphire and Cashmere, I fished out the lighter Cinna had given me, telling me to light the bottom of my sleeve on fire. And I did. The lighter didn't actually create a flame, all it did was emit a small pop, and a spark flew out, landing in my sleeve, which sizzled, and began to smoke, eventually drawing a flame. I held Prim's hand so her sleeve would catch on fire as well. She reached over to the front row to tap Caleb on the shoulder, who turned back and smiled at her, letting his cuffs and tie catch on fire as well, before turning back to tentatively reach his hand towards Cato's. Cato brought his hand to Caleb, meeting him halfway, and drew it back once the flames had caught. Caleb then turned to Titus, lighting him as well, before sending a shy smile to the audience. My head met a throbbing, which I could only assume to be the screams I couldn't hear. My eyes were glued to Rohan, Finnick, and Valerie, who were beginning to catch fire as well. Prim it seems, had also lit Ryan and Haymitch, and now our tributes and mentors were on fire. The spark has become a flame, and the flames are spreading.  
Oh Cinna, I hope you know what you were doing when you talked Finnick and Cato into this.  
This year the interviews were scheduled to last five minutes each, meaning this would end up taking a total of two hours. And the best part was, we had already stolen the show from Sapphire without even letting her open her pretty little pastel colored lips. The tributes who were not involved in Prim's alliance seemed to be striking up different attitudes, but half heartedly, as if knowing their battles had already been lost. Except Thistle and Sapphire, the only remaining career tributes. Sapphire determinedly declared she would win, saying she would bring honor back to the careers, accentuated with a furious bat of her eyelashes, and a swish of her near transparent pink dress. With a bounce of two pairs of high heels, she and her mentor left the stage, leaving the black sofa free for Titus and Gloss.  
To us, this was the true beginning of the interviews, and the audience seemed to agree, giving out ecstatic calls and screams and applause, while Titus and Gloss started the show off saying what a shame it would be, loosing so much potential for the glorious blooming capitol. Cato and Caleb were quite and stoic, and Cato only spoke once to admit his worry about how the possible loss of Prim would affect me stress-wise. Caesar tried to egg Cato on to reveal more, but he shook his head and let Caleb answer questions about the alliance while he waiting for their five minutes to pass.  
Finnick, Valerie and Rohan went on to saying that even in death, we'd remember the kindness shown in the capitol, and hoped they would stay in the citizen's hearts forever, but it didn't matter, the damage had already been done, the audience was in an uproar having found out that I was pregnant. The crowd was restless throughout the other interviews, barely paying attention, or even looking, blinded by their tears, and oblivious of any sound other than their own pitiful sobbing.  
By the time Prim was leading me to our place on the sofa, all sense of nervousness had left me. I owned these people, they bent at my command, every word I said. A sense of euphoric calmness had seeped over me. My loved ones and Prim's friends knew about the new life growing inside me, and now the Capitol did as well. Cato laid the spark, all thats left now is to coax the spark into a fire, and urge it to spread.  
"Welcome back, Katniss, it's been a while since we last heard from you! I hear there have been new developments as well." I rolled my eyes internally. Every idiot in the sticking capitol had been watching me and Cato through those damned cameras, and I didn't appreciate lies. Growling inwardly, I put on a delicate smile and nodded shyly.  
"How does it feel having your sister going into the games?"  
I paused for a moment. If I wanted to flood the room with the tears of overly possessive capitol freaks, now would be the time, so choosing the right words were utterly important.  
"It feels like the biggest part of me has been ripped away, leaving all the other parts of me suspended by little strands that could break at any moment. Last year, I had volunteered to make sure Prim wouldn't be in the games. My games had been for nothing."  
"Prim, are you ready for the games?"  
I could feel Prim twitch, being directly addressed. She paused before answering, most likely collecting her thoughts before letting the words slip one by one between her now pale lips.  
"I am. I am going to make my sister proud, and when I come back, I am going to be an auntie."  
"I'm sure you will, Prim, I'm sure you will." If Caesar looked sad right now, it was nothing compared to the teary red faces of almost every surgically altered freak sitting before us. Sobs and cries broke out occasionally. There came a furious gurgling wail from the back few rows. "I notice you got an eleven like your sister. Give us a little hint on how you got it, please!"  
I laughed, and Prim giggled besides me. She glanced at me, gently elbowing my side. I nodded and kissed her head.  
"I gave myself a haircut. I think the game makers liked my abilities." Prim giggled harder.  
"Come on little duck, let them see!" I pulled her into a standing position, and took her by both hands, turning her so the audience could see her now slashed hair. Cinna had perfected it so it looked like a diagonal lightning bold, zigging across her back. People in the audience gasped, and buzzing began. Apparently this would become a new trend to go along with the mockingjay and flames obsession that had been taking the Capitol by storm.  
Caesar whistled. "Well, isn't that something! I should have asked you to style my own hair too, if only I had known of your peculiar talent sooner!" The tears that were flowing perviously had stopped, and Caesar was met with nervous laughter. "One more question, Prim, before the time runs out. What do you think of Katniss and Cato together?"  
I held my breath. Not that Prim knew it, but the safety of myself and Cato rested on how much the Capitol loved her answer.  
I could feel Prim tug my hands, and fold them together, cupping her own around them. "I have never seen Katniss happier in my life, and that is all I want. Cato makes Katniss happy, and in so doing, he makes me happy. Caesar, if time permits, would you like to hear a story?"  
"Oh I'd love to, but make it quick, I'd hate to only hear half of it and have to shoo you off stage before its over!"  
"Alright!" Taking a deep breathe she began letting the words tumble out of her mouth. "This is the story of Katniss being a love drunk idiot for the first time." I groaned dramatically for effect, but it didn't bother me really. The audience got a hoot out of it, and Caesar gave a look that would make you think the President had decided to show up naked.  
"That first time...never occurred." The audience burst out in nervous laughter again. Where was she going with this? "You see, Katniss was always too busy to even realize that she had half the male population of district twelve in love with her. I saw though, and I'm not going to lie, I was a little jealous." More appreciative laughter from the audience.  
"I never thought I would see the day that Katniss would fall in love, but here it happened, and with all honest, if it were anyone other than Cato, I would have clawed his eyes out for daring to go near my sister. Cato is just perfect for her, and all I can hope for now is that he and Caleb will quickly be joining my family." The audience cooed at the adorability and sincerity in Prim's words, and Caesar clutched his hands to his heart, before raising a finger, and wiping away a tear that had actually formed in the corner of his right eye.  
"Well, everyone, it seems Katniss and Prim's time is up! Can we please have a round of applause for our famous and beloved sisters of flame!" We stood, hand in hand, flames swirling around us, the roar of thousands of voices calling our names swirled with the fire as we walked off stage, myself feeling slightly bad about completely and utterly upstaging Ryan before he even made it to the sofa.  
Ryan's interview went smoothly, but he and Haymitch barely had the audience's attention. They still applauded at all the right times, but it was a hollow applause that didn't really mean anything.  
Caesar ended the show with a wave of his hand, and a flashing white smile, as we all found ourselves being shepherded back to the elevator in order to return to our floors by white clad peacekeepers.  
Finnick caught be from behind, just as I was about to get in the elevator with Prim, Ryan, Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna.  
"Head up to the rooftop in about thirty minutes, Kitty Kat." He whispered into my ear, his hands lingering on my hips before he turned to find Rohan, letting me get in the elevator, and watch the doors slide shut.


	28. The Cameras

-  
Chapter 28:  
Authors Note: Its finally come! Yes, so the preposition that occurred at the end of chapter two is finally a reality! Also, just a by the way kind of note, the arena is coming into view next chapter, so hurray huzza and all that stuff!  
Not much to say really. I'm a little sad, this story has begun to loose a lot of viewers, most of the other chapters get 500 views each, these past few ones have only scraped at the most 250. I don't know what's going on, I guess you guys have just gotten bored of me.

"Tomorrow is the big day Prim." I had to control my voice to keep out perpetual sobs.  
"It's okay, I'll be fine, and if I don't make it,"  
"No." Prim had adopted a sacrificial look on her face, that seemed to half contort of sadness and strength. Sure, she didn't care if she didn't make it out of the arena but I needed her. All my family was gone, and although I was in the process of making a new one, it wasn't the same. Without Prim, there was nothing. I already lost my father, mother, best friend, and protector, I couldn't loose the sole purpose of my life. "You're not even allowed to think of anything other than winning. You're coming back to me. I need you Prim. I volunteered to save you, to keep you alive, as I had done since the age of eleven to make sure you had enough food. Don't be selfish, you have to come back."  
"You speak of being selfish, but you don't see it yet do you? You are surrounded in loved ones that aren't just me, you just haven't accepted them yet. Sure, you see Cato, you love him, but do you see Finnick? Johanna? Haymitch? Even Caleb, in his own way would do anything to keep you safe if he could. Your the one being selfish. What about Cato? There can only be one victor. What about Finnick?"  
"But-" Her words hurt, but she was right. There really can only be one victor. If Prim came out alive, Caleb couldn't, and loosing his brother would kill Cato. I was already used to the loss of direct loved ones. But after loosing so much, hadn't I earned the right to be selfish?  
"I want Caleb to live. I will do everything I can in the arena to make sure he does so."  
I smiled. When had my sister become so strong? This was not the girl I half raised. This was not the girl who stood in front of the bakery for ten minutes every day after school just for the opportunity to see something beautiful. This was not the girl I volunteered for. In fact, this was hardly my sister.  
"I love you Prim."  
I pulled the girl into a hug. She was almost taller than me, and if felt strange to have someone with such a similar body composure pressed against me.  
"You're going to be an amazing mother."  
She parted, and placed a hand on my shoulder, and the other firm and warmly on my belly that hosted another beating heart.  
We were in our room, in front of Prim's carving. She had added things to it, it now featured all of our faces. All of them including her alliance partners, myself, Cato, Haymitch, Finnick, even Effie. One of the faces made my stomach crawl and made me want to scream. Gale was there, next to a carving of mothers face, laughing. I made a mental note to find a different room, preferably in a completely different building after tomorrow, when Prim left for the arena.  
She must have felt my body tense, and directed her eyes to where my line of vision was directed.  
"I thought you might have liked some closure, and maybe even a reminder."  
My voice was caught in my throat, and to try to use it may have caused me to chock. I nodded my head in a strangled way, trying to seem grateful, and not terrified, at what Prim had done.  
"Come, I think you are supposed to be on the rooftop right now, right?"  
I felt Prim's hand in mine. No longer soft, but callused and cold, although, still capable of a loving, healing touch. She pulled me out the bedroom door and into the living room, before gently pulling her fingers through my hair, taking out bobby pins, and letting it cascade down my front, then braiding up half of it the way I had recently adopted ever since Cato said he liked me having my hair down. The flames on the sleeves of my dress had long been extinguished, and Prim expertly trimmed the sleeves right off the dress, leaving me in a presentable black dress, that clung to my upper chest perfectly.  
"I love you Katniss." She said before pushing into the elevator, and hitting the big 'R' button and blowing a kiss as the doors slid shut.  
Amusing, really amusing. I wondered what Finnick had to show me, or talk to me about.  
I reached the floor and felt myself leaning against the railing, doing nothing but breathing, letting my mind run numb. The wind blew in my skirt, more than once making it flair out above my waste exposing my underwear, causing me to push the annoying dress down quickly with my hands, sometimes with a little huff of annoyance.  
"I think the wind was doing you a favor." Purred a voice into my ear, as strong arms wrapped around my torso.  
"Finnick, get the fuck off me!" I screeched, caught aghast at how he could possibly dare do something like this, even if he was the famous Finnick Odair. He was Cato's friend, sure enough, by now, and you'd think he'd have more respect for me, after what we've been through to different extents. I whipped around and met a pair of resilient blue eyes. I breathed out, my mouth making an 'o' shape in shock, as my breath came out in an audible scoff.  
"You thought I was Finnick?" He chucked, breathing on my face. I closed my eyes and appreciated his warm sent that reminded me vaguely of lemongrass. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."  
"I was so worried, when Finnick told me to come up hear and felt a pair of arms around me."  
"What exactly were you worried about? Even if it had been Finnick, he wouldn't have done anything to you."  
"I don't know."  
"Yes you do." He moved his head back to my ear, and began placing butterfly kisses behind it, streaming down my neck as well, hitting the spots that he knew would make me moan with desire and beg for more. "Tell me."  
My breath hitched on its way up and came out as a gasp. "Cato!"  
He hummed out his reply, letting the vibrations of his vocal chords pass through my neck as he continued kissing me hungrily.  
"Cato, please."  
I couldn't stop it, a moan blossomed out of my mouth, and shook my body. My eyes rolled into my head with delight. Without word, and completely unexpectedly, he pulled away. Before I even realized I was pouting, and I felt incredibly sexually deprived.  
"That was pure evil."  
He smirked at me. His typical devilish smirk that I had grown to love with almost every fiber in my body. "I know."  
He brought his hands to my face, palms cupped around my chin and jawline as he tilted my head one way, and then another, examining my face, before placing a carefully controlled kiss on my lips. My eyelids fluttered closed as his did. I felt his tongue flit against my lower lip, requesting entrance, and I slowly permitted, allowing him domination for now. My hands moved from at my sides to the back of Cato neck, steadily looping and clasping on the back of his neck while my legs raised and wrapped around his strong hips, pressing mine against his. He parted the kiss, and I opened my eyes to find that he had kept his lips hovering all but two centimeters away from mine. Two centimeters too far. He just stood there, close to the railing of the rooftop terrace, supporting both our weights on his two steadfast feet.  
"I love you, Katniss. I think you have succeeded in taming not only me, but my heart."  
"Wow Cato, I never imagined you to ever dare letting slip such cheesy words." Despite the calmness of the phrases that were slipping between my lips, my heart was roaring and celebrating it's victory, even though Cato had said he loved me before, nothing had ever felt anything like this.  
"Well, I guess it had to happen eventually."  
He brought his nose down to touch mine, as his grip on my thighs tightened, securing me more firmly in place against his hips, so that when he spoke, he was almost speaking into me, his words tumbling into my lips.  
The floor of the rooftop was a soft carpet of grass, and I could smell it mingle with the dominant scent of the man holding me. With expertly controlled strength, Cato began lowering me to the ground, positioning me on the grass, adjusting my hands to be placed in the position he deemed perfect, moving my hair and arranging it to spill around my head and frame it. Then with two fingers, extended from his right hand, he closed my eyes, planting a kiss on my lips, that was so quick, it barely counted as a kiss in the first place.  
"Your perfect." He whispered. I let my eyes flutter open, and saw him sitting, cross legged next to me, playing with a small cube in his hands. "Too perfect. Sometimes, I wake up and I can hardly believe your real until I run a finger through your hair of feel your lips warming against mine. I guess your perfection is a welcome change to my life, and if I'm going to be honest, I want it in my life indefinitely. If you'll have me that is."  
"Are you-"My words were cut off again by his, as he lent over me, and caressed his against mine, taking my breath away.  
"Will you marry me?"  
The tiny cube, it turned out, was a box, and was quickly opened, not that I could clearly see it with the newly formed tears that had formed in my eyes, obscuring my vision.  
I crashed my lips to his, and furiously worked them, bring my hands to his hair, and pulling, almost hard enough for his breath to catch. I pushed him back, and found myself on top of him, straddling his hips, my face against his neck, my lips to his left ear.  
"Yes." I hissed against his ear. Without hesitation he slipped the ring out of the box and onto my finger. I let my hand fall back to the grass on either side of Cato's head. I was suddenly aware of his hardening member beneath me, and smirked at him before I ground down onto hit, causing him to groan.  
"Wait." He said almost inaudibly, as he reached under his grey dress shirt he still had one from the interview, pulling off another black box with some flesh colored wires attached. "Cinna's idea." he said with a shrug, seeing my eyebrow arch up, before hitting a button on the side of the box, then throwing it a black dome structure jutting out of the ceiling. A camera. They were airing live right now. I flushed vermillion, and glowered at him, and refused to stop until I heard the reassuring smash and crackle of breaking electronics. Turning my head back to see the camera and the voice recorder were broken, I smiled, and adverted my attention back to Cato.  
"Where were we again?" I whispered slowly rolling my hips into him feeling him twitch under my influence. "Oh right." I whispered, as I slowly moved down to lower my lips back to his


	29. Of Blood

-  
Chapter 29:  
Authors Note: Nothing really to say. I've been writing just because I want to now, driving myself to finish this. It should all be over in about...10-20 more chapters. I already have ideas for new stories so I guess I'm just in a hurry to get this over with. Enjoy Prim's struggles.

They've been playing runs and re-runs of the proposal for several hours now, and every time there was a new coverage of it, Effie would dash over in a rush, wobbling about in five inch heels babbling about what a colossally big deal this was in the capitol, and how it was the absolute highlight of all gossip, surpassing even the actual games themselves.  
"Remind me to kill Cinna for coming up with the whole idea of airing your proposal live the next time, I see him, darling." I hissed at Cato, who sat passively on our couch with Caleb, while we let Prim and Ryan hang on to whatever tentative sleep they could possibly be having before their games. His legs were sprayed open carelessly, his hands spread wide over his thighs, and his head lolling slightly back, swinging to the side to send me a lopsided smirk.  
"Anything for you darling. But then again, Cinna normally knows what he is doing. You never know, this could be a blessing in disguise."  
"Right now, I don't even care. If you hadn't smashed that camera, all of Panem would be watching us have sex."  
"Like you even care, your just pissed off that all of the programs spend more time with shots of me than you." He said jokingly, a smile crawling across his face, and leaving a trail of smirks that would soon follow.  
"Yes, Cato, because I really and truly just crave camera attention that much that not only do I need two months of my every move to be recorded and aired, but I also need my engagement. Why couldn't you just walk out in public, point at my hand, and say 'Everyone, see this chick? Yup, thats my fiance. Be jealous, be the girl on fucking fire and I are getting married.'"  
"If you think I speak like that in public than we have a massive dilemma in this relationship that simply must be corrected before I could possibly get married to you."  
I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "What time is it?"  
Cato shrugged his shoulders, and it was the robot-like voice of a sleep deprived Caleb who answered in his stead. "Ten past seven."  
According to Cato, he had been suffering some serious nightmares, and for only a twelve year old boy, I had the desire to wrap him in my arms and sing him to sleep, if only he'd let me, and if only he weren't Cato's little brother, and mine instead.  
"Lets wake them at eight, then they'll have an hour to get ready before the games. Caleb, why don't you try and nap until then? You need as much sleep as you can get now." I felt like I was stating the obvious, but I just wanted to be supportive. It was obvious Caleb never had a childhood, never had the chance to be innocent and naive, always driven to train, and keep his emotions and words locked in, like the way I'm sure Cato was.  
"I'll try."  
"If you head to Prim's room, there should be an extra bed." I didn't mention that the bed was mine, I didn't think he needed to know, or would particularly care.  
He hesitated for a second, then eyed the two of us and smirked a very Cato-like smile, and nodded curtly before excusing himself with a cough and quietly crept down the hall and settled noiselessly into the room I shared with Prim, supposedly off to catch a few more minutes of sleep before their big day. Oh mother of god, I've begun to sound like Effie. Fuck.  
"You scare him, you know?" Cato said, without even looking at me. His eyes were directed at the ceiling, his hands folding under his head as he stretched out on the couch, causing Effie to shoot him an annoyed glance from the chair at the end of the couch, where she had been watching the television in silence.  
My mouth dropped a little, and my eyebrows shot right up.  
"Not like that of course, he's just nervous around you. More quiet than usual. He's not used to anyone being nice to him like you."  
"But I've hardly ever spoken to him."  
"Exactly. You say so much with so little. You look him in the eyes, you address him by his name, you respect him."  
"Then why is he scared of me then?"  
"Because no one has done that to him before. I may have loved him, but I did everything I could to help him toughen up so someone else wouldn't have to with force or pain. Even mother was sharp with him. I guess pure kindness is such a purely strange intangible thing to him." Cato's voice was riddled with sadness, and his legs tensed and relaxed repeatedly as if questioning wether he should get up or not. I found myself sitting next to him, running a hand through his hair and down his arms in a calming fashion, smoothing circles with my thumb, running it over his skin.  
"He's just a boy, and I'm glad I could help him feel like one for once, not some poor child with the forced burden of adulthood on his shoulders."  
I felt Cato's arms pull me down into him, forcing my head to rest on his chest that heaved with every breath. I could hear his heart beating underneath my left ear as we both turned our attention to the television like Effie. In about forty minutes we would help prepare our siblings and their friends for inevitable death.  
Lying next to Cato watching television with a fidgeting Effie next to us was not exactly how I intended to spend the last few hours I would have with Prim before she was sent off to fight for her life, but judging by the iron grip Cato had on me, I guessed that I would have to sit tight. I found myself twirling the silver ring that was now on my third finger, watching the light catch off the miniscule faucets in the diamonds. How Cato found this, I had no idea, but it was nothing short of perfect.  
Cato must have noticed me playing with the ring, since he buried his lips in my hair and muttered "It seemed only natural, besides the other options were just hideous. Do you like it?"  
"Love it." I whispered back, without turning my head. I was very aware of every movement I made, determined to make as little noise as I possibly could.  
Our forty minutes of staring dully at program after program of coverage of Cato's proposal to me were drawing to an end, and luckily so, because my patience had worn thin.  
"I'm going to wake up Prim, Caleb and Ryan before Cinna and Portia arrive. Caleb needs to go back to his own floor, and I'm guessing you do too, Cato."  
I struggled out of Cato's grip and staggered into standing position, reaching my arms up and stretching myself out, as Cato poked my exposed stomach that showed when I lifted my arms up, pulling my shirt along with it.  
"Thanks for that...Asshole..." I muttered under my breath as I slunk away, resisting the urge to hold onto the walls to steady myself.  
"I heard that!" Came Cato's dignified call from the sofa in the living room. Ignoring it, I threw open Prim's door, and saw two unmade beds, with blankets all tangled. The shower door was open meaning no one was in there either.  
"Prim? Caleb?"  
"Oh, Katniss!" Prim's head popped up from the side of her bed that was farthest from the door. It appeared her and Caleb had been sitting side by side, facing the wall, obscured from my vision by the colossal bed. "Sorry, we were just about to come out."  
"It's fine, but you need to be ready, Cinna will be here for you soon. Caleb, you need to get your hands on your brother and drag him down to the second floor so you can meet your own stylist."  
Caleb got out, only after whispering something to Prim, who nodded. He offered her a hand, and helped pull her up. She walked off and busied herself in the bathroom, while Caleb made his way for the door that I was without realizing, completely blocking.  
"Goodluck Caleb. I can't bet, but if I could, I would put money on you." The same words Cinna gave me last year. With luck, he'd take them to heart, and understand that I had accepted that Prim was ready to give her life to keeping him alive. "Stay alive."  
He nodded, and hesitated, before slowly putting his arms around me. "Prim's going to come back to you, Katniss, I promise."  
"Don't promise. She wants you to live, and while I'll miss her and always love her, there is more to you. She is ready for what's ahead. Life doesn't mean as much when there is hardly anyone left around to hold on to." I whispered into the top of his head. "Stay alive." I repeated as he pulled away from me.  
He nodded, and walked to the living room to find Cato, while I went to find Ryan's room, and knocked firmly. The door swung open immediately, and I saw the dreary face of someone who had not slept all night.  
"Portia will be here soon." I whispered. He nodded his thanks, and slipped the door shut again.  
I heard the resounding crash of the main entrance door slam shut, specifying that Cato and Caleb had left. Cinna would be here, as would Portia. I made my leave for the mentors floor, not even caring I was only wearing one of Cato's old training shirts and a pair of sweat pants. The next time I see Prim, she will be on National television.  
o  
o  
o  
Cato had kept me busy, seated at my side, funneling sponsorship money, and preparing what to do with it and coming up with plans on how to send in gifts at the most convenient times. Haymitch popped in now and then to help out as well. Because of the alliance, Finnick and Gloss were also helping, and pooling all our sponsorship money, we had a sum so large that it was probably unheard of in hunger game history.  
The enormous plasma screen television at the front of the mentor's room crackled with static before switching on completely, revealing all the tributes on uniform silvery metal plates, suspended over nothingness, a dreary twelve foot abyss, where falling would mean nothing but short death from falling on the sharp pointed rock formations that were below. There were rock formations strategically placed around the metal plates where the tributes stood, leading towards an island, since they were all circled around it. The cornucopia was on a massive hill at the center of the island, which from what we could see from the screen was half forrest, and half rocky plateau. The game makers must surely have wanted this game to be over quick, because the island could hardly be more than three miles in diameter. It was evident that the bloodbath would happen more or less before the tributes even reached the cornucopia in the first place.  
The famous voice of Claudius Templesmith rang out, cooly as usual to signal the sixty second countdown.  
"Happy Hunger Games to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Let the countdown begin."  
A cold metallic computerized voice tolled down from sixty.  
Sixty  
Be safe Prim, make us all proud

Forty  
Remind them that you won't play by their rules

Twenty  
Don't cry. Wipe that tear from your face right this instant! You do not give the enemy the chance to see you week and vulnerable.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-

Instead of announcing the one, there was a massive blare of sound, and Prim began to angularly prance from her metal stand to the next rock formation, teetering slightly, before steadying herself with her arms, and leaping another three times, before stopping to observe where her opponents were. Most of the others were behind her, but Caleb was also almost to the little island, along with Sapphire, Rohan, Tristan Flast from district eleven, who was really quite massive, and Copper and Iron, the twins from district three. Sapphire had taken a massive leap, landing on top of Copper, sending her falling into the abyss. Upon hearing the 'boom' of her death, Sinister Minister pulled her head back and let loose a disgusting cackle of delight. Iron's eyes filled with fear as he fled, jumping from rock formation to rock formation, hoping to put some distance between himself and Sapphire, joining two other tributes as they made a dash for the woods.  
There came four more signature death tolls. The district seven girl, Rebecca, the district five boy, Josh, and both of the district nine tributes had fallen to their death only due to their own clumsiness. Tristan was now grappling with Rohan on the island now, but Prim was frozen in place. Sapphire had reached the island was sprinting for the Cornucopia, not even bothering to wait for Thistle. Tristan had managed to get his nails at Rohans eyes, and the sound of his yell pulled Prim back to life. She began leaping from one rock formation to the next with newfound agility, closing the remaining distance there was from the island and was about to kick Tristan brutally in the head before someone else smashed into the bastard's spiteful, sadistic body. Caleb had him pinned to the ground with his knees on her chest.  
"Prim, run to the cornucopia! Bring back weapons! Don't let Sapphire hurt you, Valerie is right behind you!" Caleb grunted at her, as Tristan scratched and squirmed under the twelve year old's grip. Between Rohan and Caleb, they had succeeded in decapitating and despising of him, and the cannon shot went off as customary. Thistle was closing in on the island though, which would pose a threat for the already worn out Caleb and Rohan, but Prim and Valerie were already racing ahead to reach the cornucopia and were unable to notice.  
"Prim, look ahead!" Screeched Valerie, causing Prim to swivel to the side, only narrowly missing a knife as it whizzed through the air. Sapphire was twirling another long knife in her hands, fingers twitching with anticipation.  
"Valerie, run!" and on cue, Valerie hurtled for the cornucopia, as Sapphire's attention was clearly on Prim.  
"Oh hello there, little kitten. Come to play?" Sapphire giggled down at Prim from her perch on top of the cornucopia, giving her superior position, and better aim.  
"Yes, I did actually. You having fun? I dare say we could use a little breeze right now, but I'd say its alright fighting conditions." Prim said cheerily back up, drawing mutters and laughs of appreciation from the rest of the mentors in the room.  
"I've never had more fun in my life, but I dare say the fun hasn't even started. I've only gotten one kill, and I intend to add you to my list."  
"Well, get a move on, Minister! It's a good day to die!" Prim was playing in the shadows of a large tree, darting out once in a while to shoot cute little snide faces at Sapphire, buying Valerie more time to circle the Cornucopia.  
"Thats good, at least your eager! If there is nothing I hate more, it's a whiner. I hope you keep up the tough attitude. Before we begin, you might want to tell your friend to stop trying, I already got all the knives. They are sort of my specialty."  
"Really? I would have thought bitching was your specialty, but I have been wrong before."  
Goodness, if Prim was ever this mouthy at home, she'd have gotten such a scolding. I had no idea she had it in her in the first place. It really did scare me though, there was no play in the games for being belligerent.  
Sapphire let out a laugh. "Well aren't you a funny one? I think the fun will soon begin though, so I'll teach you a few tricks before you die."  
"Oh, goodie, I'd really appreciate that. Thank you Sapphire, that was so kind of you to offer."  
Sapphire laughed again, her voice getting darker and more down to business. She leapt of the cornucopia at the same time that Caleb and Rohan, followed by Titus and Thistle burst through the clearing.  
"Prim!"  
"Kill her, Sapphire! Kill her now!" Thistle screamed. Titus had his hands on her shoulders, and was trying to put her in a headlock but she kept shaking him off and trying to dash forwards a little more. "Sapphire!" Titus had achieved in his goal of capturing her in a headlock, only she thrust her mouth on his arms, and bit down, tearing a chuck of flesh away, while shaking her head like a wild dog. Spitting out the hunk of flesh from Titus' arm, she continued screaming for Sapphire to throw, and ran for the cover of the woods after Titus had released her from the pain in his arm.  
By now Valerie had noticed Sapphire's stash of knives on top of the cornucopia, and was climbing feverishly. Caleb and Rohan were busy with the district seven boy, Atlas, and were both on the ground in a fist fight. Prim was a good ten feet away from Sapphire, and were eyeing each other warily, when Sapphire finally heeded Thistle's words and chucked a knife at Prim, who dived, flattening herself on the rocky ground. Sapphire expressed her fury in a scream, and saw that Valerie had finally gotten hold of her knife stash. She Made a break for the forest in the direction Thistle had gone, with nothing except a large green pack she had with her the whole time. Turning before finally disappearing, she pulled another knife out of her sleeve, and nailed Prim in the shoulder, causing my sister to scream and clutch her arm, as she ripped the cold barbed metal out of her own flesh with a squelching noise as the camera zoomed in on her face expressing the agony she was in.  
Atlas lay in a bloody heap, and after Sapphire had cleared out, Caleb, Rohan, Titus and Valerie had armed themselves with weapons. The blood bath was not yet over, and they all knew it. Prim had backed herself into the entrance of the Cornucopia, trying to stem the flow of her own blood, while the others picked off approaching tributes. Only five dared to come, and all met a relatively quick death from Caleb's blade of Rohan's trident. Titus had stopped fighting to help Prim with her shoulder when they realized not many tributes would be trying to brave them for weapons or supplies, or maybe they were still stuck on their pedestals suspended over the sharp rocks. Either way, so far there had only been seven deaths, which wasn't very many as far as most hunger games go.  
It was nearing day end and Caleb, Rohan and Titus all offered to go check the pedestals to either recruit new allies, or put the others out of their misery, since they would have to die sooner or later. Valerie stayed behind to help Prim, and to sort through the content of the Cornucopia.  
"We need to find herbs for my wound before sundown. I can't risk infection. Would you help me up?"  
"No, just tell me what the plants look like and I'll get them. Don't over exert yourself, please."  
"I have to, I don't know what they look like, I just know how to recognize them. It's fine, I can walk."  
"What if Sapphire or Thistle see us? We'd be too easy of targets then."  
"We'd be easy targets either way."  
Valerie looked annoyed but gave in to Prim's persistence after a while. Prim was trying so hard to show that she was unaffected by the pain, but only an idiot wouldn't notice the uncomfortable twitches and short breaths she was taking, that often came out as huffs.  
Cato had remained silent for the past eight hours that the tributes had been in the arena, with the same impassive face. The only clue that he was thinking at all were his eyes, which would widen, narrow, brighten and darken depending on what was going on. Right now they were soft blue with concern, and he opened his mouth to speak for the first time since before the countdown.  
"She needs medicine, Katniss."  
"She doesn't. There are plants in there that will save her, and she knows all of them. She is quite the little heeler."  
"But you can see she's in agony."  
"Never give someone something they don't need. We'll send them bread later to let them know we are still here, that we are still rooting for them. Cheese buns. Prim will understand."  
Cato cocked his eyebrow up questioning my logic, and I realized I had never told him about the silent conversations I had with Haymitch while I was in the arena through the timing and type of gifts he sent.  
"Just watch." I pointed at the screen, and every other pair of eyes in the room along with Cato's were suddenly taking in the sight of Prim sitting on a bed of clover with Valerie helping her grind up different roots in a bowl of grass she had woven, the cornucopia still in sight. Prim was directing Valerie on what plants to collect, and what to do with each, adding a little water to the mixture that was being composed in the grass bowl.  
Valerie passed Prim the bowl, while Prim began probing the wound with her fingers, gaging how deep it was, before spreading the salve over the wound and wincing, then letting Valerie help her. The effect was obviously not immediate, and made it look like Prim had mould growing out of her shoulder, but I knew from experience that it would work, having seen my mother use it time and time again on lacerations.  
"If only we had ice." Prim muttered.  
I was flabbergasted. How could I have been so stupid. I could have sent her ice ages ago.  
"Cato, I need to send a gift." He nodded, and we headed to a desk, where we spent fifty dollars buying a properly sanitized cloth, bandages, and an insulated casket of ice. We had it sent in immediately, and rushed back to the television screen in time to see the silver parachute twirl to the ground, landing with several peeps at Prim's feet.  
Valerie was helping her put the ice in the cloth, and held it over the salve covered wound, letting Prim adjust it herself, as she stole the strength to get back up and return to the safety of the cornucopia.  
There were obvious signs of movement coming from the entrance of the giant silver structure. Valerie left Prim's side, and began pulling a knife out of her sleeve, quietly approaching the disturbance. Prim pulled a knife from her own sleeve, and watched in complete silence.  
With a scream, Valerie dropped to the ground with a thud, and Prim's knife flew on instinct, earning another thud as a body hit the floor as well. Two signature boom's went off one after the other.  
"I'm so sorry Valerie, this is al my fault, but at least you wont have to put up with Sapphire's shit any more. You made me promise not to cry if this happened, I just never thought it would happen so fast. Well, heres my promise being kept." Prim sat down, having not moved from the place she had shot the knife from, and crossed her legs, wincing as she jostled her shoulder wound. The boys would be back soon. At least, I hoped they would, Prim was too exposed right now. And I couldn't help wonder who was the other death.  
Nine down for now, fourteen left to go.  
Good luck little duck.


	30. Of True respect

Chapter 30: Fear and Hope

True respect is earned through nothing but fear, and Snow had proven that point to no end. The Hunger Games was uniquely his weapon, instilling dire fear in the hearts of every mother and father in the districts, as well as in the hearts of every young child. In one life time, a child will have stood in their city hall and watch twenty four others get sentenced to probable death. Two a year for six years, from the age of twelve to eighteen.  
Fear is a great weapon, but it appears that hope was an even greater weapon. Hope can be taken away when there is nothing left but a desolate hole. People without hope try to fill that hole up with whatever they can. Every single mentor in the room was standing evidence to support that point. Haymitch resorted to alcohol, as did several others, including the district seven mentors, where they spent several long hours passing large bottles of hard liquor around. Others with excruciating physical labor, like Brutis and Gloss, who knew how to do nothing else. When their brains were given time to wander, they went insane, so to remove the pressure, they poured their very existence into training, running, or fighting, hoping that maybe just maybe they could sweat away their problems.  
Cato and I, we are different. We still have hope, and we still have other things to hold on to besides that. Which is just as terrifying, because it just means there are other things that Snow can still take away from us. We have our siblings, the hope that one of them will come back, we have our slowly growing child, who still causes me to wake up vomiting every night, but most importantly, we have each other. It was growing painstakingly obvious Snow was going to have great fun slowly prying each of those few things away from our steadfast fingers, just like he had already taken Peeta, Gale, my mother, my father, and my childhood.  
People from the Capitol, they really don't understand what its like loosing anything at all. Sure, they say they feel bad for their favorite tributes if a relative passes away in some kind of arranged accident, they say they understand. And maybe they do, but only for a little while. After that little while passes, they suddenly expect you to be over it. Its hard to comprehend how long it takes for big wounds take to heal, and even harder to comprehend how long it takes for the scar to fade. Some never fade, and the people who never fade are the lucky ones. The ones who kill themselves before they have to watch Snow take things away from them that they didn't even know they had. It's us, who know how to move on, or at least pretend we know how to move on, we're the ones who have it worse off. We watch, we live as life gets worse and worse. When your family is gone, they take your home. When your home is gone, they break you. When there is nothing left, they try to pull you back together and make a show of you. When you are completely run down to nothing, thats when its over. Thats when you get to sit down in heaven or hell, or rot in your grave, whatever you believe. Thats when it's finally over. The game that you have been playing your whole life, blind to all the rules or players, finally ends. Thats the way they all go.  
"She died last night. I just got a call from home." Finnick said, late at night when the action from the games had ceased.  
"Who did?" I asked. I was seated in Cato's lap, who had drifted off in a fitful sleep while sitting in the cold provided mentors arm chair. Our voices were lowed in husky whispers hoping not to wake anyone, more specifically my fiance.  
"Mags. My old mentor and friend."  
"I'm sorry, Finn." I was sorry, but I couldn't tell what for. I'm sorry for another wasted existence. I'm sorry for the fact that the nightmare never ends until death. "She's in a better place now."  
"You're right."  
There was silence for a little while, and I was confused as to why he decided to bring that up. I let him enjoy his silence, and his time off from whoring. The wear and tare of the business was beginning to show when he let his guard down. I didn't want to show him pity, because I knew he would never forgive me for it, but I couldn't help it. I directed my attention back to the screen. It mostly showed recaps from the day. A list of the deceased plays on the far right showed that there were eleven deaths in total. It seemed Caleb, Rohan, and Titus had indeed found three more tributes stranded on their pedestals, either too small to make the leaps to the rock platforms, or too scared to try.  
"Caleb's going to win." Finnick said suddenly.  
"What?" I was so confused. Sure, Caleb was from district two, but he probably didn't actually have that much training. He was one of the youngest tributes in the arena, even if he was part of the strongest alliance, which was evidently beginning to weaken with every passing hour. He was ridden with guilt for not being back sooner, and have prevented Valerie's death. All the boys were convinced it was their faults for not being there to help and for leaving a young woman and a badly wounded young girl to fend for themselves while they enjoyed the endeavor of blowing off some adrenalin. His guilt could be his undoing.  
"He has something to live for."  
"So does Rohan. So does Prim. So does every other tribute, even the bitch who stabbed Prim."  
"But there's a difference. He's still pure. Sure, he's been corrupted a little bit by the districts and Capitol, but he's still young."  
"Exactly. There has never yet been a twelve year old victor."  
"He may as well be the first." There was another silence while Finnick fidgeted with his hands a little, mimicking knot tying motions. "Rohan told me he didn't want to come back. That he'd rather see Prim or Caleb come home. I asked him why, and I was surprised at what he said."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said because people need to know that rules are ours to bend and break."  
"At a massive cost."  
"To someone with nothing, something expensive is as good as stolen."  
"Stealing is wrong."  
Cato jerked awake, I could feel his hands come up and snake around my waste, pulling me to him. He grunted, as if to clear his throat.  
"It's not when what you are stealing was stolen from you in the first place. Ever heard of Robin Hood?"  
"Stole from the rich, gave to the poor." Finnick interjected, looking abashed. "My mother read it to me when I was little."  
"Exactly. Besides, the rich wouldn't have anything if it weren't for the poor."  
I hushed Cato. "Don't trash a rich man in his own house." My lips were mere inches away from his ear, and I leaned in to land a kiss on his neck when I stopped. There were rustling sounds coming from the television screen speakers. And then came a bloodcurdling scream.


	31. Of Chaos

Chapter 31: Chaos

-Prim POV-

The screaming began, and my head swathed back and forth in agony at recognition to the voice, causing jolts of pain to flash through my shoulder.  
"What?" I was up in a heartbeat, ignoring the blossoming pain in my shoulder, as my arm hung limp at my side. The screams had woken the others as well, but Rohan, who had been on watch stood motionless, gesturing for me to do the same and keep quiet.  
It was well into the night, probably very early morning, even. There was no moon, so we were wrapped in pure blackness, which could either be a blessing or a curse, but considering our odds, a blessing seems about as likely as Snow putting his own child in the games, if he even had one.  
The screams were drawn from the forrest once again, and fear caught in the pit of my stomach. My legs took off at a sprint, and my injured arm hitched painfully and swaying uselessly. The screams got more and more desperate, and my heart shook in my chest. I held in a scream of my own as my eyes widened in pain as realization hit me.  
"No!" The screams came from all around me, pressing into me, cursing me, willing me to go insane.  
"Katniss!" The name erupted from my mouth. My brain broke down in chaos, as my shaking hands contorted around my face, ignoring the burning protests from my wounded shoulder. Katniss' screams of agony bore down on me with the ferocity that threatened to crush my entire life force. My mouth opened wide to release screams of my own, and my body shook with the rage and fear growing inside me, but no noise escaped my open mouth.  
"Prim!" Calls of my name broke through the now relentless sounds of my sisters screams. By now my head was swimming with irrationalities. They have Katniss, somewhere in here, they are torturing her. She's going to die.  
"She's pregnant, have mercy!" I screamed, loosing the will or ability to stand. My knees hit the leaves that were littered on the forrest floor. My hands, still clamped around my ears begin to scratch and writhe painfully into the sides of my face, but no amount of pain would drown out the sound of my sisters agony.  
"They're Jabberjays, Prim! Prim, listen to me!" I was aware of voices trying to penetrate through the screams, but nothing made contact with my brain. The screaming was overwhelming. The last thing I saw was whizzing metal, and the flick of blond hair before I thankfully passed out and was given temporary relief from the incessant screaming of my surely now dead sister.

Authors Note:  
Thanks to AliceW for dedicatedly reviewing. You're one of the few who still does that, and I'm so grateful. I usually get ten reviews for each chapter, but these past few chapters barely scraped three each, so I'm a little bit concerned, and I hope its just because everyone is away on holiday.  
Also, guys, I have started yet ANOTHER fanfic, and this one is having a harder time taking off. If you have the time, please go read and subscribe, its a Glimmer-Peeta shipping with Clove-Cato as well, and has a borderline MA rating. I'd really appreciate it, to no end. It's called The Story of a Highschool Slut and can be at s/8377922/1/The_Story_of_a_Highschool_Slut  
Please and Thank you!  
Hit that big blue button!  
-Noel


	32. Being Bossy

Chapter 32: Bossed by a 12-year-old

Prim had been flailing in misery at her inability to do anything to stop the screams, blind to see logic. I was right here, I was fine, I had Cato in my arms, and I'd have done anything to prove that to her. Tears were silently pouring down my face and I swallowed with what seemed like more effort than necessary, fear welling in my heart. If she doesn't get killed now by another tribute due to the noise she is making, then she would end up mentally traumatized and be nothing short of a burden to her alliance, and then get killed by another tribute anyways.  
My face began contorting from one expression of misery to another so rapidly my face hurt. Titus came out of nowhere, and smashed Prim into the ground as a knife whizzed past where her head had been only seconds before. Judging by the fact that Prim didn't get up, she was either dead or unconscious. The knife thrower was revealed as Rohan had caught up to her and brought her smashing to ground, revealing that it was unsurprisingly, Sapphire. Between Caleb and Rohan, they had managed to tie the blond snarling and biting sadist to a tree trunk.  
"Where did my district partner get off to? Aren't they allies?" Caleb could be heard speaking in a hushed tone after the two had succeeded in knocking out their captive while it was assumed Titus had busied himself taking care of Prim. It was too dark to see anything other than occasional movements thanks to the total and utter lack of illumination.  
"I don't know, we need to be careful. I say we should just kill her now and get a move on. We'll only be attracting attention to ourselves here, and Ryan is the only one at the Cornucopia."  
"There's nothing of any value in there. We have all the weapons, and the only food is stuff that will perish in the next two days. Besides, Prim would be furious if she woke up knowing that we disposed of that-" Caleb paused, probably nodding or pointing at their captive strapped to a tree. "and not gotten the chance to have a say in the matter at all."  
"I really don't take Prim to be the torturing type, so what exactly are you implying."  
"Well, she's bound to know where Thistle is, and I'm not going to lie, I'd rather not have wasted the effort, and put up with this screaming, if all that were to happen is us getting caught in some stupid trap laid by Thistle and Minister."  
My screams suddenly stopped, and the boys were surprised to find that they had been shouting in order to be able to actually hear each other and quickly corrected their volume.  
"Did you know Thistle at all? You guys are from the same district after all."  
"Don't remind me. I never paid much attention to her, she was always with the other eighteen year olds. Our age groups didn't interact very much even though we trained together."  
"Anything particular stand out about her?"  
"She's not very bright, she always takes the obvious rout, but don't underestimate her strength or skill."  
"Not very helpful, but I guess thats a start."  
There was a long silence, in which I had allowed myself to release the breath I had held in order to hear their conversation properly. Most of the other mentors had slept through my screams. Well, the jabberjay distortions of my screams. Only the district two mentor for Thistle and Gloss and his partnering mentor for district one were awake with me, as we all stared at the screen from different positions around the room.  
"Titus, how is Prim?" Caleb spoke in more of a hushed tone trying to disguise the concern riddled in his voice, but at least I could tell.  
"Do I look like a fucking paramedic? For fucks sake come have a look at her yourself! Fucking hell, Caleb!"  
"Don't get pissy at me, she wouldn't be unconscious if you hadn't hit her so hard."  
"I don't fucking need a twelve year old telling me what to do you ass wipe! Would you rather her dead? Because thats what she'd have ended up as if I hadn't hit her."  
"I don't want to argue with you Titus. If you need a break, why don't you head back to the cornucopia with Ryan? He's probably worried sick. I think Rohan and I should be alright with Prim and a sadist on the brink of death."  
Titus scoffed at the brink of death comment, but obliged anyways, mumbling something about being bossed around by a twelve year old. I'm sure his friends back home were getting a good laugh at his sake right now, if they were actually watching.  
They needed Prim to gain consciousness, and I wanted to know if her shoulder was alright. She was already over exerted, and her energy well spent. The group was vulnerable at night, and it worried me. As a group they each had backpacks with decent supplies and weapons, but if the cornucopia were to be overrun, it did not bode well. The talking between the group died down, and the camera began focusing on different tributes at five minute intervals.  
Most of the other tributes were asleep. Iron had made it to the clear zone away from the proximal bloodbath and found an alliance with the district ten tributes (who I had not bothered to learn their names) and was fast asleep tucked away in a little cave on the rock plateau side. That was either really smart or really stupid, since no one would really suspect anyone to head over to that side, but on the other hand, it didn't appear to have much in the means of food or water, and none of the three had managed or wanted to make it to the cornucopia for supplies.  
The others were either asleep, or were glaring into darkness from perches on trees or under bushes. Thistle was the only one up besides Caleb, Rohan, Titus and Ryan, and she was very directly making her way for the Cornucopia. Whatever little light there was glinting dangerously off her drawn sword as Ryan sat with his back against the metal of the cornucopia completely unawares.

-  
Authors Note:  
I thought I would include a list of the deceased tributes since it's been confusing even me!  
As of this chapter, the following are all dead.  
Sapphire (1)  
Copper (3) Bloodbath  
Valerie (4)  
Josh (5) Bloodbath  
Darren (6) Bloodbath  
Rebecca (7) Bloodbath  
Altas (7) Bloodbath  
Alex (9) Bloodbath  
Earnest (9) Bloodbath  
Chive (11) Bloodbath  
Tristan (11) Bloodbath

And I received an email asking to specify what exactly the bloodbath was for these games, since the fighting didn't all happen at the cornucopia. The bloodbath was essentially any of the falls off the rock platforms before the island, the fighting at the edge of the island, and also at the cornucopia itself.  
Good news! I found a computer I can finally type on, so expect chapters more frequently! I for some reason can't get wifi off of the computer though, so Either james (JayMacca) will be uploading for me, or my boyfriend. Hope it doesn't cause too much of a ruckus.

Also, just wondering, who is up for the idea of having my boyfriend write one of the chapters for this fanfic? Let me know in a review or Private Message if he should and if you'd be interested in reading what he wrote, because I think it would be really funny if I could get him to.

Thank you all so much for reviewing and subscribing and favoriting, I'm not going to lie, it really means the world to me.  
Cheers, guys! x  
-Noel (Kato Everdeen)


	33. Of Fireworks

Chapter 33: Fireworks

A roar of pain shook the forest, sending birds scattering away from their treetops, and also causing every mentor in the room to jerk awake from drool on their shoulders while they slept in uncomfortable black desk chairs.  
"What's going on?" a groggy Finnick asked, which Cato pulled me into a death hold that scared me, but quickly slackened his grip, muttering "Sorry, old habits" in my ear softly.  
My mouth was clammed shut, and I didn't think I could open it even if I wanted to, so instead of speaking, I pointed at the screen in order to answer Finnick's question.  
And on that screen, was a wounded Ryan, and a sniggering Thistle, as she gathered a bag for herself, giggling with glee that she had managed to perfectly pin Ryan down by sending four knives flying at both his wrists and ankles, keeping him down due to the pain.  
"Darling, I'm not going to kill you, I'll leave you right as you are. But first, let me pull you to safety, I don't want you getting burnt." A still giggling Thistle said, her stolen pack nestled safely on her back, as she none to gently dragged Ryan to the forest mouth. She had no mercy and didn't feel the need to make sure his wounds (with the knives still lodged in them, might I add) didn't meet too much trauma, and simply let the wounds rake through the dirt and grass, then leant him against the thick trunk of an old oak tree.  
"Do you like fireworks? I know I sure do." She continued, not even bothering to wait for a reply that she knew would never come. "When I was little, my daddy used to set them off in our backyard and it was simply marvelous!" She sang out the word marvelous in an annoying little way that could almost have been cute if I didn't have a throbbing pain in my gut due to the fact that my male tribute was suffering a crap ton of pain. "I hope to create my own kind of fireworks tonight! Did you know that if you burn different kinds of salt, you get different colored flames? Just a fun little thought."  
Thistle had found a few boxes of salt and was carelessly tossing the contents of them here and there.  
"And now for the flames favorite food!"  
She upturned a bottle of gasoline and began prancing to and fro, starting from inside the cornucopia, and then working a ring around it.  
"You know, I'm not normally one for being overly theatrical, but sometimes I think you really just have to live a little!" She sang, twirling, and sending drops of gasoline to go flying, some landing in her hair. Then she carefully spelt out her name in the grass about six feet away from the cornucopia in gasoline.  
"Voila! Oh, and before I forget, I should really dress your wounds! Here, let me help!"  
Without warning, she dropped the now empty can of gasoline, and picked up a wad of mud with three fingers.  
"This will make you feel all better!" She said in a mocking baby voice, the kind that an adult would use to a newborn child while playing peeka-boo. Ryan squirmed a little, and a hitched "No!" escaped his lips, but Thistle had already made her way to him, and was yanking her precious knives out of Ryan's ankles, and then smearing the mud all over, and inside the wound as well. Then she proceeded to do the same to his wrists.  
"There you go darling! Rest up, rest up, because in about ten minutes, the fire will have made its way to you, and we really wouldn't want you to burn to death, that would be no fun at all, especially since I just finished ensuring my planned death for you anyways."  
Ryan's eyes were widened in horror, but he couldn't speak from the pain, as it seemed he was using all his strength left from screaming out the misery and agony he felt. I guess he didn't want to seem week. Poor boy, now was not the time for heroism.  
And then of course, Thistles words finally hit me. She never intended to kill him. She wanted to make sure his wounds got infected, that explained the mud. If they got infected he'd die a very painful death of blood poisoning.  
Orange and blue flames leapt up around the cornucopia, stealing the camera's attention away from the agonized Ryan, and there was no sign of Thistle.

Authors Note: It felt like so long since I updated for The Missed Shot, and I guess thats because I probably bit off more than I could chew with two new fanfics in just a week. And I definitely underestimated the amount of work writing and SYOT would take. Just a little side note, but I still have vacant positions for several tributes, so get some forms in so I can stop documenting tributes and actually start writing.  
Cheers, and hit that big blue button!  
-Noel


	34. Of Tricking Death

Chapter 34: Tricking Death

-Prim POV-

I heard arguing, so much arguing. 'Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to be dead over here, if you don't mind.' I mentally screamed at them, furious that my dying minutes couldn't be in peace. I heard arguing, yes, but moreover, I smelt smoke, and lots of it. I willed my eyes open with no result. My head was woozy, but I was determined to move. I willed my fingers to move and slowly and painfully, they did, but only slightly. This was troublesome, what if I were paralyzed? I fought against the desire to sink back into unconsciousness and jammed my eyes open, but meeting nothing but the same blackness that I found with my eyes closed.  
"Caleb?" I forced the word out of my mouth, disgusted at how weak and hoarse it sounded. The arguing stopped abruptly. "Caleb, I smell smoke." I felt a hand place in my discarded hand that was somewhere beneath a small pile of rotting leaves.  
"I don't smell anything, but I'm glad your awake."  
"I smell smoke." I was getting worried now. I wrenched myself into sitting position. The searing agony that met my sudden movement suddenly reminded me of my forgotten shoulder wound, and my breath hitched audibly between my teeth, as they clutched, holding back the moan of pain that was building up in my throat.  
"Are you sure you're ready to get up?" I narrowed my eyes and said nothing, silently egging him on to let me in on a little more. Why wouldn't be believe me. Couldn't he smell it too? Why wasn't he worried, or at least interested.  
"Its fine, Rohan and Titus went to check it out, there's nothing to worry about."  
"What happened?"  
"Titus pushed you out of the way to avoid a knife, but he pushed too hard and you were knocked unconscious. We caught the thrower. Want to see?"  
I demonstrated my acceptance of his offer by trying to stand, but the effort of which left my wounded shoulder to jostle, causing a grunt of pain to make its way out of my mouth.  
"Your shoulder is still hurting you, fuck, I forgot about that." The worried tones in Caleb's voice did nothing to help sooth me, in fact it only made me feel worse, especially when I had to shake my head in protest at him, proclaiming that I was fine, when I obviously wasn't, just to make him feel better, when I was clearly the person who needed comfort in the first place. Asshole.  
"At least let me see to re-bandaging it."  
"I've got it under control for fucks sake."  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're in this fucking arena, thats what's wrong, dumb shit."  
"Why is your tongue so fluid?"  
The hurt that appeared in the creases of Caleb's stressed young twelve year old eyes cut into me. He was still a child, who had been given the great honor (not really) of adulthood way too early, and while he did a good job of managing himself in a manor that would represent his forced maturity and not expose anything else, he was still a child underneath it all, even if I were hardly any older than him in the first place. The fact that I had been so foul to him after he tried to help repulsed me, and I found my hands beginning to shake with guilt as I held back tears.  
"Sorry." I breathed back, not wanting to say any more incase sobs should start wracking at my body and voice. I didn't want to seem more weak than I already did on national television.  
"We caught her." Caleb's voice was monotone, but I knew he wanted me to be happy about this, or at least pleased in some way. The thought of being pleased about the fact that we now had the power to abruptly end someone's death startled me, even if she deserved it. I smiled into the ground as a sign of my appreciation for his efforts, while I scavenged the ground with my eyes for any possible herbs I could use to make a salve for my shoulder.  
"Where did Rohan and Titus go?"  
"There went to find Ryan. We think Thistle might have caught up to him." My stomach churned at how matter of fact Caleb sounded, as if he didn't give a fuck in the world what could have happened to Ryan if he happened to be in the hands of his sick district partner. He must have sensed me tension, and put a hand on the small of my back. "I'm worried about him too, I would be down there if we didn't have other matters to take care of."  
There was frantic rustling from a nearby tree, which only further proved his point.  
Slivers of light was beginning to pop through holes and gaps in the trees that dotted the edge of the forest, highlighting the horizontal line that separated the earth from the sky. The sun must be on the rise. I shuddered to myself as my eyes began accepting the light and I could see Caleb's outline more clearly, my own bloodstained hands from groping my shoulder wound, and all the trees that surrounded us, some sporting gashes and obvious signs of human struggle and fight. There was a pool of a dark viscus substance at the foot on the largest tree in the clearing, which I could only suspect to be blood. The tree was sporting gashes which could only have been made from sword or knife slashes, and there were several ropes going around it.  
"Is she-"  
"Yes, she's tied to the other side. We didn't really want to look at her, but when we realized we could still hear her, we ripped off part of her shirt and shoved it in her mouth before tying some more around her head so she couldn't spit it out. It gave us some peace, at the least." Caleb sounded amused, and I guess he had every reason to be. I was quite amused myself, and was to an extent, quite proud of the guys for not just killing her right away and waiting for my own input.  
"Well, lets go see her, since we might as well get it over with." I said, resisting the urge to shrug my shoulders. I didn't need to further irritate my wound.  
Caleb pounced to his feet swiftly from his perch next to me, and offered a hand which I gladly accepted, making sure not to offer him the hand that was sadly attached to a busted shoulder.  
On my feet, and feeling woozy, I rejected Caleb's further attempts to help me, and forced my numb legs forward, willing some blood and strength to wash through them. I made my way around the tree and found what I was looking for.  
Sapphire was attached to the tree in a way that made her feet dangle below. Titus must have hoisted her up while Rohan and Caleb dealt with tying up her hands, and securing her to the trunk of the tree. As Caleb had promised, half of her shirt was missing. Knowing Sapphire, in any situation other than this, I'd bet money that she wouldn't actually mind being underdressed, but I guess now wasn't exactly her preferred time for stuff like that. She had long gashes and rope burns down her arms, as well as swelling and bruising all along her neck and jawline. It seemed a little odd that she was so abused, since the guys were so... 'civil' to girls in general, but of course there are exceptions to every rule, and Sapphire was a pretty darn big exception if you ask anyone.  
Her head lolled, with her chin touching the base of her chest, as her dirt matted hair swung or clumped in odd places. I wonder what all the boys who used to nurse massive crushes for this girl are thinking right now if they are watching. Little miss gorgeous isn't so pretty now, is she?  
"Darling, Sapphire, time to get up, you'll be late!" I giggled at her, ready to have the fun that I felt I deserved. I was going to make this long and painful, not to mention humiliating, for Valerie's sake, and for possibly Ryan as well.  
With her mouth full of her own filthy provided shirt, she could do nothing but roll her head up on her disgusting swollen neck, and communicate the obscenities through her narrowed blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows. At this point, I was surprised she could even see, since she seemed to be nursing two black eyes, which were swelling shut. In another thirty minutes should wouldn't be able to see at all.  
"I hope you don't mind us dropping by, but we have work to do. I'm sure you understand. It's just business. Nothing personal." Caleb said from behind me. I could tell he had smirk on that would no doubt make Cato proud, and I could almost hear the laughter that was playing in his words, somewhat appalled by the glee he was feeling about Sapphires due death, and then even more appalled when I realized that I was excited too.  
"Actually Caleb, it is very personal. I don't like it when my friends get killed, just a little thing you ought to know about me. Oh, and getting knifed in the shoulder doesn't make me any happier, if I'm going to be totally honest here." I let out a few short laughs, which Caleb joined in for as well. For the first time I could see fear registering in Sapphires face.  
"Oh, but don't worry, you darling beautiful little doll, you're not going to die just yet!"  
"Do you want us to take your gag off? No bitting, you silly silly girl!"  
Sapphires nostrils flared in rage at being treated like a naughty toddler by two 'inferior beings'.  
Caleb took a knife out and warily waved in front of her face to emphasize what would happen if she tried to bite, then lazily swiped at the rope around her mouth holding the gag in place, nicking her cheek in the process, causing a little rivulet to stream down to her chin. The rope ended up lodging on her shoulder, as she angrily spat out of the wadded up bit of cloth, aimed at Caleb, but ended up falling only one foot from the foot of her tree trunk. Her tongue swept out of her mouth and lapped at the blood that was pooling around her lips and chin, glaring maliciously, possibly hoping to bring some moisture into her now parched mouth.  
"Well, I'm sure Rohan, Ryan, and Titus would love to be here for this, but we really haven't got the time to waste waiting for them to return, so I think we'd better get a move on, don't you agree, beautiful?" I said, smiling sweetly at the well bruised tussled girl in front of me.  
She kept her mouth shut. Suit herself, if she didn't want to make use of the decency we just did her by removing her gag, it was her loss.  
"Either way, I have a few things planned for you, doll face. Caleb, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to get the first few minutes to myself."  
"You can have it all, I'll just watch. I guess you do deserve it after all."  
Caleb took a step back, and got himself comfortable against the back of a tree nearby that gave him perfect view of myself and the Sinister Minister. She still had said nothing, and hadn't even taken her eyes off of me. Her blue eyes just kept boring into my own, sending wave after wave of fury at me, which I shrugged at and retorted by pulling out a special knife that I had hidden along my side, under my armpit through my shirt. It was one of the cruel designated torture knife designed by the capitol to give the wielder a little more choice in how to administer pain upon their victim. It featured grooves all along one side of the evil looking double blade, while the other seemed to be barbed. It wouldn't be easy to remove once inserted, but that, I guess, was the point, and where all the run lay.  
I brought myself up to Sapphire, and found that my head reached her shoulders, which I knew I wanted to start with. Look at me, I'm turning into a right up Clove from Katniss' hunger games. I wonder what she'd say if she saw me now. Shaking it from my mind, I grinned at the discolored face above me, now bathed in light as the sun had properly presented itself in the early hours of the day. It couldn't be any later than six thirty.  
"Doll, this is going to hurt, but its good to learn from your mistakes. Now you'll never think about playing with knives again! Well, you wont really get the chance to, since you'll be dead, but you know what I mean! Shall we begin?" I didn't expect an answer I knew I wouldn't get one, I just wanted to talk right now. Did I really want to kill anyone?  
Something was wrong though. Wasn't she supposed to be already dead? She killed Valerie, and I killed her in return. So why was she here? Why were her blue eyes staring into my own?  
"Caleb did you see the death list during the night? Did anyone?"  
"No, I was asleep. I didn't want to see, I didn't want to be reminded."  
I still had my back to Caleb, as I began inspecting Sapphire's body. There were no abrasions or blood to be seen, just bruises and swelling, although there was a large gash in what remained of her shirt that looked like a knife cut.  
My eyes widened, and underneath, I could see a flesh colored mesh material. I felt stupid and embarrassed. Someone else must have died simultaneous to the time that I threw my knife at her, but she obviously had the armor. I scowled, knowing it was the same kind of armor that was provided to Cato last year. Everything but her face was protected, and I would take advantage of that. She had tricked death once, but I wasn't going to let it happen again.


	35. Of Familiarity

Chapter 35:

The fact that it had taken Prim and the others so long to realize that Sapphire hadn't actually died initially when Prim threw a knife at her was unnerving. If they weren't going to be perceptive or alert for surprises of such, it was likely something wouldn't have too hard a time to sneak up on them.  
I hadn't slept in what Cato complained to be 'forever', and I found myself curled up on his lap as usual in our respective chair in the back of the mentors room that we had unofficially laid claims to. I was still fighting sleep, and something told me I wouldn't sleep until the games were over.  
"You're going to pass out and miss something important if you don't take a nap, babe."  
"I'm willing to take that chance, because I refuse to voluntarily miss any of this. What if they need us? Hell, Ryan already needs us. What are we waiting for? Why can't we send something in?"  
"Haymitch said we shouldn't be to lenient with our funds. Ryan has expressed that he would rather give his life in an attempt to keep the younger ones alive than to use up resources trying to heel wounds that could mean the end to not only him but the rest of his alliance."  
"Thats so horrible, how can you talk like that?"  
"All of them seem intent on bringing out Caleb or Prim, I think we should respect their wishes at the least."  
"No one wants to die. Please Cato?"  
There was so much going on in the arena right now that the screen was actually split in two, showing two footage's at once, one of Ryan, Titus, and Rohan, and the other Sapphire, Prim and Caleb.  
Sapphire was still attached to the tree, and Prim's revelation had surfaced. Sapphires irking smirk demonstrated her amusement at how long it took Prim to actually realize what had gone one. There were murmurs of approval from Gloss up by the front of the room, closest to the screen. No doubt he found this amusing as well.  
Prim still had the cruel looking blade in her hand. My face was stoic, but there were twangs of hurt in my heart. Prim had every reason to want to end this girl's life as horribly as she could, but I wished she wouldn't. No one deserves any of the horrors they face in the games. Prim needs to realize that they are all victims, and drawing out the girls death only proved that Prim was playing by the Capitols rules.  
"She reminds me of Clove, I'm not going to lie."  
"She certainly has the whole crazed knife thrower part down alright." I cringed, a grimace made its presence on my face.  
"Oh, I meant more along the lines of calculating, strong hearted, and skillful, but I guess you have a point." Cato chuckled, vibrations from his throat running through my hair.  
"I don't want her doing anything she'll regret. She shouldn't over exert herself, she'll stress her arm and it won't heal properly. It could get infected."  
"She knows what she's doing. She takes after you. She's very resourceful. Besides, I trust Caleb to keep her from doing anything she'll regret."  
"She owes him so much. Just like I owe him." my mind was racing and it hurt. On one hand, I owed Caleb for helping keep Prim alive, on the other hand, by wanting him to protect Prim and make sure she comes out alive, I was basically wishing for his death.  
"Don't worry yourself right now, Katniss. Please don't."  
"I'll try."  
Prim had come to a consensus for what she would proceed to do. She slowly tucked away her knife in its place hidden under her shirt and jacket to where it had been previously. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and turned to Caleb.  
"Can I borrow your sword?"  
Caleb's eyes narrowed, which we could barely see, as it wasn't very bright yet. He pulled it out of his belt anyways, and handed it handle first to Prim, who took it and secured her thin fingers around it, gripping tightly.  
"Thank you." 'Atta girl, Prim. Manners always matter, even in foul places like the Hunger Games Arena.  
"I hate your Sapphire. And I think you know it all too well. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stoop down to your level."  
Sapphires eyes widened in shock before she caught herself, and let her sneer stretch even wider until it looked like a ridiculous grin.  
"I really wish you would stop grinning like that. It's making it so much harder for me to be humane." Prim raised the sword to shoulder level. "Any last words?"  
"You stupid district twelve slut, I hope your burn in hell for all your-"  
The blade of the sword Prim had been wielding had embedded itself in the tree, slashing Sapphires head off in the process, cutting her sentence short. Prim smirked and seemed completely calm with what had just happened. She bent down and picked up Sapphire's fallen head by the now blood flecked hair. My mouth tightened and my stomach rolled as the camera claimed a close up.

Ryan was unable to move without causing himself unbearable pain, but appeared to be doing his best to contain his cries of agony from slight movements while Titus and Rohan busied themselves with putting out the fire and scavenging what was left of the fire. All of the weapons were fine, but anything that wasn't constructed of tempered metal were destroyed. Now and then the cameras swapped to show Thistle stalking other tributes, either looking for new victims, or an alliance she could use to further weaken her most obvious threat- Prim and her alliance.  
Ryan was in obvious antagonizing discomfort, and the other boys hadn't even thought of cleaning out his wounds. His face was smeared with his own blood and he was also suffering some minor burns along with the four knife wounds that were slowly getting infected. Now and then, his body would overcome itself and rake with hacking howling coughs, and then scream in agony from the movement of his coughs jostling his infected and oozing wounds.  
"We have to do something. He's going to get blood poisoning. We need to send something before it gets so bad that we actually can't do anything."  
This was too much like my experience in the arena. Only now I had to watch it happening to the people I had come to be fond of. He looked just so much like his brother. My heart was tearing itself apart and it was nauseating. Peeta was dying in front of me all over again. Cato's arms around me were wrong. I loved him, I really did, but he didn't belong here right now. He didn't know Peeta, he doesn't know Ryan. This is special, and we were infringing on Ryan's privacy. It was stupid, and I knew it, but I couldn't bear it.  
Cato could feel my anxiety, I must have been radiating it. Almost everyone in the room was affected by my discomfort. He clamped his arms around me even tighter and smoothed circles along the small of my back, along my arms, and under my hair at the back of my neck.  
"We can send him something to help remove the infection before it spreads. If you want. I know this is hurting you."  
"He's just like his brother." My eyes were brimming with tears. I blinked and let one roll down my nose and I sobbed myself to sleep. I only vaguely registered that Cato had gotten up before falling back to sleep, moaning and muttering, my limbs contorting with the emotional and metal trauma I was facing in my sleep.  
The room had fallen quiet when I awoke. Sadly for me, I was awoken by a signature cannon shot. Oh dear god.


	36. Being Stressed

Chapter 36: Stressed

I drifted in and out of sleep, vaguely recalling another five cannon shots but passing back out after each one from total sleep deprivation.  
"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss you have to get up, darling! Up up up! Hurry we really can't delay!" a shrill voice called, and I felt an annoying tug on my arm. Its not like I slept very often, and now it seemed that the few times I actually did get some nightmare free sleep, it is cut short by incessant whining or the death toll from the games, where I only stayed awake long enough to register that it wasn't Prim or Caleb.  
"We have a big day ahead of us, as usual. Of course, every day is big, but today is just a grand scheme of business!"  
Mental note- I officially hate the word grand. Its so fake and cheesy and exactly the kind of word you'd expect some nasal capitol slob to say when describing every other perfect aspect about their frivolous life. No offense, Effie.  
"Go away." I groaned, trying to roll over, and realized I couldn't when my body refused to move in the seating accommodation that I was in. I wrenched my eyelids open and immediately wished I hadn't. I was in the mentors room, which was strangely empty, only featuring a few empty cups and a sprawl of dirty dishes and silverware. The screen showed nothing interesting, just different tributes sitting and eating. There was a thunderstorm going on stranding everyone in whatever shelter they had found.  
"I most certainly am not going to 'go away' as you say! I have to help you get up to see Cinna. Why they don't make you sleep on your own floor in your own room is beyond me, but you need to be suited for two appointments, and I have never been anything less than punctual, so make haste, make haste! Up, up, get up!"  
"Is this a joke? Where is Cato? And what's the hurry?"  
"Oh please, Katniss, at least wait till your on your own floor before you start asking questions. I really am not the person to answer them in the first place. Please just come along and make my job so much easier?"  
I groaned again before turning my head and finally looking at the distressed sounding Effie Trinket who stood in the doorway, her wig off to the side and out of place, her outfit winkled and buttoned in the wrong places, and with one stocking not properly pulled up along her dainty pale leg. She looked exactly they way I felt. Unruly, tired, stressed, and over worked. But at least I had a proper reason, as far as I knew, her biggest stress was how to get Haymitch into bed with her today.  
"Whatever Effie. I'm getting up, alright? Just tell me where Cato is?"  
"Haymitch said he wanted to be the one to tell you." Effies voice maintained its gusto, but her face wavered for a second to a look of concern and confusion.  
My heart felt like ten tons had fallen on it. What did Snow do to him? My mind was racing already imagining the horrible scenarios that Snow could be placing Cato in. My face must have clouded over with pure terror, because Effie rushed in quickly and threw her arms around me, hushing me and trying to comfort me in every way that she could. Tears started falling down my cheeks and I let sob after sob rake my hormone induced, baby carrying body.

Authors Note: Heads up, I'll post the next chapter after 10 reviews. I want to maintain the suspense. Don't you all hate me. *evil laughter*


	37. Of Affection

Chapter 37: Affection

"Darling, darling, he's completely fine, don't worry! Oh gosh, I had no idea you'd be so emotional! Must be the baby and the excess hormones. When I say Haymitch wants to explain, I don't mean to imply anything is wrong in any way. Oh, please calm down! Dry your eyes!" Effie thrust a frilly lace pink handkerchief into my hand which I took gingerly.  
Effie was only trying to comfort me, but nothing could sooth the pain I felt smashing around in my heart that threatened to devour me and my will. If anything had happened to Cato I'd have nothing left. Even with Prim battling for her life, if she emerged victorious, she'd have gone through Caleb to get there, thus cutting off the only other life line I had to Cato. The baby that was slowly developing inside the depths of my body was just as unpromising as Prim. Miscarriages weren't uncommon, and if it were born, the Capitol would take it and use it to further twist me and hold me bound to their rules even more than I ever have been. If by some pure stroke of luck, the baby were spared and I could keep it in the long run, it would stand as nothing but a constant reminder for Cato, Peeta, Gale, Mother, and everyone else who has ever died for me.  
"Come on, Katniss, I promise you its nothing. Please, darling, at least just come with me." Effie had managed to wedge her hands between the vice my hands had made with the arm rests of the chair, and was now clasping my hands in hers. To my surprise her fingers were calloused and worn, not at all like the hands of a well pampered, leisured capitol woman who was bound to enjoy numerable manicures every week. I glanced down at them and was startled by the fact that they bore no sign or bright obnoxious nail polish colors, or adornments like jewels or rings. Effie was growing more and more 'normal' with every passing day. Either it was Haymitch's influence, or she'd just grown sick of the Capitol lifestyle, the change was working wonders for her. Perhaps on a happier day I might be proud of her for making the effort.  
One more look into the sleep deprived, over stressed, and worn face of Effie Trinket was enough for me to haul myself out of the chair and try to bear with the pangs in my heart. I adjusted my hands to curl gently around my stomach, which now resembled a mere little bump, and looked like I had simply put on a few pounds. I guess it was too early in the process for it to amount to anything truly noticeable. I sighed, remembering that the tiny bump in my stomach was infact Cato's offspring, and I had been blessed and cursed to carry it, sending more jolts of trauma down my spine while only caused fresh tears to well in my eyes.  
When I finally stood, Effies exhausted eyes shone with relief.  
"We need to head up to our floor. Cinna will meet you, and after Haymitch said he has a lot to clear up with you."  
I just nodded, my body barely even able to maintain its breathing rate, couldn't possibly handle the labor of actually speaking, so a nod would have to suffice. My sadness was clinging to my throat, stiffling bouts of sobs that threatened to rake through me as I let Effie shuffle me out of my chair and in the vague direction of an exit.  
I was oblivious to everything. My eyes were blinded by the tears that were clinging to my lashes, obscuring my vision. All I was even remotely aware of were my legs, moving as if on auto piolot, led by Effie, as we navigated through this damned Capitol building.  
The resounding 'ding' of familiarity and quiet creakings informed me that we had in fact, entered the elevator, and I was just that much closer to finding out what exactly was going on.  
The matching silver doors of the elevator slid open bringing me closer to everything I was dreading. I pair of calm, strong arms wrapped around me, and for a second my heart lept as I affectionately burried my head into the body that had pulled me into an embrace.  
"Cato, oh thank god." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the black shirt that was stretched across his warm chest.  
"Katniss." My name rolled off his tongue and I sighed and relaxed even further into his arms, feeling tears well again in my eyes.  
"Katniss!" He called my name but with a more assertive tone. He wanted to look at me, and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I could feel his shirt soddening beneath my tears and figgured he wouldn't really mind.  
"Look, Katniss, you're going to have to let go of me so I can help you get ready." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My hands flew up and braced themselves against his chest, and pushed as hard as I could, propelling me backwards as he remained steadfast, backing me into the now closed elevator doors. Sobs raked my body once again.

Authors Note: My appologies for the short chapter, but I just feel like teasing you all. Enjoy another cliffhanger. And yes, you guessed correctly, she had just hugged Cinna.  
Cheers to everyone reviewing and subscribing, I really just love you all so much. 3


	38. Of Trios

**Chapter 38: She back**

"Dry your eyes, this is a no tear zone!"

"Pop a smile, life is worth while!"

"Darling, please stop, you have no idea how ugly you look when you cry!'

Three voices buzzed around me, calling in sing-song voices as there were yanks and pulls at my hair and skin in every direction.

"Calmness is it, sugar plum, take deep breaths!"

"All sadness comes to pass, sweet pea!"

"This might hurt a little!" I barely registered their voices until I heard my own, rasping out through my dry and cracked lips in a strangled half scream as my troop of altered freaks swarmed around me began yanking out bits of my eyebrows, hair after tiny hair.

I had completely cried my voice out into non-existance. Whenever my voice box could produce any sound at all, it was strangled and hoarse. No one had even thought that I might have any primal needs like rehydration or perhaps the requirment for minimal consumption.

"Rest your voice, rest, rest, rest, because you will need it, darling!"

"Hush and shush no need to fuss!"

"Hold still darling, there is no sense in shaking."

Either talking in trio's was becoming a new capitol trend, or my crew was purposfully confuse my emotion more than they already have been.

"Thats enough." a deeper voice called from farther off. It was slightly less nausiating, but it still rang with the capitol accent that I had grown to hate.

The yanking, pulling, tweaking, and scraping that was being cast unto my body all subsided to my temporary relief, as my prep-team made their exit, leaving me alone with Cinna.

"Fire-girl, what have they done to you?"

For a second I thought he was talking about the prep team until the real implications of his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They killed her." I croaked out, my voice wouldn't permit me to say anything further. It was strained enough as it was. Without further care, I would get myself sick. Not that it really mattered at a time like this.

"I don't think that. I think she's still in there, just waiting, waiting for the right motivation to spring out and warm peoples hearts once again. In fact, maybe you are the only one who can't see her. Because there are are only two people in this room. I am one of them, and the other is my famous girl on fire. Has she forgotten herself?"

Cinna began making his way around the room, surveying every inch of my naked skin that was exposed to him from my seated position. My eyes followed him around the room, grateful for the excuse not to reply to him.

"Today is a special day, Katniss. I'm supposed to get you dressed. And whether you think the girl on fire is here or not, she will be making her entrance, and she will look the part." Cinna quickly turned on his heels and left the room.

Every day in the Capitol is special. How can every day be special? If every day was special then special would be ordinary. There would be nothing special about it. Anything special would cease to exist and life would be dull. So dull. Back home, life was dull, yes. All you could do was live. Live and hope that the next day wont be your last. Naturally, anything that wasn't just plain living was special. A warm rain shower on a cold spring morning. The first dandelion of the season. Pink icing on cookies. Finding a bush of wild strawberries. Those were special to me. Every party, outing, parade, event, program that the Capitol threw at us wasn't special. It was sad, pathetic, and painful. In a way, people in the Capitol were worse off than everyone in the districts put together. They don't even understand the meaning of 'special' because they have never lived through anything even remotely special. They just live. Barely.

Cinna returned, his face hidden behind a massive black dressing bag that he was staggering under, both arms completely full of the bulkiness inside the bag. His legs moved unsurely, and I was worried he would trip and fall due to his impaired vision. With a heave, and a loud grunt from Cinna, the bag was deposited on the table that I hadn't registered being beside me.

"You know its going to be a big day when your dress ought to be carried by three men, not one." Cinna wheezed, as his breath hitched with strain. If it was so heavy, how did he expect me to wear it?

"Stand up and put this on." Cinna tossed a small garment of clothing at me, which I discovered to my embarrassment was a skimpy bikini style pair of pale blue panties. I complied. Long ago, I might have been worried about Cinna seeing me naked, but squeamishness had come and passed, I now felt nothing.

Standing in front of Cinna in nothing but minimal cover of my nether regions, he began slowly and surely unzipping the garment bag in numerous places. There were a total of seven zippers, and I wondered what could possibly require that much reinforcement.

"Katniss, do you trust me?" Cinna said, an eyebrow cocked coyly in a way that reminded me of Cato.

Yes I did, but it hurt to say, and it hurt more to move. I stared intently back into Cinna's grey eyes and managed a half smile.

"Good. Close your eyes." and I did.

How long I stood there for, I didn't care, but it was long enough to make my legs numb. My stomach had grumbled numerous times by the time he was done. Never once did I feel a thing touch my body, but he kept giving contented noises here and there, a harrumph of disapproval when he didn't like what he had done, and finally a blissful sigh when he told me to open my eyes slowly and run my hands down the length of my bodice.

"I'll be right back. Don't sit down, you wont be able to get back up if you do. Lean against the wall, but be careful of the chiffon and the train." Cinna ducked out of the room again.

My legs were shaking under the weight of my body and as soon as the door closed behind Cinna, I forced my way to a wall where I leant on my shoulder, gritting my teeth and willing some more blood to circulate to my legs. What exactly was happening to me and my jumbled excuse of a life? I allowed my eyes to close briefly, but they were thrown back open by the sound of Cinna's reappearance.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a heaping glass of a thick green substance. "It's everything you'll need for the day. Food and drink all in one. While it may be lacking in the usual Capitol flare, it makes up for in pure nutritional sustenance."

My eyebrow raised in question of the mysterious drink that was being offered to me. I'm not one to be picky, and knowing that it wasn't a typical Capitol treat, I was more than ready to give it a taste.

"Kale, spinach, orange, and lime. It's not as bad as it looks."

Having grown up off of dog meat and Greasy Sae's surprise soup, I wasn't one to judge food on how it looks. I never could afford to, and now that I could, old habits die hard and I'd have consumed it anyways.

"Don't get it on your dress." Cinna stated in a manner of fact tone. It wasn't a request, it was a direct order. This would have bothered me if it weren't for the fact that I was about to pass out from hunger.

Bringing it to my lips, I hesitantly snaked my tongue out and snagged a taste of it. My eyes widened in interest and I was quickly slamming it back gulp after gulp until all I had left was an impressively large empty glass, and a bit of the substance smeared on my upper lip like the way milk used to cling to Prim's upper lip when she was little.

As promised, it did make me feel better, and my stomach stopped protesting against movement. My head eventually cleared and the only pain left was the dull pangs in my chest reminding me that Cato was in perpetual danger.

"I'm assuming you feel a little better after that. Are you ready to see Haymitch?"

My eyes lit up with fire and my heart roared its commands at my brain urging my body to move into action and pull me closer to finding what on earth was actually going on.

"My girl on fire is back, I dare say." Cinna said, encasing me in his strong arms, pulling me in for a well needed hug of reassurance.

**Authors Note: **Ten reviews and I'll put the next chapter up immediately. It's pre-written so there will be no waiting. I love you all for the concern your showing Cato! Cheers and lots of love to you all *kisses*


	39. Of a Forest

**Chapter 39: Annoyance**

"Is there any way for her to sit down when she is in that thing?"

"Not unless you plan on actually carrying her out of the chair. And believe me, with her actual body weight and the weight of the dress combined, it won't be an easy job. It's your fault for not talking to her before or while she got dressed."

"I don't need this attitude. Especially not from you. If you plan on being the Capitol snob, you'd be better off downstairs planning some other way to make Katniss miserable with Snow and crew."

A hardly sober Haymitch and highly irritable Cinna were arguing in plain sight of Katniss who was awkwardly standing in the doorjamb, running her hands up and down her bejeweled corsette for nothing better to do while Effie paced back and forth annoyingly to the side of the ordeal, fretfully waving her hands to and fro as she hosted a mental debate in the depths of her troubled brain.

"Shut the bloody hell up and tell me what's going on, Haymitch. I don't need to sit down, I'm perfectly fine with standing as you see. I'm not some darn damsel in distress!"

Cinna sent a sideways glance at me which I caught and returned with narrowed eyes as I let a hiss of anger pass through my clenched teeth. Cinna walked out the door, dragging Effie along with him, muttering about giving us some space. Effie looked like a lost puppy and kept sending backward glances at Haymitch silently begging for him to let her stay, for him to fill her in on what was going on.

The room was now empty, and the silence was eery. Haymitch's thumb slowly circled his empty brandy glass making a quiet ringing noise.

"Congratulations kid." He said, without even looking up. He was hunched over his empty glass, two feet set firmly on the ground, halfway out of his reclined position in the arm chair. It had become something of a habit for Effie to curl up on that chair with a fashion magazine and read through the night, but I'm guessing lately she had been sharing with Haymitch.

"For what." I rasped. My throat still hurt and my voice was hardly recovered from my sobbing fiasco.

"Well lets see. Congratulations, you were the tribute for the seventy-fourth annual hunger games. Congratulations, you won those seventy-fourth hunger games. Congratulations, you fell in love and are having a child. Congratulations your own sister was a tribute for the seventy-fith annual hunger games. And finally, congratulations, your sister has made it to the final eight. Quite note worthy if you ask me. I'd offer you a round of applause my by hands would rather maintain their hold on my glass."

"Final eight?" I tried to say but no noise left my mouth. I stood as if paralyzed. It had only been a day and half. This wasn't possible. Why were the game makers hurrying this up so much? This had broken Hunger Games history. This was simply illogical. The whole point of the games was to make a spectacle of it, to make it such a grand event to fill every Capitol citizens with more amusement at the expense of twenty four children's lives. There was no reason at all for ending these games short, especially when most games last at the very least a week or so. The only good news I could derive from all this was now I knew where Cato was.

My mouth was still hanging open from its first attempt to speak earlier, and I quickly corrected myself.

"I see you've put two and two together."

"Where's Cato?"

"Getting ready."

"Damn it, Haymitch! For what?"

"I guess you didn't finish the equation. What happens when the final eight are left?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "The tribute's friends and family are interviewed."

"Exactly."

"Why the hell did I need to actually wait for you to tell me this? You let me believe Cato was hurt! What is wrong with you?"

"I did no such thing. You jumped to conclusions. Go ahead and admit it. Pregnancy or no pregnancy, I will not be put to blame for your over reacting." He was finally looking at me, and his eyes were full of annoyance. He was looking at me the way I look at Effie when she says something unintentionally insulting. His head was turned and his eyes bored into me. His hand slipped and his brandy glass slid through his fingers and smashed against the floor. He got up and instead of stepping over the glass, he walked right through it, relishing the crunching noise it made beneath the sole of his boot. I stared blankly back at him, not willing to back down, nor willing to speak up. He was right. I had over reacted. I had over reacted in a situation that I would never have before. Whatever was coming over me was completely new, and I wasn't particularly fond of it. I thought I had gotten over my weeping-crying-raging period when Prim arrived, but it seemed to have only gotten worse.

"Well I'm ready now. And from what you've just told me, I have an interview to do. Time to go pour my heart out to the ungrateful blood lusting Capitol freaks."

"Thats the spirit. Lets go shed a little district twelve culture on this taco stand."

"What taco stand?"

"Its just a joke." He sighed and led me slowly out the way Cinna had gone.

My world was still swimming. The jutting pain that I connected to Peeta, Gale, and Prim was making its appearance again after I managed to suppress it for so long. All the walls that I had built were slowly being toppled and the Capitol was getting closer and closer to breaking them completely. This was my last stretch.

I am in love with the idea of what we should be. But with our so called story of triumph, the Capitol ridded our precious world of evil. Except within itself. We'd be better off if we let the animal inside unleashed. We are all better off dying than being manipulated, moulded, and used. In a world of perfection, what is sought is what makes it imperfect. So by theory, perfection is imperfection, because without human error, there is nothing. We should be able to make mistakes and not be at risk or losing our lives. We should be able to pursue what makes us happy. Even the people of the Capitol, the so called best off aren't happy. They cover themselves in chemicals to change their appearance because they have nothing better to do. If I have ever felt bad for myself, my district, or the neighboring districts, it is nothing to the pity I feel for the freakish pets that lap up their crazy governments words the way a cat would milk. So when I say I am in love with what we should be, I really truly am in love.

Haymitch had taken me to a poorly lit hallway where a black door stood closed in front of us. It had a plaque on it where you would expect to read a label, but it was blank. Haymitch rolled his eyes and snaked a hand out to pull the door open, revealing another door across the room exactly parallel to this one, and between the two door, a single black auto-man recliner arm chair and a large camera set up on a tripod. The lighting was blinding, and there was a mirror flanking a corner of the room, a railing jutting out of it like one you might find in a dance studio.

For the first time, I caught a glimpse of myself. I was in a champagne colored dress that showered out of my corsette styled bodice in shimmering rivulets of pale gold. My fitted bodice was incrusted in diamonds, or some other jewel that resembled the cold, hard stone, that so resembled the little studs on the ring Cato had given me. I smiled slightly at the thought of him and watched my sad face be transformed so completely with just a small half smile. I watched my face contort in shock. I smiled again, a slow, full smile, that steadily spread across my entire face, lighting myself up almost entirely. The dress began to glow slightly and I felt just so much warmer. The bodice began turning slightly white at the padded tips of where it fitted to my bust.

"Katniss Everdeen." a tired voice called. Haymitch had retreated to the far corner of the room and look bored. Another man had made his entrance and I hadn't heard him. I was upset with myself, to be so out of practice for hunting that my once honed senses are dulling.

"Please take a seat." There was only one seat, so I assumed that was the one I was supposed to take. Rightly so I assumed, because the man made no note of it and busied himself behind the camera. He had whiskers coming out of his cheeks, and his hair was dyed multiple colors that looked like they should never be mixed. He looked like a clown, the kind a child would run away from with tears in their eyes.

"Just answer the questions. They will show up flashing on the screen right there." He gestured to behind the camera. "I will be controlling the camera and just making sure everything goes all right. This is a live streaming, so make it quick. Talk about your sister. You have three minutes exactly. When you are done make your way to the other door. That is all. Are you ready?"

I nodded slowly, drawing myself together, smoothing down my dress because it was spilling over the edges of the awkward chair, and straightened up as best I could without the backrest.

As promised, questions did appear on the wall, and I found they matched the exact questions that every family member and friend had read and answered for the sake of the cameras in every district every year for the past seventy five years.

'What was so and so truly like back home?', 'If you could tell so and so anything right now, what would it be?', 'What is your connection to so and so?' were the only ones that showed up. I was expected to talk a whole minute for each one. I glanced at the clown man behind the camera and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if I was free to begin. He pushed a single button and nodded, apparently giving me permission to begin.

"Primrose Everdeen was the girl who made everyone back home smile. She had nothing and everything. She had everyones love, and in return she gave them hers. When she was little, she would sit in the meadow surrounded in the flowers of which she is named after, plucking flower and flower and weaving them with grass and twigs into a beautiful crown. Beauty wasn't common at home, so when a beautiful girl makes a beautiful thing, it is so true and pure that you just couldn't help but letting a smile bless your face and making your dreary and tiring day a little brighter. When our father died, she was too little to understand. She didn't truly know him. She knew something was wrong, she knew it, I knew it, but mother didn't. Prim was really the only reason I'm alive today. She is my reason for existence, the reason I strived to stay alive, just so that I could keep her healthy. Many nights I went without any food to insure that she at least had a little. I have never known a purer heart. It is her greatest weapon and best defense. I would tell her that much, and remind her that her blood runs in my veins, and mine in hers. We are forever together and never apart. I would tell her that I love her, and that I would never stop loving her, nor would anyone else. Another child will lie in her spot in the meadow, a tawny cat at their feet, and a crown of flowers atop their heads, and everyone will say 'thats where the beautiful Primrose once sat.' No one could ever forget her. As long as I am alive and breathing, she is still alive. Sisters of flame, or sisters of heart, whichever, but nothing, not even death could entitle the end of our love." My hand rose without realizing, curling its fingers under my eyes, and bringing the tips to my eyes where I could see a single tear quivering on the end of it. I kissed my finger tip, and closed my eyes for a second to recollect myself. I got up, and turned to Haymitch who shrugged.

"Thank you miss Everdeen. You may go now. Through that door please."

I pulled myself off the chair, accepted Haymitch's hand, who then tucked my arm in his as he made to open the door where I was confronted with another blinding setting, only this one was more natural, more familiar, and much more welcome.

It was green. It smelt right of life.

I could hear birds, and feel the crunch of dried leaves under my feet.

I was in a forrest.

**Authors Note: **Happy 40th Chapter everyone! I think its time I start wrapping this story up, but no worries, I'm already thinking up a sequel. The number of reviews this chapter receives will determine the number of chapters until this story is over. I want to get down to the end of it quite frankly.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck through with Katniss and Cato from the beginning, and to the new readers. You are all amazing *kisses*


	40. Of Green, Champaign, and White

Yes, I have finally gotten a computer back, and you have no idea how amazing this feels. I am somewhat euphoric if I am going to be honest.

Several things.

Firstly: There are only eight chapters left after this chapter. That is because I really want to wrap this up and I'm sorry for that, but if I'm up for it, I might even start a sequel.

Secondly: I want to thank peetasgirl8 for reviewing so faithfully, she seems to be reading this almost religiously. She hasn't quite gotten up to date with all the chapters, so I'm guessing she'll be in for a surprise when she gets the shout out. Love you J

And that's about it. Heres the next Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Green, Champaign, and White**

Only now did I realize Cinna hadn't actually put me in any shoes. I hadn't noticed the cold floor that I had stood on until my bare feet began burying in the familiar texture of grass. Curling and uncurling my toes beneath my dress, I closed my eyes and just breathed. Breathing everything around me, succumbing to my surroundings, and praying against hopes for this to not be some sick delusional hallucination, or even worse, simply a dream. What was a fully lush and flourishing forest doing inside a Capitol building?

Tentatively, I brought my head up, and leaned back so that my nose pointed directly into the air. Completely ignoring Haymitch's presence, I allowed my eyelids to flutter open. Pure sunshine invaded my mind shining through my eyelashes. A blue sky and white clouds that slowly rolled by greeted my tired eyes. My shoulders relaxed and I wanted nothing more than to lie down in the grass and breathe, just breathe, and never ever get up.

Haymitch still had my arm tucked in his, and a gentle jerk of her shoulder reminded me of who I was with.

"What is this place?"

My head was still reeling. I had never felt more relieved just to see green for once. Real green, that sang of purity and freshness. Not like paint or clothing die, or over prepared Capitol vegetables.

"Somewhere that you can be happy."

His answer was oddly simple, and I was contented with it. It was hard not to be contented in this place that was so perfect and surreal as it is. Despite my wishes to lay down and never go, I found myself slowly walking forward.

The grass assaulted my feet in a welcomed manor, only fuelling my curiosity for how this place came to be. The grass began to slowly slope, gradually endearing downwards, allowing my dress to trail out behind me, making soothing swishing noises behind me. A smile carefully plastered across my face. I didn't want to raise my hopes too high, because nothing in the Capitol could truly be this amazing and still be real. Beauty here is man made, distorted. There is no natural mood or serenity. I didn't think my heart could cope with the disappointment if this were just some trick.

The green spread out in ever direction. I couldn't see the door I had come out of any more. Everything was green except for where the land hit the sky, and it smoothed from one color to another.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. It was so much more, but if I led on how amazing I really thought it was, the more it would hurt for someone to just pluck it away from right beneath my feet.

Haymitch had gathered my arm more securely in the crook of his. The trees we were walking through were gradually thinning, and for the first time, I was beginning to see signs of animal life. A faun made its shaky steps away from his mother a little ways away, and I almost stumbled into a rabbit hole. Birds sang in the treetops. I whistled four notes, Rues notes, my notes, and the notes that meant we were safe. I waited and waited for a reply, and there was one, but not the kind I expected.

It was most obviously a human whistle, through pursed dry lips. And there was more than one whistle breaking the near silence. For the second time, my calls were returned and a smile blessed my face once more that stretched from ear to ear. I was beginning to break down in happiness.

A flash of white broke my concentration, and I glanced down. Splotched of white were showing up all over my dress, but it was still predominantly champaign colored. My emotions were beginning to bubble at the prospect of being happy, truly happy for the first time in longer than I wanted to bring myself to remember. My cheeks almost felt strained, but I was beyond caring. My dress steadily paled, the white slowly and steadily spreading, little by little until I stopped smiling, leaving one small splotch of champaign in the middle of my corsette bodice.

"Keep walking, Katniss." I heard Haymitch state besides me, pulling me along with him, guiding me through the maze of trees.

My feet complied with Haymitch's will, and the two of us continued, moving as if one. He looked tired in an old black jacket with lazy looking burgundy pants carelessly slung on his thinning old legs. He stopped briefly to pluck a white rose from a bush.

"Primroses." He just muttered, and tucked it into my hair. This was the first time Haymitch had ever done anything even remotely sweet or caring, at least for me. For the first time, I realized he had really become something of a second father for me. We didn't get along sometimes, but he looked out for me in a way that only a father figure could. I guess Effie's demeanour had finally rubbed off on him.

The trees had completely thinned out, and green was no longer the dominating color. White flowing cashmere hung everywhere, listing lazily across the grass, tossed carelessly over branches, suspended halfway in midair, billowing in the wind. Cashmere became nylon, became cotton, became canvass. Still elegant and beautiful but soon there was no grass to walk on, there was no more green. The trees loomed over in beech colored trunks featuring pink and white blossoms without the tell tale leaves to give clue that they actually were trees.

White flowers had replaced the green, and I silently felt bad for stepping over such beauties, instead, opting to pointedly step on the occasional white roses that lay here and there, wincing at the occasional thorn, but overall ignoring the pain and letting my smile steadily spread.

The beechwood trees eventually narrowed down and seemed to form a ring, looping and entwining, very much looking like a family hugging.

"I could really grow to like this place." I whispered, and Haymitch unintelligently murmured his agreement.

In the middle of the ring, there was a simple pond, rounded and framed by matching white marble blocks, where the water stood still, looking like glass. I motioned to it, and Haymitch let go of my arm, and sat down right were we were standing, a full ten feet from the pond, and casually motioned for me to go by myself.

I began to make my way forward, my bare feet occasionally poking out form beneath my flowing dress that now almost matched my surroundings. I hesitated, and glanced back at Haymitch, who only just frantically motioned for me to go, almost shooing me. I continued to make for the pond, and glanced into it, revealing my beaming face in a near white dress, all but the corsette part.

"I wish you were here, Prim." I whispered, and took the rose out of my hair and placed it in the water, so it would float in the centre, disturbing the calmness and causing ripples to cascade through.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and mentally prepared myself to go. I had seen enough. Too much of a good thing can rot your soul, and I knew in my heart this was too much of a good thing to be true. Everything that I ever liked in my life was taken and it was foolish of me to think that this could last any longer than anything else did. It was time to face reality. Prim was in the games, my life was in pieces, I was seventeen and pregnant, and my child would mostly likely be killed or put into the games to suffer Prim's fate, or worse, mine.

I jerked my eyes back open and found a pair of shining blue eyes looking back up at me through the now calm water of the pond.

"Cato?" I touched the water again, and ripples waved through it, bobbing the primrose to the other side of the pond where hovered over the place where his eyes had been.

"Katniss."

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss."

"Welcome home."

"Breathe, darling breathe!"

"We missed you."

"I love you."

Voices jumbled around me from everywhere in the ring of the tree. I tilted my head to the sky, willing the tears that promised to show to remain hidden. I levelled my head and found myself eye to eye with the only person on earth who hadn't yet been taken away. Forgetting the amazing dress I was in, I was half running, half wading through the tiny pond in a desperate attempt to get to the other side, tears raking down my face, and the largest smile that I had ever imagined blessed on my face. My arms pulled around a familiar source of warmth and comfort. I was home.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

And then I was blinded for the third time today. My dress had completely lost every trace of its previous brilliant champaign color, which now paled in the purest of whites that my dress now shone with. Standing amongst what could only be assumed as heaven, everything seemed to look grey surrounding me. The resemblance to a wedding dress made my knees weak.

I had walked into my own wedding without even realizing.

Well, I guess you couldn't really blame me, weddings back home in district twelve were no fancy matter, and white had about just no connection to marriage, which I suppose was another story for the capitol and the inner districts. At home, a wedding simply meant signing a paper, toasting some bread, and perhaps a nice dinner with your family if you could afford it.

There was no one there except Cato, Haymitch, who was still seated, smiling dazedly where I had left him, and a single lone figure some ways away, not exactly distinguishable, but still obviously there, and somewhat familiar.

"Is this for real?" I sighed, my already quiet voice muffled in the fabric of his white shirt. My dress was pulling me down with the added weight of the water I had wadded through. Half of my train was still listing in the water, sheer fabric swirling to and fro causing ripples to distort the calmness.

"You tell me."

Warm strong hands cupped around my face the way only his could, and slowly, gently peeled my teary face from the safety of his chest, and stooped to bring his nose perfectly level to mine, nearly touching. His eye poured into mine, the shining crystal clear blue making me forget everything right up to my name, except for just how much I loved him, and how much I needed him. The tip of his nose slowly brushed against the tip of mine, and a single jolt of electric lust shivered down my spine making my eyes close in bliss. His breath washed across my lips and cheeks, as a tiny tear trembled its way from my eye to my chin. Noses still touching, he brought his lips down to meet mine, simply letting them graze across each other, excruciatingly drawing out every second, making me more and more needy. My hands, that once rested for reassurance on his chest, were tugging at his neck, pulling him down to fully plant his kiss, moaning impatiently onto his resilient and perfect lips.

From behind us came a hesitant but pointed cough, which startled me, and seemed to annoy Cato.

"By all means, don't let me distract you, I just thought you'd like to exchange the 'I do's' before you get to the next part of the ceremony." A familiar and greasy voice droned, sending shiver after warning shiver of discomfort down my back.

"I do." I muttered hungrily, which was met only by surreal laughter on Cato's part.

"Alright Mr. President, if you say so." Cato said.


	41. Of Rewards

Chapter 41: No Trophies.

Prim POV

The energy field was coming in around us we could hear the snapping and buzzing as trees hit it, and the occasional scream followed by a resilient 'boom' every time the field got another tribute. Caleb, Titus, Rohan and I were at the mouth of the Capricorn watching the trees go down, collapsing into nothing like dominoes, threatening to suffocate us. We knew the tributes would be drawn to us eventually, but the biggest question was why on earth were the game makers ending it so quickly? We had hardly been in here more than twenty-four hours, and the final eight had been announced just less than four hours ago and we are now down to six. Among those six were us four. Then of course there was Thistle, and whoever else she had made an alliance with.

My shoulder wound was only getting worse, and I had a strange inclination to believe that Sapphire's knife was laced with poison. Frankly, I wasn't worried about death any more. If it weren't Thistle's blade it would be the slow and steady green tendrils that were slowly creepy from the half closed wound that jutted into my shoulder, so either way I knew my time was drawing short.

"Do you suppose all the game makers are drunk or something? What the bloody hell is going on?" Titus muttered to Rohan.

We have all seemed to crack in our own ways. I know I am dying, and so does everyone else, and its getting the better of me. I feel weak and meaningless, probably because I am. Rohan has stopped coming up with his usual lighthearted jokes, the ones that helped us all get through the day. Titus was taking Ryan's death the hardest. Rohan told Caleb and I how he had sat by Ryans side, injecting him with the single syringe Katniss and Cato had sent and watched him ease away.

Ryan had numerous cuts in his wrists and ankles, along with sever third degree burning according to Rohan's account. Titus wouldn't breathe a word about it. He had simply sad there, his tears watering slightly, and mumbling word after inaudible word. Apparently Cato and Katniss had sent in morphing. I could only imagine the pain Katniss was feeling right now, watching Ryan die such a brutal death after what had happened to his late brother, and her previous lover. In my heart, I knew this could have done incredibly damage to her recovery, and might even jeopardize everything Cato had been planning.

Its funny, being on the brink of death makes the lives of others seem all the more important and real. A year ago if you had told me that in the process of dying, I'd laugh and smile like I had never before, I'd probably think you've had a little too much of Greasy Sae's mystery soup.

Sitting in a ring at the mouth of the cornucopia, we had never been more vulnerable, and yet, never more at ease. Death would come easy to us, and we were ready for us. Winning the games was a curse, and my poor sister was a prime example of it. We were all better off dying. If only there was a way to insure that the Capitol didn't get what they wanted, life, and whatever was left of it would be so much more bearable.

Caleb had my hand in his and he rubbed an appreciative thumb over the back of my hand, smoothing circles into it the way my mother would have had she still been alive. I closed my eyes and let a smile flicker across my face delicately. In another world, Caleb and I could have been siblings, even though we weren't exactly very alike. But we shared each other's strong spirits, and we shared a bond that while it may not have been romantic, it was enough to help each other stay alive, enough to ensure our safety within each other.

"We're not making it out alive." Rohan whispered.

"Good. There's no point in living anyways." Titus said, without diverting his hawk eye on the forest for tributes.

"There is point in living, but winning wouldn't grant it. You can't be granted it. No one in Panem knows what living is." I said, smiling at Rohan. He was slipping, worse than the rest of us.

"You can only make the most of the life you have been given. Considering everything, starvation, fatigue, abuse…I think we've done a pretty good job." Caleb's voice was steady and strong, completely stable, without any wavering. But it was still a strain to be able to hear it, as the sounds of the growing inferno were beginning to get sickeningly loud.

Iron was the only one to emerge from the inferno that was the forest. Even the plateau was sporting a twirling mass of flames. It was so obviously a game maker fire, because there was nothing there to fuel the flames. It was unnatural, just like everything else about our sick, short lives.

Only Thistle was left, and Iron was tentative, unwilling to come much closer even though we had very obviously given up. We were still in the games, and maybe he hadn't considered that winning was only the next hell.

He was a mess, his hair was singed and most of it was missing. He stood about twenty feet away from our sitting figures. His shirt had been discarded, revealing a long, bloody, and poorly cleaned scratch, most likely from an animal. His pants were singed and smoking from the flames, and partially splattered in mud, as were his bare feet. There were small pools of blood and black oozing onto the grass around where he stood. He was panting slightly, and his hand nervously twitched towards his side where he most likely had a stitch from the effort of running.

Never had I seen something as sad. I watched Valerie die basically in my very own hands, I watched Katniss accidentally shoot Peeta after nursing him back to health, and I watched my own mother be killed. But seeing the poor boy, so close to winning the game he worked his life for just broke my heart.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled my good hand out of Caleb's grip, brought it to my mouth, kissed it, and raised three fingers in respect to the boy. I closed my eyes and turned away. I was done; I didn't want to see any more. There wasn't anything left, and I willed death to visit me. Caleb followed suit. He stretched his arms behind his head, and slowly lowered himself to the ground, laying back and gazing at the blue sky, now etched and framed with swirling orange flames, the flames that had grown to symbolize our freedom and confinement at the same time.

I shrunk into myself and let the first sob rack my body. The first sob in too long. I had never let myself be the little Prim who I was. Who I still am. I unlocked the door and finally let her out. Glistening blond braids and all, the me of my youth stepped out of my skin, as I accepted Rohan's welcoming arms as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"On the edge of nothing, the world is at peace." Titus said, loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear. The fire was closing in on us, and the heat was increasing. Iron began taking shaking steps towards our small circle of remaining hope and love. He reached our circle, and Caleb slowly straightened up and stood. The two boys, young and older stared each other in the faces until smiles slowly spread across them. I was beyond caring. I was immersed in my own childish fears and thoughts about love hate and death.

Would it be over quickly?

Would I see mother and dad? Or would it be white nothingness? I would be happy with white nothingness. It would be nice to be unaffected for once.

The heat was intense. The fire was closing in on us, we were only about forty feet clear of it, and still Thistle had made no appearance. There was no where she could possibly be now and not be dead other than right next to us, and since she very obviously wasn't here, it concerned me slightly. Not quite enough to get up though.

I smelled her before I saw her. Burning flesh and burning hair. Matched with her screaming, there no longer was any question.

"Nice to see you, Thistle." Titus growled.

Her burning figure tumbled out of the flames. Her face distorted and covered in her own ash. Her clothing was on fire and her limbs curled cruelly. As much as I despised her, no one deserved this. Her eyes bulged in their sockets and her face convulsed with pain. Her burning feet a gave out under her and she began crawling, the flames still licking at her body, devouring her slowly. She had always said she liked fireworks; the burnt cornucopia behind us was proof of it. And now she was a living firework. I hoped she was happy. Most memorable death? Perhaps. She deserved a medal of some sort.

Everyone once in a while she would stop moving, and just scream, draining herself of whatever energy she had, before continuing to push herself. What for, I had no idea, but she was still going. Her legs and arms were mere stumps of burnt flesh at this point, and I had no idea how could she be so possessed to be able to force herself on even at this point.

None of us had the desire to put her out of her misery after what she did to Ryan, and at least her death was rather fluid. It took only another five minutes before she stopped convulsing all together and simply collapsed into the ground. The cannon that went off confirmed our suspicions.

The fire was advancing. The smell of burning, burning everything, was overwhelming. The heat was drawing out buckets of sweat from our dehydrated and ill bodies, but we sat as strong as ever in our circle. I opened my mouth and sang the only song I have in memory of my father. Katniss and him used to come home from hunting singing it when mom wasn't around. It was sad, and my voice was coarse, but it had a sense of realness to it that it just felt so fitting at a time like this.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

Rohan continued on with a song from his own district about how a man fell in love with the ocean and found a life of peace within the crashing waves of nothingness.

Eventually, we had done a complete circle, Titus, Caleb, and most surprisingly, Iron, had all contributed a district song to our circle. By now the flames were almost upon us.

"By knife or fire?" I said. I had to say it, because if I didn't, no one would.

No one replied, and I couldn't say I was surprised. I was however, surprised when Iron pressed his lips together and whistled the tune Katniss and Rue had used last year in their games.

Noticing my eyebrow raise in question, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It became popular in my district too. We saw real logic and intelligence in your sister and her partner and saw we surprisingly respected her for more than just a tribute."

"In other words, flames, is what you're saying."

He didn't reply, but he looked pointedly at the advancing ring of fire that was making its way to us.

"I love you guys." I breathed over the sound of roaring fire. Then the sweltering warmth turned to blazing swathing fury that first licked at my hair and consumed it, then my clothing, and finally the rest of me.

Our screams mingled into that of the voice of one. The same voice of all the districts pleading for mercy from the tyrannical Capitol that controlled every aspect of our lives. Right now, it was cutting ours short.

At least this time, they have no victor. Nor will they have any bodies as trophies. We will be nothing but ashes, blown out across the land, and return to it. Finally we would be home.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yes, I know it took forever for me to put this up. I went though a lazy spell, I'm sorry. Its up now. I hope its ok. I didn't want to rush it too much, but I just want to get this part over with.


	42. Being Untraditional

**Chapter 42: Untraditional**

**Here is a little teaser, to keep you tied down until my next proper update. The end is dawning on us, cheers to you if you have stuck with Katniss and Cato from the beginning. **

Life had suddenly become so surreal. I watched Cato's mouth open and close, smiling an 'I do' that I failed to hear. My ears were ringing and I was slipping under its influence.

"Katniss?"

I slipped out of my trance and the solidity of the ground startled me. Unsubstantial nothingness clung to me, and I was suddenly very aware of everything my every breath, twitch, and hair. A live current was flowing through me and I was volatile.

"What?"

"I asked if you would take Cato's hand in marriage, through sickness and in health, through bad times, and worse times, till death due you part."

"What."

Believe me, I had heard him loud and clear, but even if vows weren't part of my district twelve tradition, I knew those words were wrong. Well, not wrong, but unfitting. No one would say something like that in the capitol. It was a very realistic thing, to say 'through bad times and the worse', and to have Snow say it, none the less, sent warning flags going off in ever direction.

"Just say 'I do', for crying out loud."

"I do."

"Lovely. You may now kiss-"

And Cato clamped his mouth to mine. It was nothing like before. It filled me with nothing, no elation, no joy, nothing. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong, and Cato was trying to tell me with this simple allotted kiss.

Haymitch and Snow were at the door when we pulled our lips apart. Our bodies remained connected, however. I blinked and the door swung close. They were gone. Milliseconds before the door closed, I could have sworn Haymitch mouthed something at me.

"Stay alive" His lips had moved to say, but the door had closed to fast for me to be sure.


	43. Of Endings

**Chapter 43: Not the end**

"Where do you suppose this actually is?"

Nothingness.

"Katniss?"

The resounding likeness was hitting me hard. The pond was still there, my dress was weighing me down, and I was married, but fear was rooted in the pit of my stomach. It twisted and convulsed until it hurt. The sensation of internal twisting was tying a not in my stomach and was hurting, taking away my desire to open my mouth and greet my now husband.

"Katniss!"

I allowed my feet to slowly slide together, turning my body, little by little as I felt my feet fumble together as my saddening dress tangled around my ankles. I had no shoes and I was beginning to feel more and more insecure about it.

"Katniss, please!"

I opened my mouth and expected words to come out but they choked coming up. I completed my circle and turned to face him. Tears welled in my unforgiving eyes, and betrayed me by letting one fall and drip down my paled cheek. He caught it on the end of his index finger and brought that very same finger to my lips, hushing me.

"Whatever this is, we have each other, we can do it. I have you forever and for always, and as long as I have that, the world could be ripped out from under my feet and I'd still be happy. I used to think life was about the glory of victor. I believe now that its about whether the victory was worth it. Well, Katniss, you're worth it."

"I love you." My lips moved to say the words but my throat held to tight to allow the sound to pass my lips.

"I love you too. Are you ready?"

"Let the games begin." I managed to croak out.

"Again. For the last time."

We were back where it had all began, and this time, there would be an ending. Whatever it was. One way or another, I have yet to find out how it actually does end.

-End of book one-

* * *

To my amazing readers,

Yes, they are back in the arena. Thats all I'm telling you now. Everything else will be explained in book two. I promise there is a happy ending in the end. I promise, I promise, I promise! Don't worry.

Thank you all so much for your support, I love you all, to the moon and back. Thank you for believing in me and supporting me this whole time. This was my first fanfiction attempt ever and sometimes I want to cry for joy at how amazingly you've supported and liked this.

I'll have the sequel out within a few weeks, I promise. I love you all.

With so much love,

From Noel.


	44. ºSequel Informationº

Hey guys, I know I promised a sequel. I'm really sorry, I know I did, and I'm sure at least some of you were looking forward to it, and I really hate to let you down...

So I wrote one! Yes, I love you all so much, and I just couldn't bear not continuing Cato and Katniss' adventures on, at least for a little while longer, so here comes The Missing Pieces.

Find it at s/8555248/1/The-Missing-Pieces

As usual, no profit will be made or intended in any way to be made by the writing of such fanfic, all credits go to Scholastic and the true author, Suzanne Collins. Disclaimer bullshit that we probably all know. Exactly, case closed, done.

Please send me PMs if you have any ideas or desires for Cato and Katniss' future, or drop it all into a review.

It's all happened just so fast and I can't believe The Missed Shot is over, but I'm so glad so many of you liked it, and I hope you all love The Missing Pieces just as much :P

So much love to all of you! x

-Noel Dube


End file.
